Behind the Ice
by SteeleRanger
Summary: Col. Tavington captures Mary Selton, the daughter of Charles Selton, a well known Patriot in South Carolina, and holds her captive to obtain information from her father about the Ghost. However, he has captured much more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For all of the chapters that are in this: I do not own Col. Tavington, Gen. O'Hara, Gen. Lord Cornwallis, Captain, Bordon, or any of the Dragoons for that matter. I also do not own The "Ghost" aka Benjamin Martin or any of his men and/or family. Part 1. Capture and Re-capture 

"Mary, wake up! We must leave; they're here!"

I arose sleepily from my bed and was about to snap at my older brother, Samuel, for waking me when I saw them. A column of at least fifty British Green dragoons was riding toward our plantation, lit torches in hand, glowing in the darkness. Leading the dragoons was the notoriously cold-hearted Colonel William Tavington, who rode atop his equally famed stallion, Asmodeus, who was known for trampling soldiers to death in battle.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, toward the cellar. By now, the dragoons were just outside the house. Just as I was getting to the cellar where my brother was waiting for me, the front door opened and Col. Tavington stepped in. He was a tall, solid, athletically built man who looked to be about thirty years of age. His eyes, like shards of ice, glinted with malice in the moonlight as he stared in the direction where I was hiding, crouched in the darkness, unable to reach the cellar without being detected. Col. Tavington took out a pistol, cocked it, and began to wander around the kitchen, searching for any sign of life. His spurred boots clinked as he walked across the floor, breaking the eerie silence with their metallic ring.

My heart pounded with fear and my breathing became shallow as he got closer and closer to where I was. Right when I was sure he would find me, Col. Tavington suddenly turned away and began to leave the kitchen. Unfortunately, he had only gone about three feet when I sneezed. The colonel doubled back and wrenched me by the arm, placing his pistol to the side of my head.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He sneered, a wicked smile playing across his lips.

Before I could reply, Col. Tavington pulled me outside, still holding the pistol to my head.

When we were outside, he quickly bound my wrists. One of the other officers came up and, almost timidly, asked, "Sir, what shall we do with the house?"

Col. Tavington glared at the officer, who shrank under the penetrating gaze of his superior, blubbering fearfully to himself.

"You daft fool; what the hell do you think the torch in your hand is for! Fire the house and while you're doing that, fire the barn and take any good horses you find there before doing so. Also, fire any other buildings you find on the property."

I stared in horror at the colonel, daring to say nothing. He noticed the horrified look on my face and his lips curled into an evil grin. He hoisted me onto his horse, climbing into the saddle behind me.

"Where are you taking me; why are you doing this!"

Col. Tavington didn't reply. He just gave me a look that made me even more uncomfortable and fearful of him, if that was even possible.

The colonel urged his horse into a canter toward some nearby woods and dismounted, waiting for his men to finish their dirty work. I dared not move from the horse, for Col. Tavington still had his pistol in his hand and was keeping a watchful eye on me.

"You are Mary Selton, are you not?" The colonel asked, breaking the eerie silence between us.

"Yes, I am; what are you doing to me? Let me go, please!"

Col. Tavington smirked.

"You have no right to hold me here!"

"My my, we're feisty." Said Tavington, an evilly amused look crossing his face.

"I demand an explanation as to why you are holding me captive!"

To my surprise, he didn't act angry or affronted by my outburst, but answered in an amused tone, "I believe your father, Charles Selton, has some valuable information that I need. So, what better way to force it from him than to hold his daughter, one of the most sought after women in these parts of South Carolina, captive until he cooperates and gives me the information that I need."

I stared in horror and dismay at the devil holding me captive. As far as I was concerned, my father was fiercely loyal to the colonies and the men he was fighting with. I wasn't sure if even holding me captive would get the colonel his answers. And even if the colonel ended up demanding information from me, I was not about to expose my father under any circumstances.

Col. Tavington's men arrived where we were waiting for them in the woods. The colonel got back into the saddle behind me, holding the reins in his left hand, and with his right hand, he held me firmly against him. We then left the burning house at a gallop, which grew smaller and smaller as we rode farther and farther away from it; as I looked back at it, my thoughts turning to my brother. Was he alive? Or was he trapped in the burning inferno, dying with it?

After what seemed like hours, the dragoons, after torching several more houses after mine, and killing about a dozen more people, reached their destination, an estate they were using for headquarters, with me in tow.

Col. Tavington showed me to my quarters.

"You'll have no chance of escape as there are guards everywhere and my quarters are right across from yours." He warned. "Mind you, if you do try to escape and I find you, there will be consequences to pay depending on how I feel."

I glared at the colonel.

"Very well, you may be excused from my quarters, Col. Tavington."

He smirked and stalked out of the room. Though he was intimidating, I couldn't allow the colonel to take advantage of me. He had ill intentions. I could tell by the way he acted, and I wasn't going to let him break me.

I stayed in my quarters all day until late evening. Then, I crept out of the estate that the colonel and his dragoons had taken me to. I crept silently outside past the guards, taking shelter in some nearby woods. Some guards; they seemed practically asleep! As I began creeping further into the woods, I heard rumbling off in the distance. The dragoons were returning from another raid and were headed straight for where I was!

I hid behind some bushes praying I wouldn't be discovered in the light of the torches they carried. The dragoons halted and I choked down a scream as the colonel halted his horse just inches from where I was hiding.

"Bordon, Men, well done this evening." Commented Col. Tavington.

"Thank you Sir." They replied.

As the dragoons turned and began to leave, I was exposed in the firelight and one of the soldiers caught sight of me.

"Colonel." He called, pointing to where I was. I tried to run but I wasn't fast enough. Col. Tavington grabbed me roughly by waist, pulling me back.

"You are dismissed for the evening." He said to the soldiers.

The dragoons left, but Tavington stayed, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Let me go, I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"You don't deserve to." He whispered icily, his breath warm against the side of my face.

"Please, Colonel, let me go!"

He didn't release me, however, he did loosen his grip.

"Foolish girl, why did you not heed my warning?" He asked in mock pity, running a gloved hand through my ebony hair.

"Get your wretched hands off of me, you devilish cad!" I snapped coldly.

"So, you have fire in your belly do you? Well, don't think I can't and won't put it out."

I began to get frightened. I was in the woods at midnight with a dangerous, untrustable and unpredictable man whom I could do nothing to defend myself against without getting hurt or killed. Col. Tavington saw what I was thinking and said in a smoothe, yet slightly cocky voice, "You show fear of me. The breaking begins."

He bound my wrists, hoisted me into his horse's saddle, mounted behind me in the saddle, and rode off.

Through the entire ride back to the estate, I silently cursed myself for showing my fear. I had handed the colonel complete control over me by doing so. When we arrived back at the estate, the colonel dismounted, lifted me off the horse and led me, still bound, to my quarters.

"Don't even think of running away again." Said Col. Tavington stiffly, undoing the bonds on my wrists. "Or you may expect harsher treatment in the future."

With that, he slunk out of the room. Now I knew I couldn't try to escape, at least not for a while. I had already been unnerved by Col. Tavington's actions tonight; I couldn't imagine how frightened I would be if his actions toward me became even more threatening and provocative.

I walked over to the bed in my quarters and laid down on it, not even bothering to get under the covers, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Part 2. Dancing with The Butcher 

I awoke around seven the next morning and was just leaving my quarters when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into something solid.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I looked up and my heart sank. Col. Tavington stood leering down at me.

"I was just going outside; why do you care anyway?"

"Pardon me, I have plenty of reason to care! You almost got away from me last night. However, I have been relieved of my duties for a couple of days, so, along with General Cornwallis' consent, I have taken it upon myself to watch and monitor your behaviour here so as to make sure you don't try to run away again."

"Oh, so now I've got my own guardian."

"If you didn't run away, I wouldn't have to. So, are you still going to go outside?"

"No, not if it means having to have you accompany me. I'll just stay here."

"Unfortunately for you, you can't escape me here or outside as I am to watch your every move. Oh, and if you think you can escape me by means of using the washroom, I shall give you limited time, and then I will enter the washroom whether you're finished or not. I will also enter if I believe something is wrong."

I scowled at the colonel. He smirked back at me.

"Fine, let's go outside."

We went outside to the gardens surrounding the estate. I was annoyed. Why did Col. Tavington have to be so irksome? I couldn't escape him no matter how hard I tried. The colonel was too fast and would overtake me before I had gone even two steps. However, it was my fault he was watching me, so I might as well endure his disturbing presence.

I was silent for a while as I gazed at a pond full of fish in one of the gardens. Col. Tavington, noticing my silence, asked in smoothe, mock concern, "You are silent and refined; where is the fiery demeanor?"

"Dormant for the moment." I replied tersely. "Why should you care?"

"I'd watch that brash tongue of yours if I were you."

"Why should I?"

Col. Tavington grabbed my arms, bruising them, and pulled me to him.

"Don't talk back to me, you foolish girl! You're lucky your tongue hasn't gotten you killed! If you're wise, you'll watch your tongue for the rest of your stay and especially at the ball this evening at the estate you will be attending with me because I cannot let you out of my sight."

"Yes Sir." I replied through clenched teeth.

Col. Tavington released my arms, glaring at me, and we continued walking, the tension growing heavy between us.

That evening, I went to the washroom, took a quick bath, and dressed in a dark green dress that complimented my green eyes.

"You have five minutes." The colonel called from outside the washroom. I quickly brushed through my thick hair and pulled it up into a bun and left the washroom to meet Col. Tavington. He was dressed in black breeches with gold studs up the sides of them, white stockings, black shoes with gold buckles, a white shirt with a laced front under a green vest, and his red and green uniform waistcoat over the shirt and vest with a sheathed dress sabre. His hair was flawlessly queued back and slicked with apple pomade.

"Well, let's go." Said Col. Tavington.

As we stepped outside, there were soldiers all dressed in clean, pressed, dress uniforms and women in expensive gowns wearing coiffed wigs. I was a little uncomfortable being around so many loyalists, but I decided to relax and enjoy myself as much as possible even though I received stares and gasps from loyalists that I happened to know from attending political conferences with my father and brother. They probably couldn't believe that I, the daughter of a well-known patriot, was here at a ball, surrounded by those who sympathized with the British, and was with the colonel of the British Green Dragoons at that.

Col. Tavington seemed to notice the loyalists' reaction to seeing me with him, however, he didn't seem to care that much.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

I hesitated but then, seeing that he didn't care that he was with me, I replied, "Yes, thank you."

He took my arm, leading me back into the estate and onto the dance floor and we began to dance. His steps were fluid and flawless and as I gazed into his blue eyes, I saw that there was something hidden behind the ice.

After we finished dancing, we went into the gardens. As we walked in the light of the full moon, I noticed that the colonel's features had softened and he seemed somewhat relaxed. The colonel stopped suddenly in the middle of the gardens.

"Is something wrong, Col. Tavington?" I asked, almost a little surprised by my concern.

"No, it's just that this place reminds me of my childhood before my father…never mind; you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you." I replied, deciding not to ask why he didn't continue on with what he was going to say.

"You look quite resplendent yourself."

Col. Tavington smiled almost shyly.

"Thank you."

"I mean no offense Colonel, however, why is it now that you choose to be decent rather than before; I know you're my captor but still…"

"Well, I don't like balls that much but I had to attend this one so as to impress the rather unimpressible General Lord Cornwallis, and since that meant that I couldn't be seen skulking about in a nasty mood, I decided to make the most out of the situation I was in."

"So, you just went to save face?"

"Yes, however, unlike the other balls I have attended, I had quite an enjoyable time. I don't usually do well with crowds but this time, I was with someone who didn't stare and gawk at me like a fool. Well, I know the ball isn't over, but it's getting late and we both need rest."

Col. Tavington led me back into the estate and back to my quarters.

"Now, if you give me your word on not running away, I won't watch you while you sleep tonight."

"Considering the wonderful evening I have just had, considering the circumstances, you have my word."

Col. Tavington left the room and I got dressed in a nightdress that I found in a wardrobe in my quarters. I got into my bed and thought of the evening I had spent with the colonel. He definitely had a cruel, arrogant, brash exterior, but that wasn't how he had acted this evening. There was something behind the ice that I must be careful not to pry too much at for fear of having his wrath upon me. His exterior was just a mask, a wall to keep people at bay from who he really was.

Part 3. Cracked Ribs and Court-Martial Threats 

The next morning, I awoke early, got dressed, and sat down at a small desk by a window in my quarters that overlooked the property on the estate. Just then, Col. Tavington stormed in, his face contorted in what looked to be a look of rage and embarrassment.

"Come, Miss Selton, we are leaving."

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but quickly decided against it seeing the look in his eyes. He grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the estate, carefully avoiding contact with any of his superiors, or any other Dragoons.

Col. Tavington led me into the woods behind the estate. We walked about a mile into the woods to a stream that ran through them. Col. Tavington released me and sat next to the stream.

"What is going on?" I finally asked.

"Nothing that I can tell you." He answered in an edgy tone.

I was silent as I watched the colonel while he calmed himself down. He didn't look as formal as usual. His damp, almost black hair was unbound and hung just below his shoulders. His ruffled, white shirt was undone, partially exposing his muscular chest and his uniform waistcoat and vest were missing.

After he had calmed down enough, I asked tentatively, "May I ask why you cannot tell me what is wrong?"

"I don't find it easy to trust people Miss Selton, especially when they are Colonials."

"Well, it's not as if I have anyone to tell, seeing as you have been watching me so closely it has almost been overwhelming, and it is not in my reasoning to tell the secrets of another, even if they are deserving of being exposed."

I stared into Col. Tavington's eyes, willing him to tell me why he was so angry, and he stared into mine, willing me to back down. This went on for quite some time until, finally, he averted his gaze in submission.

"Alright, I'll tell you, though it may seem quite a foolish thing to become this angry over."

I nodded.

"Go on, Colonel."

"I had risen from a deep sleep this morning and was getting dressed after a bath when on of the aids to General Lord Cornwallis entered my quarters and told me that Cornwallis requested an audience with me, whether I was dressed or not. I gave the aid a displeased look, and he headed out of the room, mumbling something about his job almost being suicidal and how he should be better paid for telling soldiers, especially hot-tempered soldiers, information from the Lord General. I scowled, cursing Cornwallis under my breath as I left my quarters and headed downstairs to meet the Lord General.

When I entered the General Lord's office, he was seated in a chair next to his desk, scowling at me. I restrained the urge to scowl back at him, even when General O'Hara, General Lord Cornwallis' effeminate, prissy, porcelain-faced, dull-witted, pet of a subordinate, and unfortunately, my superior, stalked into the room, smirking maliciously at me. I ignored the urge to strangle O'Hara, and being as polite as possible, I asked General Cornwallis what he wished to speak with me about. He said that Gen. O'Hara had seen me grab your arms yesterday in the gardens and he judged that by my actions, I wanted to ravish you while no one was around. I became extremely embarrassed and enraged and tried to defend myself but it was no use. Cornwallis just ignored me, stating that if I let my desires overcome me again, I would be court-martialed and sent back to England. He then dismissed me from his office. I was furious. I had no intention or desire of ravishing you. You're a very lovely young woman, and I'll admit that without shame, but to even think of ravishing you is sinful. It isn't like I haven't got any morals. Even O'Hara knows that. However, my… my actions during battle and on raids have cast me in a bad light. Damn it; I am thoroughly convinced that my superiors are plotting against me! Cornwallis seems to find it amusing to point out my faults right in front of my other superiors when he's bored, and O'Hara, the little snitch that he is, reports only the things that occur when I'm in a nasty mood, or when I'm in battle. He never reports anything when I am in a decent mood. And when he does report something, he blows it out of proportion. I came to fight not only to crush the rebels but to regain respect for my family, not to receive damnation from every person I come across!"

I felt sorry for the colonel. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I did.

I sat next to him by the stream.

"You'd best mention what I said to no one."

"I told you, I wouldn't."

"Good."

Col. Tavington moved closer to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for listening to what I have to say. No one listens to me around here unless I'm their superior, or my pistol is aimed at their head."

I smiled.

"You're welcome. You know, you're not too unbearable for a captor."

"Nor are you too unbearable for a captive. Feisty, yes, but that's nothing I can't handle."

Suddenly, a porcelain-faced man came bursting through some bushes behind us and knocked Col. Tavington to the ground, punching him hard in the ribs. The colonel threw the man off of him, hauled back, and gave him a crushing blow to the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here, O'Hara!" Col. Tavington snarled at the man.

"Were you not warned of the consequences you were to receive if you let your erotic desires overcome you! Now you will most certainly be court-martialed and sent back to England!"

With that, General O'Hara stalked away, back towards the estate. Col. Tavington glared at Gen. O'Hara's retreating back.

"Let's get back to the estate before that bastard O'Hara causes any more trouble." Said the colonel, holding his ribs.

No sooner had we entered the estate and taken two steps than Cornwallis yelled from his office, "Tavington! Come here this instant!"

Col. Tavington and I walked to the General Lord's office. Just before he went in, the colonel stopped and whispered in my ear, "Wait here." Then, he stepped inside.

As the door was left open, I could here the conversation between Col. Tavington and General Lord Cornwallis quite well.

"Did I not warn you not to try ravishing Miss Selton!" Raged the Lord General.

"My Lord, I wouldn't dream of such a thing." Answered Col. Tavington, his voice calm but beginning to rise in anger.

"Your appearance would suggest otherwise." Retorted Cornwallis. "You are to be court-martialed and sent back to England, unless someone can bear an accurate account of the events that have occurred. However, seeing as there is no one present in the room at this time that can bear such an account, your fate has been sealed."

I grew angry at the extreme lack of justice the general was giving the colonel and entered the general's office. Both men looked away from each other and at me. Col. Tavington, for a moment, looked as if he had just won the war, but then his expression went blank.

"Please pardon my intrusion; I am Mary Selton. I couldn't help overhearing that Col. Tavington is to be court-martialed unless an accurate account is able to be given of the events he is to be court-martialed for. I can give you such an account if you'll grant me permission."

"Go on, Miss Selton." Said General Lord Cornwallis.

"Col. Tavington did not, or did not even try for that matter, to ravish me. He was simply discussing personal matters with me when Gen. O'Hara ambushed him."

I stared at Cornwallis and he stared back. This stare down seemed to go on for hours before the general averted his gaze.

"So, you swear on your life that what you say is true?" The general asked skeptically.

"Yes Sir." I replied.

"Well then, Colonel, by Miss Selton's grace you have been spared your fate. However, you are relieved of your duties for a week for your misconduct towards Gen. O'Hara."

Cornwallis dismissed us and we headed to our quarters.

I was about to enter my quarters when the colonel pulled me back.

"Why did you spare me my fate?" He asked.

"No man deserves punishment for something he didn't do."

Col. Tavington smiled.

"Thank you. I owe more than you know to you for what you just did."

I smiled.

"How are your ribs?"

"Cracked and sore as hell. Breathing is definitely not a pleasurable experience."

"Well then, take care of yourself and I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1. Moonlit Rides and Saving Lies 

After supper that evening, I left the estate with the colonel to accompany him on a moonlight ride on the estate. We rode through the gardens surrounding the estate and into the woods behind it. We rode through the woods until we reached the stream that ran through them and dismounted.

I joined the colonel as he sat down by the stream. He had a slightly pained expression on his face as he carefully laid a hand on his ribs.

"Are you well, Colonel?" I asked.

"I'll be fine; I just feel as if my ribs are having too much pressure put on them and it's causing me pain."

"You could remove your waistcoat and vest to see if that relieves the pain."

The colonel looked at me skeptically.

"You know that isn't a proper thing to do."

"Colonel, I have already seen you without your waistcoat and vest. Besides, I don't think you enjoy being in pain."

"Oh alright, I will."

Col. Tavington removed his waistcoat and vest, laying them on the ground beside him and even undid his ruffled shirt.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you."

I was silent for a moment and then asked, "Have you heard anything from my father?"

"I wrote to your father the evening of your capture and sent the letter with a post rider early the next morning. A day later, a letter came from your father saying that he would be arriving as soon as he could. Since then, I have heard nothing."

"Did my father mention anything of my brother, Samuel?"

"No, he did not."

Moments of silence passed between us and as it grew colder, I began to shiver. Col. Tavington noticed this and said, "We had best leave now as it is late and you are getting cold."

We returned to the estate and were standing just outside the colonel's quarters when there was the sound of footsteps coming toward us and an annoying voice drawled, "And what, pray tell, are you two doing up at this ungodly hour?"

It was General O'Hara. Col. Tavington turned and met him with a glare.

"I was just giving the colonel something to dull the pain he has been experiencing from his cracked ribs." I said smoothly to the general.

"Oh really, why then, are you doing this so late at night?" inquired the general in a cruelly amused tone.

"It needs to be taken every couple of hours." Replied the colonel smoothly.

The general glanced at us suspiciously and said, "Well then, you'd best get to your quarters before I change my mind on whether or not you are lying to me."

"Yes Sir." Col. Tavington and I replied in unison.

The general then walked down the hall to his quarters.

Colonel Tavington walked me across the hall to the entrance to my quarters.

"Thank you again, Miss Selton."

The colonel took my hand in his and gently kissed it. He stared at me, his eyes ablaze with intense, blue fire.

"I shall see you in the morning."

I lay in bed that evening thinking of the colonel. He didn't act like "the butcher" he was notoriously known for being. He was almost the exact opposite of the satanic brute everyone said he was. It didn't hurt either to say that Col. Tavington was also very handsome and, in a way, charming. But what was I thinking? He was my captor and, not to mention, we were on two opposing sides of war, he being a British Green Dragoon and I the daughter of a patriot. Also, there was a difference in class and age. He was at least six or seven years my senior and of a higher class. Still, I couldn't help being attracted by the mystery he held in his character.

Part 2. Broken Ribs and First Kisses 

The next morning, while I was eating breakfast that had been brought to my quarters by a servant, Col. Tavington entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Selton."

"And good morning to you, Col. Tavington."

"I was wondering if, after you're finished eating, you would join me to check on the dragoons."

"Aren't you relieved of your duties for a week?"

"Yes, however, that doesn't mean that I can't check on how my men are behaving in camp."

"Alright, I'll go, even if it isn't that proper."

"If I had to be proper all the time, I would go mad." Said the colonel.

I laughed and he grinned.

We went outside to the stables.

"The camp where the soldiers are staying is a short ride on horseback the property of the estate."

"Why, if the camp is for the soldiers, aren't you staying there?"

"All of the high-ranking officers stay in the estate." Replied Col. Tavington.

"I see. Well then, let us be going, shall we?"

The ride to the camp took about ten to fifteen minutes on horseback at a canter. When the colonel and I arrived at the camp, his demeanour seemed to change; he became more cold, serious, and business-like. One of the soldiers came up and said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Good day, Colonel; may I inquire as to who the young lady is with you?"

"She is Miss Mary Selton. And this is my second in command, Captain Bordon." Said the colonel introducing me to the soldier.

Captain Bordon was a tall man with light brown hair, soft facial features, and brown eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Selton. I've heard about you; your father is Charles Selton, isn't he?"

I nodded.

Captain Bordon turned to Col. Tavington.

"Sir, may I ask why you are here? I was led to believe that you were relieved of your duties for a week."

"I am relieved of my duties for a week, Bordon. Aside from the fact that I needn't a reason to come here, I was checking in on how my men were doing in camp." Replied the colonel rather sternly. "You should know, Captain, that I need no reason to visit the camp."

"Yes Sir, I apologize for asking." Replied Bordon.

"How is our newest recruit, James Wilkins?" Asked Col. Tavington, changing the subject.

"He is alright, however, he did seem a little unsettled while we were raiding homes." Replied the captain.

"Oh, is that so? Well, perhaps I shall have a little "talk" with him to ease him up a bit." Said the colonel, smirking.

Col. Tavington had me wait with Capt. Bordon while he went to "talk" with James Wilkins.

"The colonel seems so different at the moment from how he usually is." I said to the captain. "He's usually…"

"Polite, charming; I know; I take it you have really only seen him when he wasn't in camp or conducting raids on the Colonials. Otherwise, he's a nasty sort. He is especially brutal in battle and is often in trouble from General Lord Cornwallis for his brutality. But make no mistakes about his leadership. He is an excellent leader. Quite stern yes, however, he keeps his men in line better than anyone else, including, General Cornwallis. He has also brought Cornwallis the majority of the victories he has had in this war." Explained the captain.

"So, the colonel's mood depends on the atmosphere he is in and the people he is with?" I asked.

"You could say that; it more depends on whether or not Cornwallis has given him a berating and if so, the severity of it." Replied Capt. Bordon.

Col. Tavington came out of one of the many tents followed by whom I assumed was James Wilkins. Mr. Wilkins was a tall man, even taller than the colonel, with curly brown hair, and a tender face with soft, brown eyes. He looked fearfully at the colonel, who glared back at him.

"Come, Miss Selton, I shall show you the camp and introduce you to some of my men."

So, we walked around the camp and the colonel introduced me to his men. They were all quite friendly to me, however, I could see the slight unease they all seemed to have around their commanding officer.

As I mounted my horse to return to the estate, I turned to the colonel.

"Your men seem to fear you, Colonel."

"They do, do they? Well that is a good thing. An officer can't keep his men under control unless they fear him at least a bit." He replied.

Col. Tavington mounted his horse and we rode off.

As we were walking back to the stables to untack the horses and put them in their stalls, the colonel and I heard a very familiar and unwelcoming voice behind us drawl, "Well well, Colonel, how are you and your mistress doing?"

Col. Tavington froze and fisted his hands.

"She is not my mistress, General O'Hara, you know that." Said the colonel tersely, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't tell." Replied the general sarcastically.

Col. Tavington lunged for O'Hara and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him hard against one of the stall doors. The general stared for a moment dazed by the blow he had received from having his head slammed against the door. Suddenly, an enraged voice yelled from the entrance of the stables, "Tavington! What in God's name are you doing to General O'Hara! Release him this instant!"

Col. Tavington released the general and stared at Cornwallis, his face twitching in rage and horror at being caught beating the life out of his superior.

"I'll think of a punishment for you later." Said Cornwallis, glaring at Col. Tavington.

Lord General Cornwallis left the stables, muttering angrily to himself.

Just as the colonel and I were leaving the stables, Gen. O'Hara, who hadn't left with the lord general, tackled Col. Tavington to the ground, punching his already cracked ribs. The colonel gasped, writhing on the ground in pain.

"That's for being the bastard that you are." Said the general snottily, getting up and stalking out of the stables.

"Burn in Hell!" Called the colonel after General O'Hara.

"Take your own advice!" Replied the general behind his back.

Col. Tavington and I left the stables and went into the woods to the stream. The colonel immediately took off his waistcoat and vest, unqueued his hair, and undid his shirt to relieve the pain from his ribs and laid down on his back in the sun, groaning in pain. His breathing was shallow and slightly laboured because of the pain it caused him.

"Let me check your ribs." I said to Col. Tavington.

He stared at me, surprised by my request.

"I take it you're not a doctor, and this is, in no way, proper."

"If I had to be proper all the time, I'd go mad. I have an older brother who happens to be quite accident prone so I've had plenty of experience. Now, let me check them, Colonel."

"Alright, but you'd better pray to God that no one sees us."

Col. Tavington removed his shirt, exposing his muscular, solid, arms and chest. He winced slightly as I gently applied pressure with my fingertips to his ribs, assessing his wounds. His skin was warm and soft to the touch, and a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his chest.

"Well Colonel, a couple more of your ribs are broken."

"Damn. O'Hara will go straight to hell for this. Anyway, thank you for the diagnosis."

I blushed slightly.

"You're welcome. Now, that wasn't that bad for not being proper was it?"

"No, it wasn't." He whispered. "It wasn't that bad at all. In fact, it wasn't bad enough."

Col. Tavington ran a hand through my hair and drew me closer to him. His eyes seared me with their fire as his face neared mine until I was practically lying on top of him. He drew me closer still, gently touching his soft, warm lips to mine. He pulled back for a moment, his eyes staring into mine, but then kissed me again, this time more deeply and with more passion.

After what seemed an eternity, the colonel broke away, out of breath, and caressed the side of my face with his hand.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"You're welcome, he replied, gently kissing my forehead.

We got up off of the ground. The colonel put his shirt back on and picked up the rest of his belongings. Then, we headed out of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1. Star Gazers 

As Col. Tavington and I left the woods, there was an almost awkward silence between us and we didn't speak again until we reached our quarters.

As we stood outside my quarters, I said to the colonel, "How ironic that I should receive my first kiss from my captor."

He chuckled.

"Yes, it is ironic isn't it? Well, Miss Selton, I shall see you tonight".

That evening, I joined the colonel and the other officers for supper in the banquet hall of the estate. I took a seat between the colonel and General O'Hara. This was a good thing as it prevented the colonel and the general from killing each other. However, Col. Tavington and Gen. O'Hara kept throwing each other evil looks when the general lord wasn't looking and

this created a rather tense environment.

As supper was just getting finished and people were beginning to leave the table, General O'Hara came over as the colonel and I were leaving the banquet hall and, while Cornwallis wasn't looking, elbowed the colonel hard in the ribs. Col. Tavington blanched, putting a hand on his ribs.

"Oh, so sorry." Said the general, smirking maliciously.

"Bastard." Mumbled the colonel under his breath.

O'Hara hadn't gone but a step when the colonel stuck out his foot and tripped him. Gen. O'Hara went stumbling forward, crashing into Gen. Lord Cornwallis. Cornwallis turned around and looked down at O'Hara, who was picking himself up off of the floor.

"Dear dear O'Hara, I believe you have had one too many glasses of wine this evening." Said the colonel smoothly.

"O'Hara, I told you not to have wine this evening as it makes you rather dull witted." Commented Cornwallis in a disappointed voice.

"But Sir, I…"

The Lord General wasn't listening to O'Hara as already entering his quarters on the first floor.

Gen. O'Hara turned and glared at the colonel.

"Oh, so sorry." Said the colonel, grinning devilishly.

"Go to hell!" Hissed the general.

"Take your own advice, and while you're at it, burn." Replied the colonel.

O'Hara, looking quite affronted, stomped up the stairs to his quarters.

Col. Tavington and I walked outside the estate to the gardens. I stopped suddenly walking and looked up at the star filled heavens.

"Are you alright, Miss Selton?" Asked the colonel.

"I'm fine, Colonel. I'm just looking at the stars. Look, there's the North Star."

"I see, yes, stars are quite a wondrous sight to behold on a clear night like this. Look, there's the constellation, Draco."

I nodded. We continued our walk in the garden.

"How long have you and General O'Hara been on bad terms with eachother?" I asked.

"Ever since I became Colonel of the British Green Dragoons. He has always had it in for me. Even during my first few battles and raids, he was pointing out my slightest, least important faults and cursing family name on a daily basis."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Miss Selton. After all, I probably deserve some of the beratings that Cornwallis and O'Hara give me. I will admit I can be brutal during war. However, I can't seem to help myself on that one. The colonists make me so angry, thinking that they can even go to battle against England. It's embarrassing to have to fight such a meek and lowly foe."

I would have been angry if anyone else had stated what the colonel just did, however, being as it was the colonel who stated it and I was in an area occupied by the British, I held my tongue.

We finished our walk in the gardens and returned to our quarters.

"As always, I shall be waiting for you in the morning." Said the colonel softly.

He gently kissed my hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Good night, Miss Selton."

Part 2. Crumbled World 

"Miss Selton, wake up!" an urgent voice whispered in my ear. It was seven o' clock in the morning. I shook myself from my stupor, concentrating on the figure in front of me. As my vision, blurred from sleep, cleared, I recognized the figure in front of me as Col. Tavington.

"Get dressed, I need to show you something. Hurry!" said the colonel urgently.

Col. Tavington left the room and I got dressed, puzzled as to why he had awakened me. Then, I met the colonel outside my quarters. He took my arm and led me outside, to one of the more secluded gardens on the estate.

"What's going on; you look distressed, Colonel."

Col. Tavington pulled out a letter that was tucked in his waistcoat and handed it to me. I read it and blanched. It read:

_July 1779_

_Butcher,_

_The subject you seek is no longer alive and neither is his son. They were caught two days ago, tried for treason, and hanged. As for his daughter, we do not welcome the children of traitors._

_Signed,_

_The Ghost_

I felt weak and collapsed on the ground. Surely this had to be a bad dream. A nightmare. Yet it was staring me in the face; my father and brother were dead. Col. Tavington sat down, gathering me in his arms. Tears flowed, like a river, from my eyes and I buried my face in the colonel's waistcoat as he held me close and gently stroked my hair. My father, brother and I were all that remained of my family; everyone else, including everyone on my mother's side of the family, had died of disease, or birth complications. Now, I was the only Selton left; my world crumbled.

Part 3. Starvation 

For days I locked myself in my quarters at the estate. I spoke to no one; I ate nothing. I just sat, huddled alone in a corner of my quarters. I could tell my behaviour was beginning to make Col. Tavington distressed. Though he had returned to doing evening raids, he was given two weeks to be relieved of fighting in any battles to let his ribs heal. He was the best soldier the British had and they didn't want him to be in anything but his best condition for fighting. This meant he was free of any work during the day. So, during the day, almost every hour, I could hear him pacing up and down the hall that ran by my quarters, muttering to himself in agitation and asking anyone who passed by if they had seen me come out of my quarters while he was gone.

One day as the colonel was pacing outside my quarters, I heard him say, "Bordon, I have to leave on an errand for Lord General Cornwallis for a couple of days. Please make sure no one disturbs Miss Selton while I am gone."

"Yes Sir." Bordon replied.

Col. Tavington left, his footsteps fading as he went downstairs.

Over the next two days, I got exactly the opposite of what the Colonel asked for me. The morning after Col. Tavington had talked to Capt. Bordon, there was a knock on my door and Gen. O'Hara's voice called, "My dear Mary, are you well?"

"I'm fine." I answered weakly.

"You don't sound fine. Darling would you like me to assist you with anything?"

I was quite affronted by the general's lack of formality and replied, "The only way you can be of assistance to me is if you leave me alone."

The general stalked away, back to his quarters. However, this didn't mean that he stopped annoying me. Though the captain tried endlessly to stop O'Hara he was unsuccessful and for the rest of the day and all of the next, the general pestered me every hour. He even brought along other soldiers, including Lord General Cornwallis and James Wilkins to help him pester me.

O'Hara even pestered me the day after that! What a thickheaded dolt! However, by now I had grown too weak from lack of sleep and nourishment to respond.

When the Colonel arrived later that day from his errand, he walked straight down the hall to the entrance of my quarters.

"Move!" He snapped at O'Hara, who was standing at the entrance.

"Why should I?" Challenged the general.

"Because I'll pummel that bloody snow white ass of yours if you don't." Retorted the colonel. "Now move."

"Fine, Butcher." Retorted the general.

Col. Tavington knocked on the door.

"Miss Selton will you please open the door; it's me." Said Col. Tavington in a concerned tone.

"I can't." I replied weakly. "I haven't strength enough."

"Get me the other key to Miss Selton's quarters, O'Hara." Ordered the colonel.

"But…"

"O'Hara!" Shot the colonel. "Obey me if you don't want your bloody porcelain face distorted!"

Gen. O'Hara left the entrance of my quarters and returned shortly with the key. Col. Tavington took it from him and opened my door. His mouth opened in shock upon seeing me.

My face was gaunt and pale and my eyes were bloodshot and puffy from lack of sleep and crying. I had also lost weight from not eating.

Col. Tavington dropped the key in shock.

"My God, Mary, what has happened to you!"

I could no longer hold myself up and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Col. Tavington rushed over to me, dropped to the floor, and pulled me into a sitting position between his legs, placing my head on his chest. He eased himself back a bit so I could rest more comfortably against him.

"Get my Captain." He ordered O'Hara.

"Shouldn't we get a doctor?" The general asked.

"Yes, however, as I can't leave her and you don't have brains enough to find a doctor fast enough, I need my captain to do the job." Shot the colonel impatiently.

"O'Hara left quickly, without saying a word. Col. Tavington felt my forehead.

"You have a fever." He said softly.

Col. Tavington picked me up and carried me over to my bed, carefully laying me on top of it. We waited a few minutes until Capt. Bordon came.

"Sir, all of the doctors were deployed to the troops after the brutal beatings we received in battle yesterday."

"Damn." Replied the colonel. "Well then, let's see here; judging by appearance, Miss Selton, you look very sleep deprived and your corset though done to its tightest which I could tell when I held you, is a bit loose, suggesting weight loss."

I nodded meekly, indicating that he was correct.

"Bordon, get some food for Miss Selton." Said the colonel.

The captain nodded and swiftly left the room.

"I can't eat." I whispered to Col. Tavington.

"Shh." He replied soothingly.

"I'm not going to be able to keep the food down."

"At least try." Col. Tavington replied.

Capt. Bordon returned shortly with some soup and water on a tray.

"Here, eat this." Said the colonel, lifting the bowl of soup off of the tray and holding it out to me.

I took the spoon in my trembling hands.

"I can't do this; I can't eat."

Col. Tavington took the spoon from me and placed it and the bowl back on the tray. He then took the glass of water and handed it to me, saying, "Well then, drink your water and try to sleep."

Col. Tavington handed me the glass of water and I drank from it. Then he took the glass from me when I was finished, set it on the tray, and handed the tray to Capt. Bordon.

"Take this to one of the kitchen servants to be cleaned."

"Yes Sir." Replied the captain and he left the room.

"You get some rest." Said the colonel, stroking my cheek. "I'll lock the door so no one disturbs you and in about thirty minutes, I'll return to check on you."

Part 4. A Sick Minded General 

Col. Tavington left my quarters, closing and locking the door behind him. Soon after the colonel left, I fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares. I watched in my dreams, the hanging of my father and brother by their fellow comrades and woke up screaming in terror, sweating and shaking all over. All of a sudden, there was the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall and General O'Hara came bursting through the door. He rushed to my bedside and asked, "My dear, are you alright?"

I grew fearful upon seeing the ill glint in the general's eyes and asked, "What are you doing here? The door was locked and the colonel would never give you the key."

"How I got in here does not matter. I only wished to check up on you." Replied the general slyly, running his hand through my hair and caressing the side of my face.

"If you really want to know, I "liberated" the key from the colonel's waistcoat when I "bumped" into him at the camp."

"Leave me!" I cried, trying to rise from the bed.

"I think not." Replied O'Hara, forcing me back down and climbing on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to struggle against the general, but it was no use; I was too weak.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Col. Tavington stormed in, followed by Capt. Bordon. The colonel seized the general and slammed him hard, into one of the walls.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you ill mannered, devilish whore!" Roared the colonel to O'Hara, punching him hard in the ribs. Then, before the general could retaliate, Col. Tavington kicked the general hard in the groin with the spur of his boot and the general crumpled to the ground gasping in pain.

"Bordon, take Mary to my quarters and stay with her." Ordered the colonel.

Just as Capt. Bordon and I were leaving my quarters, Gen. O'Hara got up and made a lunge for me. Capt. Bordon stepped in front of me and tried to grab the general but the general dodged Bordon and gave him a blow to the head, sending the captain crashing to the floor, unconscious. Tavington drew his sabre and stalked toward the general. The general also drew his sabre. Col. Tavington slashed at O'Hara, slicing deep into the general's calves, spraying blood. O'Hara cried out in pain. Col. Tavington slashed again but this time, the blow was deflected and the general grazed the right side of the colonel's face with his sabre and dealt him a blow to the head with his fist, sending the colonel stumbling backwards, dazed. I made an attempt to get to the entrance of my quarters but the general grabbed me, pulling the sleeves of my dress down, tearing my dress in the back exposing my shoulders and some of my back.

"Why don't you just give up now while you're still ahead?" Sneered the general, his eyes glinting evilly in the sunlight streaming in from the window.

Just then, Col. Tavington snuck up behind the general with his sabre sheathed and, with the flat of the sabre, gave the general a blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. O'Hara fell to the floor with a thud. I sank to the floor, shaking in horror at what O'Hara had almost done to me.

"Here." Said the colonel, offering me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me off of the floor.

"Are you alright; you're trembling." Said Col. Tavington, his voice full of concern.

He embraced me tightly, placing a hand in the rip that the general had made in my dress and stroking my back and shoulders. His touch was warm and reassuring.

"I'll be fine." I replied in a small voice.

A few moments later, Captain Bordon and Gen. O'Hara came around. He began to move toward me but the colonel, still holding me, took out his pistol, cocked it and pointed it at the general.

"Bordon, take this filthy, corrupt ingrate to Cornwallis and give him an account of his ill behaviour."

"Yes Sir."

Bordon escorted Gen. O'Hara out of my quarters with a pistol pressed to the general's back. Col. Tavington tilted my face upward. It was then that I noticed that blood was running down the side of his right cheek and down his neck to the white shirt under his waistcoat, staining it red.

"You are bleeding." I said softly.

"I have shed blood before. It is nothing to worry about. Right now, my main concern is you." Replied the colonel.

Col. Tavington went to the wardrobe in my quarters and pulled out a blue dress.

"Perhaps you would like to change while I have a conference with Gen. Lord Cornwallis about Gen. O'Hara."

I nodded to the colonel and he left the room, taking the key from the drawer of the desk in my quarters and locking the door behind him.

After I finished changing, I waited for a few minutes before the colonel returned and unlocked the door. He looked a bit grim.

"Come." He said leading me into his quarters.

His quarters were immaculate and a great deal larger than mine. There were several pieces of furniture in his quarters, including an enormous four-poster bed with white curtains drawn around it.

Col. Tavington opened the curtains on the four-poster and sat on the bed, indicating for me to come and sit next to him. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"As you know, I was attending a conference with Cornwallis about Gen. O'Hara's actions. He was quite upset with the general's behaviour and gave him a severe berating; the look on the general's face as he was being berated was so amusing that I almost had to excuse myself from the room because I could hardly contain myself. However, the general's punishment wasn't nearly severe enough. All that the Lord General did was move the general's quarters to a different floor and have him muck the horse stalls and care for the horses for two months. Had it been I who had tried ravishing you, I would be on the next ship to England."

"Why does Cornwallis allow the general to get away with almost everything and you with nothing?" I asked.

"Classes." Replied the colonel. "You see, Cornwallis and O'Hara are of a higher class than I, so they find it amusing to poke fun at me and my family name because they knew my father and his bad reputation quite well. Not to mention, they always did get along quite well, Cornwallis, being the rich bully and O'Hara, his git of a partner. So when Cornwallis became Gen. Lord, he immediately appointed O'Hara to be Brigade General. I would be at an even higher class than they are now if it wasn't for my father tarnished the family name."

"I see, so the only reason O'Hara gets away with what he does is because he gets along and is good friends with Cornwallis."

Col. Tavington nodded. "Now, about your sleeping arrangements."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Gen. O'Hara may be on a different floor, but unfortunately, he still has your key. So, I thought that since I have raids this evening and because O'Hara does not have the key to my quarters, therefore making them safer than your own, I would offer you my quarters for the evening."

"Thank you for your generosity." I replied. "I shall accept the offer."

"Well, you must be exhausted."

I nodded. "Yes I am. "

"Stay here and rest. I will come for you when it's time for supper."

Col. Tavington left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. I lay down on the colonel's four-poster bed. The white sheets were soft and pressed, and his scent, a combination of pine and spice, lingered on them. Within minutes I was sleeping comfortably, not needing to worry about unwanted visitors.

I awoke about two hours later to the soft, warm sensation of the colonel's lips against mine.

"It's time for supper."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 10. Brawls, Courting and Shooting

That evening at supper, I sat next to Col. Tavington, who sat next to Capt. Bordon in the dining hall. Just as we had begun eating, Gen. O'Hara stalked in and settled himself in the chair next to me. Col. Tavington and I glanced at eachother and then switched places.

"Well, it appears that Col. Tavington doesn't like sharing his finds with others." Snided Gen. O'Hara.

"She is not mine." Growled the colonel his eyes alight with blue fire.

Gen. O'Hara, ignoring the colonel's warning signs of anger, said quite loudly, "Let me guess Colonel; you have probably already shagged her and now that you're finished with her, you're denying that you would even do such a thing. In fact, you would probably even deny that you knew her."

Before anyone could do anything, Col. Tavington hauled back and punched the general in the face, splitting his lip.

"Tavington, O'Hara, stop this at once!" Cried Lord General Cornwallis.

His efforts however, were in vain. The general and the colonel were wrestling eachother violently on the floor. Both men had split lips and the general was now sporting two black eyes and a bloody nose. Two soldiers, along with Capt. Bordon, tried to pry the colonel off of Gen. O'Hara and restrain him. They succeeded in doing so about ten minutes, but they didn't go unscathed. Two of the soldiers who had helped pry and restrain the colonel from Gen. O'Hara had huge bruises all over their faces and Capt. Bordon's lip was cut and bleeding.

Cornwallis excused the soldiers and I from the dining hall but ordered Col. Tavington and Gen. O'Hara to stay behind.

I went and waited outside the colonel's quarters for him to return. I waited about ten minutes until Col. Tavington returned looking quite dismal and we entered his quarters.

Col. Tavington sat down on the four-poster.

"O'Hara and I received quite a berating from the lord general."

"I figured at least that much; his voice carried all the way to your quarters from the banquet hall." I replied. "So, what did Cornwallis say anyway?"

"Well, for starters, he called us foolish boys." Said the colonel ruefully. "He went on to say how surprised and affronted he was to see his two most efficient men brawling at supper. I'm a bit surprised by the consequences we received. I have to assist with training new recruits for a week, while O'Hara has to care for Cornwallis' two Great Danes, Jupiter and Mars, for two weeks along with the consequences he received earlier today. I daresay I received the better consequence; those Great Danes are so damn stupid and prissy that it makes dealing with new recruits seem like nothing. However, Cornwallis, the damn idiot that he is, threatened to send me back to England should my temper flare again against my superiors."

"You don't deserve your consequences." I said sitting down beside the colonel on the four-poster."

"Ah, but the cause was worth it." He replied, wrapping his arm around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I have to leave soon to begin raids this evening so why don't you go to your quarters and get your nightdress."

I went to my quarters to get my nightdress. There were still drops of blood on the floor from O'Hara being slashed in the calves by the colonel and I shuddered slightly upon seeing them.

I left my quarters after I retrieved my nightdress and returned to Col. Tavington's quarters. The colonel rose from the four-poster and met me half way across his quarters.

"I've got to go to camp to meet my men. If anyone tries to enter while I'm gone, there's a loaded pistol under my four-poster."

"Colonel, I thank you again for your generosity. However, should I be wrong in thinking that captives are normally not to be treated this well?" I asked.

"You are no longer my captive; your father id dead. However, I still feel responsible for you." Replied the colonel.

"Then are you suggesting that you fancy me?"

"Perhaps." He replied with a small smile.

Col. Tavington pulled me close and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let that be the answer to your question." Said the colonel, brushing a stray lock of hair from my eyes. "I shall see you early in the morning as I won't return until then."

Col. Tavington left the room, locking the door behind him. His footsteps echoed down the hall, becoming more distant as he got further and further away.

I got dressed in my nightdress and laid down on the four-poster. Within minutes, I was asleep.

I awoke early the next morning to footsteps echoing across the room. I looked up and saw Col. Tavington walk across the room to his desk, take a piece of used parchment from one of its drawers, and begin to read its contents.

I stared, curious as to what he was reading. He looked up from reading and upon seeing that I was awake, quickly folded the piece of parchment and stuck it in a drawer in his desk.

"Ah, you're awake; I say, after some sleep and nourishment, you are beginning to look like yourself again. How are you feeling?"

"Better considering the circumstances, thank you. Your bed was so comfortable that I fell asleep in minutes."

"Yes, it is very comfortable. I returned to the estate around three this morning but I didn't want to wake you, so, being as I still had the key to your quarters, I decided to stay there. However, sleep was impossible. Your bed is so damn firm that a rock would be more comfortable. So really, I haven't had any sleep."

"You look sleep deprived." I commented, noting that he had dark circles under his eyes, his waistcoat and vest weren't on and his hair was coming unqueued.

"Well, getting no sleep is nothing new for me. In about two hours, I have to go to camp to begin assisting the other officers with training the new recruits."

"Surely you can rest for at least thirty minutes."

"I cannot; I must go to the washroom to bathe and then I must eat breakfast."

"Then promise me you'll get at least some rest before you go on raids this evening."

"I am not going on raids this evening; there's a ball at the estate and I was hoping you would accompany me. But, given the recent events you have experienced, I understand if you decline."

"I would be honoured to attend the ball with you this evening even though the news of it is rather sudden."

"Really, you didn't know about the ball until now?"

"No; normally news travels quickly around here but with all that has been going on with me, I just neglected to pay attention to the events that were occurring at the estate. However, before I attend the ball with you, I want you to get some rest so you'll be in a decent mood this evening."

"For you, I shall rest before the ball this evening." Replied the colonel.

"Thank you."

Col. Tavington left his quarters and went to the washroom to bathe. I left the room and went to my quarters and grabbed a clean, pressed dress. Then I headed to another washroom to clean myself up and change.

I was just leaving m quarters when I realized that I had left the dress that I had worn the previous day in the colonel's quarters, and went to get it.

As I was leaving his quarters, Gen. O'Hara came stalking up to me and asked, "And what business do you have being in Col. Tavington's quarters?"

"I was just getting my dress." I answered tersely.

"Poor thing; he shagged you, didn't he? I knew his intentions were ill."

I cuffed the general hard across the face and he stumbled backward, surprised by the blow.

"Col. Tavington most certainly did not shag me! For your information, the colonel allowed me to use his quarters for the evening while he was conducting raids because you still have the key to my quarters and he didn't believe that you would leave me alone."

"My my, don't we have a fiery demeanour."

"Yes I do; now leave me!" I shouted at the general.

I turned to leave but the general grabbed me by the arm.

"Unhand me at once or I'll have you court-martialed!" I seethed, cuffing him again.

O'Hara released me and I ran to Col. Tavington's quarters and didn't go to the washroom until the general left.

After I left the washroom, I decided that after breakfast, I would go to camp to see the colonel and see how the training was going.

There weren't very many people in the banquet hall during breakfast as many of the officers had already left on duty, so I left early from the from the banquet hall and went to the stables.

Upon entering the stables, I spotted the colonel's second in command, Capt. Bordon.

"Good morning, Miss Selton." Said the captain. "I trust you are feeling better."

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"May I inquire as to where you are going?" Asked Bordon.

"I am going to camp to see the colonel."

"He's assisting in training the new recruits." Commented the captain.

"I know; I thought I'd see how he's coming along with them." I replied.

"Well then, may I accompany you as I myself am headed to the camp?"

"Very well, you may." I answered.

We arrived at camp and had two soldiers take our horses to tether them to trees. Capt. Bordon led me over past the tents to an open field where a group of soldiers stood. As we neared the group of men, I noticed some of the men looked quite frightened and were pointing in the direction of one of the officers. I followed the direction where the men were pointing with my eyes and spotted Col. Tavington. He appeared to be disciplining one of the new recruits. I moved closer to the colonel and as I did, I could hear what he was saying.

"Did I not warn you to watch where you were pointing your pistol!" Hissed the colonel to the recruit.

"My sincerest apologies, Sir." Replied the frightened recruit.

He was about to run off when the colonel grabbed him by his collar and said in a deadly voice, "You had better hope this heals quickly!"

Col. Tavington released the recruit and he ran off before the colonel could do anything else to him.

Col. Tavington walked over to a nearby tree and sat down under it. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around a look of annoyance on his face, but the look was quickly replaced by one of surprise upon recognition.

"Miss Selton, what are you doing here?"

"I just decided to come here to see you and see how well the new recruits were doing."

"The new recruits are pitiful. They hardly listen to anything and some of them can't even aim a pistol properly." Said the colonel bitterly.

"I see; what happened to you?" I asked, eying a bloody hole in Col. Tavington's uniform.

"One of the recruits wasn't aiming his pistol very well and instead of hitting the intended target, the damn fool hit me! Had he been any more inaccurate at shooting, he would have killed me."

"Let me see how deep the bullet penetrated you." I said.

"I think not. At least not while there are other soldiers around." Replied the colonel.

"Colonel, I am as skilled as if not more so, as any of the doctors at camp."

"You're a woman."

"That didn't matter before."

"Yes, however, we were alone."

"Colonel, do you want your arm cut off by a doctor who doesn't know what he's doing, or do you value your arm and want care from someone who knows what they're doing?"

"You're not going to back down are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I didn't think so; alright, you may assess my wound, however, let's find a medic's tent that is vacant."

We went to a vacant medic's tent and the colonel removed his waistcoat and rolled the right sleeve of his shirt up to his shoulder. I grabbed a pair of tweezers from a table in the tent and began to examine Col. Tavington's bullet wound.

"Your wound doesn't look too deep, yet, to get a well estimated guess on how deep your wound really is, I must remove the bullet."

"Well then, do what you must." Said Col. Tavington.

I rummaged through various boxes in the tent and found clean bandages and pliers but nothing to relieve pain. I walked back over to where the colonel was sitting in the tent and said, "I assume you have a high level of pain tolerance."

I braced the bullet with the pliers and squeezed. Col. Tavington flinched and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as I removed the bullet. Blood oozed out of his arm where the bullet had once been. I bandaged Col. Tavington's arm, pulled his shirtsleeve back down and helped him get his waistcoat back on.

"The wound isn't too deep; still, it is slightly deeper than I expected and it could affect your performance in battle."

"Damn recruit." Mumbled the colonel.

"Come, let us return to the estate as you are finished training the recruits until after noon and I can properly tend to your wound there."

Col. Tavington and I left the medic's tent and went to search the camp for Capt. Bordon. The soldiers, sensing Col. Tavington's irate mood, gave him a wide berth as we went through the camp.

We found the captain by some tethered horses talking to the recruit that I had seen Col. Tavington disciplining earlier.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, Bordon?" Asked Col. Tavington.

"I was just giving this recruit some instructions on how to better his skills with his arms."

"Did you teach this dolt how to aim his pistol; He shot me in the arm." Said the colonel, glaring at the recruit who shrank back in fear.

"He shot you in the arm!" Private, you really must be aware of where you aim your weapons; we could have lost one of our best men! Now, before you shoot anyone else, make sure you understand the importance of awareness while your aiming your weapons."

"Yes Sir." Squeaked the recruit.

"Bordon, I shall meet you back at the estate."

"Yes Sir."

Col. Tavington untethered his stallion, Asmodeus from the tree and led him to where my mount was tethered. We mounted our horses and headed back to the estate.

Once at the estate, I fetched a pail and filled it with water at the well in front of the estate and went back to the stables where Col. Tavington was unsaddling the horses.

"What is that for?" Asked the colonel, gesturing to the pail of water.

"Cleaning your wound; now come."

Col. Tavington finished unsaddling the horses, placed them in their stalls, and followed me into the estate to the main washroom on the second floor. He removed his waistcoat and rolled up his sleeve so I could remove the bandage from his arm. I grabbed some clean rags that I had taken from the medic's tent at camp, dipped them into the pail of water and pressed them onto Col. Tavington's wound. Water and blood ran down his arm. I cleaned his arm several more times before taking him upstairs to his quarters; there, I stitched and rebandaged his wound.

"You didn't have any serious damage done to your arm, however, be careful with it."

"I shall; thank you." Replied Col. Tavington. "You are remarkable, Mary; where did you learn your skills?"

"My father taught me; he said that even though it wasn't proper for women to learn skills like reading and doctoring, I needed to know them because even women may encounter situations where these skills were needed."

"He taught you well."

"Yes, he did." I replied softly.

That evening for the ball, I wore a green dress and wore my hair in a bun. I met the colonel outside his quarters. He was wearing the same uniform that he had worn to the previous ball with the exception of a new uniform waistcoat.

"Come, I have something for you." Said Col. Tavington, leading me into his quarters and closing the door. He went to his desk and pulled from it a small black box.

"Open it." He said softly, handing the box to me.

I opened it and was surprised by what was inside. Inside the box was a gold necklace with three emeralds that hung down the middle of it. The necklace and the emeralds were of the finest quality and must have costed a fortune.

"Colonel, this is an extremely expensive piece of jewelry; where did you ever get the money to pay for it?"

"My rank pays well." He answered, taking the necklace from the box and placing it around my neck.

"Thank you. This is so exquisite, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." I said.

"You already have by tolerating my temper and tending to my injuries." Col. Tavington answered.

I smiled. The colonel held me at arm's length, looking me over and said, "The necklace matches your eyes quite nicely."

"Yes, it does." I answered.

"Well, let's go." Said Col. Tavington.

We went outside and met Capt. Bordon.

"There is certainly a large number of people attending the ball this evening." Commented the captain, looking out at the many soldiers and women conversing out on the front lawn.

"Yes, there is." Replied Col. Tavington in a flat tone taking a glass of wine from a tray that was being held by a servant.

Capt. Bordon, the colonel and I stole away from the crowd of people on the front lawn to the gardens in the back of the estate.

"So, Colonel, are you planning dance with Miss Selton this evening?"

"No, Bordon, I am not." Replied the colonel.

"Colonel, I'm surprised at you; you just refused a dance with the belle of the ball." Said Capt. Bordon. "None of the other women here turn half as many heads or dance half as well as she does."

Col. Tavington sighed.

"Alright Bordon; take Miss Selton onto the dance floor and I'll cut in when I'm finished with my wine."

"I knew you would give in sooner or later." Said the captain.

"Bordon, you've known me too long; you're exposing me." Said the colonel in mock disappointment. "Just don't expose me in front of my me or my superiors and I'll let you have your head."

"Sir, I wouldn't dream of exposing you in front of those you didn't want to be exposed to."

"I know Bordon; I was just joshing you. Now take Miss Selton to the dance floor."

"Yes Sir."

Capt. Bordon led me onto the dance floor and we danced for a few minutes while we waited for the colonel to finish his wine. As we were dancing, I spotted Gen. O'Hara looking for a place to cut in. He spotted me and gave me a devilish grin. I silently cursed myself for looking in his direction. O'Hara moved towards me and was just about to cut in when Col. Tavington arrived and cut in right in front of the general. The look of embarrassment and anger on the general's face as he saw Col. Tavington cut in was priceless. The colonel smirked at the general and the general, looking as if he had swallowed poison, stomped off.

After we finished dancing, Col. Tavington and I went on horseback into the woods to the stream. Light from the moon streamed through the trees, hitting the colonel's eyes, making their icy-blue colour even more prominent.

"It feels good to be away from a crowd of stuffy people." Stated Col. Tavington.

"Are you always this secretive?" I asked.

"Mostly. I can't trust anyone around here except for you and my captain. I've known Bordon ever since I first became Colonel of the British Green Dragoons. He does have his thickheaded moments by he's like a brother and best friend to me.

I trust you because you're easy to talk to and you don't look at me like I'm a thickheaded dolt when I am talking to you about what others might call "ravings" or "useless information". You're…"

"Yes?"

Col. Tavington hesitated for a moment and then said, "You're captivating. Your beauty, fiery demeanour and the fact that you certainly aren't lacking smarts, attracts me to you. I knew just after I had captured you that I was attracted to you. At first, I thought I was being a fool. After all, what chance did I have with you? We certainly got off to a spiteful start. You were my captive and the daughter of a patriot. We are on two opposing sides of war. What's more, I wasn't supposed to have these feelings lest I would be court-martialed and sent back to England. Yet, as much as I wanted to suppress my growing attraction to you, I realized that my feelings toward you couldn't be suppressed, no matter what the circumstances were. So, I just decided to face the fact that I was falling for you. Forgive me if what I say next sounds foolish but seeing as I can't exactly get your father's consent, I was hoping I could have yours on courting you."

"Your request isn't foolish." I said to Col. Tavington.

"Miss Selton, the Colonials call me The Butcher." Replied the colonel.

"Even butchers need companions." I said.

Col. Tavington's face lit up.

"So, you consent?" he asked eagerly.

I moved forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let that be the answer to your question, Colonel." I replied smiling.

"William." Said Col. Tavington pulling me close. "You may call me William."

He undid my bun, sending my hair cascading down my shoulders and kissed me deeply, running his hands through my hair. I pulled away, out of breath, and caressed the side of William's face with my hand. Suddenly, a voice from the shadows snarled, "Tavington you fool; thought you could snub me in front of Miss Selton and get away with it did you?"

"Show yourself; I'm armed!" Demanded William, taking out a pistol.

"As am I." Replied O'Hara, stepping out of the shadows and pointing a cocked pistol at the colonel's chest.

"Perhaps by shooting one of you, the other will learn their place in this war." Said the general in an evilly amused tone as he began to pull the trigger on the pistol.

"No!" I cried trying to move in front of William.

However, before I could get in front of him, O'Hara turned and fired his pistol at me, hitting me in my abdomen. I screamed in pain as blood began flowing from the hole the bullet had created in the middle of my dress and collapsed on the ground.

O'Hara tried to run away but before he could get very far, William stepped forward and shot him in the leg and he crumpled to the ground, gasping in pain, holding his leg.

William rushed over to where I lay on the ground, my hands and dress covered in blood from my wound. He carefully turned me over on my back.

"William.." I whispered, but my speech was unclear because blood was collecting in my mouth and running onto my lips, making it difficult for me to speak.

"Shh." Whispered William, placing my head in his lap to keep me from swallowing blood.

"Colonel." A voice called from nearby in the woods. "I heard gunshots and since I knew you Miss Selton were here, I came to see if everything was alright."

As the owner of the voice drew nearer, I recognized that the voice belonged to Capt. Bordon.

"Bordon, come here and help me remove Mary's corset." Ordered William.

"Sir?" Asked Bordon in bewilderment.

"She's been shot by O'Hara." Commented William. "Now hold her so I can remove her corset."

"Shouldn't we get a medic?"

"No, there isn't enough time; she's bleeding from her mouth."

Bordon held me up as William removed my dress and the skirts under it until I only had my underclothes and corset on. Then, William removed the corset and replaced my dress so that I wasn't so exposed. William pulled out a dagger and made a cut in the middle of my dress and underclothes, exposing the bullet wound. My vision began to waver and I coughed, sending droplets of blood into Bordon's lap.

"Bordon, find Asmodeus; he should be tethered to a tree not far from here; when you find it, check the saddlebags; there should be medical supplies in them as I haven't emptied them for a few days." Ordered William.

"Yes Sir."

The captain left and William took his place, cradling my head in his lap. He placed his hand in the slit he had cut in my dress and underclothes and began assessing my wound.

"Damn; the wound is obviously deep.." He commented.

Bordon returned about five minutes later with bandages and pliers to remove the bullet. By now, my vision was blurred and I was only dimly aware of my surroundings as everything was beginning to blur together. My breathing had also become laboured.

William grabbed the pliers and whispered, "I'm going to remove the bullet."

I felt the warmth of William's palm as he braced me to remove the bullet and then I felt a shiver run down my spine as he brought the pliers to my wound.

Pain racked my body mercilessly as the pliers penetrated deep beneath my skin, bracing the bullet. I grabbed William's arm, giving him a pleading look; I wanted to scream from the pain, but the blood in my mouth prevented me from doing so. He paused and looked down at me, caressing my face with his free hand.

"I hate to cause you more pain, however, I would hate it even more if I didn't pull the bullet and you bled to death." He said softly.

I nodded almost imperceptibly. William braced me again, tightened his hold on the bullet and pulled straight up. The amount of pain I experienced was so intense that I dug my fingernails into William's leg, causing him to flinch. William pulled the lead ball from my body, tossing it and the pliers aside, turned to Bordon and said, "Rip her skirts."

Bordon immediately turned to my skirts lying on the ground and began tearing them, handing the torn pieces to William. He pressed the torn pieces to my wound. I gasped in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks.

This process of placing torn bits of my skirts onto my wound went on late into the night and as it became later and later, I became weaker and weaker, slipping in and out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1. Nightmare 

William, Bordon and I spent the rest of the night in the woods and by two the next morning, I was so exhausted from the pain and blood loss that I passed out and didn't come around until about three hours later.

I regained consciousness and found myself in William's quarters on his four-poster with the curtains open, surrounded by William, Bordon and Lord Gen. Cornwallis. Both William and the captain were pale with worry and even Cornwallis had a concerned expression on his face. I looked down at my wound, which was now wrapped in bandages, and I could feel the stitches beneath them.

"Come Bordon." Said Cornwallis, leading the captain out of William's quarters, leaving William and I alone.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked now that the bleeding from my mouth had fully subsided.

"You nearly bled to death. Thankfully, it wasn't too long after you passed out that we were able to staunch the bleeding from your wound, thus stopping the bleeding from your mouth shortly after. Bordon and I were able to get you up here once your bleeding had subsided but were caught by Cornwallis while entering my quarters."

"So, he knows everything now?"

"Yes, well, almost everything anyway."

"What does he know?"

"Well, he knows about my courting you because O'Hara told Cornwallis after he had been shot in the leg; apparently, he had followed us into the woods and had heard and seen everything that went on between us there last evening leading up to the shooting. O'Hara also reported to Cornwallis that I had shot him in the leg, however, given the circumstances, Cornwallis didn't give me any punishments. However, he isn't particularly pleased with my courting you because of our differences in loyalty. He told me that I could look after you until your wound healed and then as soon as you were well enough, you had to leave the estate."

"I have no place to go." I said softly.

"I know you have no place to go, but I don't want you fretting about it; you need your rest, so stay here and I'll discuss this issue with Cornwallis."

William kissed me softly and whispered, "I shall return in about thirty minutes to change your bandages."

He closed the curtains around the four-poster and left the room. Moments later, overcome by exhaustion, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke about thirty minutes later to voices coming from just outside William's quarters, in the hall. They belonged to William and Lord Gen. Cornwallis.

"Surely there must be a place where she can at least stay other than here." I heard Cornwallis say.

"My Lord, she has no living family and her home was burned during a raid by my men." William answered.

"There must be a family who will take her in." Said Cornwallis.

"She is no longer accepted among the Colonials for the acts of treachery her father committed against his men." Answered William. "My Lord, surely you see that she has no place to go if you force her to leave the estate."

"Alright Colonel, she may stay, but, if your personal life interferes with your military career any more than it is allowed, she is to leave immediately." Said Cornwallis in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Yes my Lord."

William entered his quarters, closing and locking the door behind him. He drew the curtains of the four-poster open and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Drained of all energy." I replied. "Thank you for convincing Cornwallis to allow me to stay here."

"You heard our conversation?"

I nodded. "I apologize; I couldn't help myself."

William smiled.

"That is quite alright, Mary. I am not angry in the least."

I smiled.

"Well, I need to check your bandages." Said William.

He walked over to a set of drawers next to the four-poster and pulled out some bandages and ointment. William took out his dagger and made another slit in my dress, though this one was larger and went down the back of it. He then reached in the new slit that he had created and carefully removed the bandage. Then, he reached in the smaller slit that he had created earlier and rubbed some ointment carefully between the stitches of my wound. After this, he wrapped it in clean bandages and got up to leave when I said, "William wait."

He turned.

"Please stay with me."

"You need you rest."

I gave William a pleading look and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay. Besides, it isn't as if I have anything to do. I have been acquitted of all work, except battles until you're well. Bordon will be seeing to my duties until I return."

William removed his spurred boots, walked over to the four-poster and laid down on the bed, gently pulling me to him.

"How is it that I, the Butcher of the Carolinas, am courting you, the Maiden of the Carolinas?" Asked William softly.

I smiled and replied, "I have all but given up on trying to answer that question."

William kissed me softly, removed his waistcoat and vest, and whispered, "Get some rest."

I leaned my head against William's chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent as he wrapped his arms around me. Within minutes, we were both asleep.

I awoke hours later to sunlight streaming in from a window to the right of William's bed. I looked over at William. He was still asleep and still had his right hand resting on the left side of my ribcage. His left hand was still pressed against the right side of my back. I lay next to him, marveling at how peaceful and relaxed he looked when he was asleep and wondered momentarily how he could be the cold Butcher of the Carolinas. Then, without warning, William went rigid, his right hand squeezing my ribs so hard that I cried out in pain and surprise, fearing that my ribs would most certainly break from the amount of pressure he was exerting on them.

William awoke shaking all over, a horrified expression on his face. He immediately loosened his grip on my ribs, looked down and mumbled, "I apologize; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You needn't apologize." I answered. "William, you're shaking; are you alright?" I asked caressing the side of his face.

"I'm fine." He replied shakily. "I was just reliving old memories that I thought I had long since forgotten."

"Memories of what?" I asked softly.

"My father."

"We can discuss this later if you like." I said.

"No, It's fine; you have every right to know of my past." Replied William.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. So, I laid my head William's shoulder as he began to tell me of his past.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1 Memories

(Told from William's point of view)

I am the third of four sons. My mother, Lady Katherine Tavington, gave birth to me when she was twenty-two years of age. My father, Sir Alastor Tavington, was thirty at the time of my birth. The fourth son, Peter, was born when I was two years of age. My parents were aristocrats and we lived on the sprawling family estate in Liverpool that had been in the Tavington family for years.

My brothers and I, along with my mother and father, prospered on the Tavington family estate until I was about eight years of age. My father then started visiting the local pubs. At first, he only went to visit with friends and maybe have a mug of brandy. However, his visits to the local pubs became more frequent and he would often return to the estate late in the evening, broke and deliriously drunk.

This disheartened my mother, but she could do nothing to stop my father's drinking and gambling problems. All my mother could do was lock my brothers and I in one of the rooms at the estate to protect us from our drunkard father's violent temper.

On one particular evening, when I was ten years of age, my mother had locked my brothers and I in one of the spare rooms and had gone to the quarters that she shared with my father to try to calm his volatile temper. Usually, this only took her about ten minutes. However, as my brothers and I waited for our mother to come unlock the door of the spare room and let us out, we heard angry yells and terrified screams issue from my parents' quarters and then the sound of breaking glass, followed by an eerie silence. Thankfully, by brothers and I all took it upon ourselves to secretly learn how to pick all the locks in the estate in case something like this ever happened. Being the one who was closest to the door, I picked the lock and we all ran to the entrance of my parents' quarters where my father had locked the door (my mother never locked the door when she went to calm my father). I quickly picked the lock and opened the door. The sight before me was horrifying.

My mother lay, motionless and bleeding, by my parents' four-poster, surrounded by the glass remnants of a brandy mug, while my father sat in a chair, finishing another mug of brandy. His eyes glinted evilly in the light of the flames issuing from the fireplace.

My father got up from the chair and charged at my younger brother, Peter, but before he reached my brother, I stuck my foot out and tripped him. My father got up, grabbed one of the dress sabers hanging on the walls of their quarters, unsheathed it and started towards my brother and I. He forced us into a corner and was about to hack down on us when my two elder brothers, Edward and Thomas, grabbed two other dress sabers hanging on the walls and, keeping them sheathed, hit my father hard, on either side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

As soon as my father hit the floor, we all went over to where my mother lay. Edward, my eldest brother, who was twelve at the time, turned my mother over on her back. Blood from a huge cut on the left side of her head, ran down her neck, collecting in pools on the floor. Her gray-blue eyes stared vacantly, unblinking, at the ceiling. We didn't need to check for a pulse to know that she was dead.

Peter began to cry. Edward stated that we had to leave the estate before Father came around. Peter asked if we could bury Mother. Edward shook his head and replied that we couldn't because Father could regain consciousness at any moment and we had to leave the estate as soon as possible.

Edward, Thomas, Peter and I headed quickly out to the stables and saddled four of the family horses. We left the estate, careful to travel through the streams in the woods so as not to leave tracks, should our father try to follow us. We travel as far as possible from the estate and stayed at an inn. Edward tried to report the murder of my mother to the officials, but it was no use; my father lied, saying that a brandy mug had fallen from one of the shelves in their quarters and hit my mother in the head.

My brothers and I grew hateful toward our father and cut off all contact with him until he died several years later and we were left with nothing because he had gambled the family fortune, along with our inheritance, away.

For years I have tried to forget that horrid evening twenty years ago. I have tried to block it from my mind but just when the memory seems to be dissipating, it returns. It haunts me in my dreams. It haunts me through how my superiors look at me and treat me like filth. I can't even look in the mirror and not be reminded because I look just like my wretched father.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 1. William's Note 

(Back to Mary's point of view)

"Oh William, I'm so sorry." I said softly.

I moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. He said nothing but tightened his hold on me.

"Don't leave me, Mary." Said William softly. "No matter what happens or what others may say, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, William." I answered. "You may seem like the son of Satan at times but you will always have my trust and confidence."

"Thank you, Mary." Replied William softly.

He kissed me ardently, caressing the left side of my face and neck with his hand. Suddenly, William and I pulled away from each other, startled as the door to William's quarters burst open and Capt. Bordon stepped in.

"Sir it's… it's time for…uh…um… I uh…. I'll just be … door… leaving… supper…"

I leaned against William, smiled at Bordon and said, "See you later, Captain."

William chuckled, trying to hide a smirk and the captain's face turned a bright shade of red and he left the room.

William looked at the place where Bordon had been and smiled, shaking his head.

"So, William, you can smile without being malicious or without having me provoke you into doing so."

"Pardon me; I didn't smile." Answered William.

"Yes, you did."

"I did not; I was merely smirking."

I gave William a disbelieving look and said, "Alright, you smirked."

William was just about to say something when I kissed him on the lips and pulled away, smiling sweetly. He smiled back at me and I said, "William, you're smiling again."

"Damn." He replied. "You bested me."

"Oh William, is it really so hard on your ego to be bested by me?" I asked in mock concern.

"Just don't tell anyone about it. I don't need anyone, especially my men, knowing of this; they'll think that I'm loosing my bearings to a woman."

"Well, perhaps you are. In any case, I shall tell no one on one condition."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Kiss me, William."

William traced a pathway with his finger from the corner of my left eye down my cheek and to my lips, briefly resting his finger on them. He then traced over the pathway with his lips, searing me with his intensity until his lips blazed upon mine with intense fiery passion, searing away at every inch of my being, melting everything in the world around me, except for him, into oblivion. Then pulled away and smiled down at me.

"Now that was most certainly enough to keep you quiet." Said William.

"That was more than enough to keep me quiet. By the way, how did Bordon get in here?"

"He has a key to my quarters as do I to his. Anyway, I'd best be going to the banquet hall. I'll bring you some supper when I'm finished."

William left me in his quarters his footsteps echoing down the hall and downstairs toward the banquet hall.

I rested on William's four-poster until he returned, closely followed by the captain, about three quarters of an hour later, carrying a small tray of food.

From the way William was looking and smirking at Bordon and the way Bordon's face turned bright red when he did so, William must have been teasing the captain about something.

"William, were you harassing Bordon?" I asked.

"No, not really." Replied William beginning to turn red.

"Then why is Bordon redder than you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Said William in an unconvincing tone of voice.

"William, don't try lying to me, you're horrible at it; you were harassing the captain."

"I only harassed him once and that was as we were coming up to my quarters and no one was in the hall while we were on our way up here."

"Pardon me, Colonel you only harassed me all through supper; my face was so red that I could feel the heat radiating off of it and two dragoons asked if something was wrong with me." Shot Bordon indignantly.

William's face reddened even more.

"William!" I said in mock anger.

"Now look what you did, Bordon; you got me in trouble with Mary." Said William in mock disappointment.

"I apologize Sir." Stated Bordon smirking.

"Oh well, I couldn't resist. You're so amusing when you're embarrassed."

"What was I supposed to think when I caught you kissing Mary on your four poster; that's very improper."

"So, it's not like I'm a proper person anyway. They don't call me The Butcher for nothing."

"If you two keep arguing, I'm going to starve to death!"

"Sorry." Replied William, carrying the tray of food over to me so I could eat.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Said Bordon smirking and he left the room.

William sat on the four-poster next to me while I ate.

"The lock to your quarters has been changed and O'Hara will be moved off the estate and into camp tomorrow. Anyway, right after you're finished eating, I shall change your bandages and then I want you to sleep."

"William it isn't even very dark yet; how am I..."

"It doesn't matter whether it's dark or not, Mary; you need your rest or you won't recover quickly. If it takes me staying here to make sure you are sleeping, I will."

I sighed heavily, handing the tray to William who walked over and set the tray on his desk. Then he walked over to the small set of drawers next to the four-poster and took from them clean bandages and ointment. He sat next to me on the four- poster and removed my bandages. Then, he poured some ointment into his right hand.

"Lean back."

William carefully applied the ointment to my wound and when he was finished, he wrapped it in clean bandages.

"Now sleep." Said William softly, kissing my forehead.

William closed the curtains on the four-poster and walked over to his desk.

Hours later, I was only dimly aware of William climbing onto the four-poster next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, causing the sleeves of my dress to slip, exposing my back and shoulders. Within about two minutes, fatigue finally overpowered me and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke around six the next morning and turned to see if William was still asleep. He wasn't there; in his place was a neatly folded piece of parchment. I unfolded it and read it. A look of concern crossed my face when I read the contents of the parchment.

_My Dearest Mary,_

_I apologize for not being here to see you rise this morning. Captain Bordon entered my quarters early this morning around three to wake me. When I awoke, he informed me that I needed to be at camp and have my men assembled and ready for battle within an hour at the most. I have give specific orders to one of the servants at the estate about your care requirements. Hopefully, this battle won't last very long and I can return in a few days. Until then, please try not to worry too often; I don't see the possibility of me getting killed, as that would mean leaving you behind. I have planned my future after this war with you in mind, so please don't fret; I'll return as soon as I can._

_-William._


	8. Chapter 8

Part 1. Mary's Reply 

I was silent for a moment after reading the contents of the parchment, not quite knowing what to think. William had mentioned twice in the note that he left that I needn't worry about him. But of course, I couldn't help myself. I knew he was well known in battle for causing more damage to his foes than he received from them; however, his head was wanted by so many people that it was near impossible not to worry. So, to help ease my feelings of concern for William, I wrote a reply to his note:

_Early August 1779_

_William,_

_I thank you for your note. I hope you and the captain are alright. Yes, I realise that you told me twice in your note not to worry about you, but I couldn't help myself. _

_I guess my feelings toward this war have gone from patriotic to neutral. My family was patriotic and had raised me to be as such. However, I am no longer accepted among my fellow Colonials because of the acts of treachery committed by my father and brother. Also, my relationship with you has influenced my political views. I fear that if my family was alive, I would be rejected by them, however, as this is not the case, I feel not the slightest feeling of shame for my beliefs. _

_I pray that you will return safely to me upon your steed and not a stretcher. Until then, I remain most affectionately yours._

_-M.K. Selton_

Part 2. The Servant 

I had just finished writing the letter when there was a knock at the door and the servant appeared. He looked familiar and I soon recognized him as the recruit who had shot William in the arm at camp. Something wasn't right; surely this man wasn't the servant William had instructed to care for me while he was away.

"So, you're the one William sent to care for me; I thought you to be the recruit who shot him in the arm."

The young man blushed bright red.

"I used to be a recruit but I decided to become a servant here because of my poor combat skills."

"How is it that William chose you, as you shot him in the arm at camp?"

"I myself am still trying to figure that out. I guess either he forgave me or forgot about the incident."

I gave the man a disbelieving look, but said nothing of what I was thinking. Somehow, I didn't believe William forgave or forgot this man.

"May I please have your name, Sir?"

"My name is Harry; Harry Owens."

"And what did William instruct you to do?"

"Well, he instructed me to change your bandages every thirty minutes during the day, have your meals brought to you, and make sure you're in bed every evening at eight."

"Well then, I need my bandages changed don't I?"

"Yes, I guess you do."

After he finished changing my bandages, Harry went to my quarters to get me a dress. He returned shortly with a light blue dress and a corset. I glanced at the corset questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Miss Selton?" He asked.

"I don't believe I should wear a corset at this time as it is tight on my wound."

"Nonsense; your wound isn't even that serious; I don't even see why the colonel bothered about it so much. You'll be fine."

I glared at Harry angrily and he left the room, glancing fearfully at me out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

I muttered angrily to myself as I changed. Surely this had to be a mistake; William would never instruct someone as incompetent as Harry Owens to care for me.

After Harry that evening, I sat down at William's desk and wrote another letter to him, expressing my concerns about Harry.

_Early August 1779_

_William,_

_I hope you are well. The servant, Harry Owens, came today. However, I am afraid there has been a mistake, as I know you wouldn't send someone like him to care for me. He is quite rude and incompetent. He even undermined your doctoring skills, saying that my wound wasn't serious at all and that you were bothering too much with it. Harry is even making me wear a corset! Please write back and sort this out!_

_-M.K. Selton_

After I finished the letter, I sent it with the one I had written earlier that day, and sent it with the fastest post rider I could find.

That evening, I went to bed without eating supper; I didn't feel hungry and after finally growing annoyed at Harry's threats of force-feeding me, I slapped him hard across the face and yelled at him to stop pestering me. He left William's quarters whimpering like a puppy, rubbing the side of his face.

Part 3. William's Reply 

The next day, I was just waking up in William's quarters when there was a knock on the door. I crawled out of bed and opened the door.

A girl of about fifteen years of age stood in the doorway, her face framed by her bushy brown hair.

"Are you Mary Selton?"

"I am she."

"A letter arrived by post rider for you this morning."

She handed me the letter and left. I walked over to the four-poster, sat down on it, broke the seal of the letter, and began to read:

_Mary,_

_I was quite pleased to receive your letters. Bordon and I are quite well. The battle is over with another victory for the British. I should be returning to the estate soon._

_I was quite displeased when I heard that Harry Owens was serving you. That idiot believes himself to be the best at everything and slights those who think differently about things than he does. He shouldn't even be serving you. It was his twin, Edward Owens, whom I asked to serve you. Anyway, I'll sort things out when I return. However, before I return, I instruct you not to listen to Harry's instructions, as it is clear that he has been doing a poor job of caring for you. I miss you and I hope to see you soon._

_-William_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1. William's Return and Harry's Punishment 

Just as I finished reading William's letter, Harry Owens burst through the door, carrying a dark green dress and a corset.

"I'm not wearing that corset and you're no longer my servant, Harry Owens! What happened to your brother, Edward?"

"Be quiet you stupid girl and put your dress on, including your corset!" Hissed Harry, brandishing a pistol at me.

"Fine! How rude you are to watch me dress!" I shot back.

No sooner had I just finished having the corset put on than the door to William's quarters burst almost off its hinges and William himself stomped in, followed by Capt. Bordon. Harry tried to run out the door past William and Bordon but before he could get out the door, Bordon grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no you don't; Col. Tavington will be wanting to speak with you."

William glared at Harry and he glanced fearfully back. Then William walked over and embraced me.

"I have been longing to see you since I left. Are you alright?"

I could feel his hands moving slowly down my back, undoing my corset. I looked down after he removed the corset and noticed that my wound had bled through the bandages and onto my underclothes. William noticed this too and shot Harry a severe look.

"How often did you change her bandages!" Snapped William.

When Harry didn't answer, William walked over, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall.

"How often did you change her bandages, Harry Owens!" William yelled in his face.

"Perhaps not as often as I should have." Replied Harry shakily, looking as if he were about to cry.

Still holding Harry by the throat, William asked in a deadly voice, "Why are _you_ serving Mary?"

"My brother had heard of your reputation and though he was quite a skilled doctor, he didn't want to risk making any mistakes, and being as he was better in combat than I was, and I was almost as skilled at doctoring as he was, we decided to switch places."

"So, you and your brother both disobeyed me then." Commented William, tightening his grip on Harry's throat, causing him to gasp for air. "You both deserted your duties and you didn't follow my instructions!"

"I apologize, Sir!" Replied Harry frantically.

"If anyone is to be apologized to, it is Mary, as you did a poor job of caring for her."

"I apologize, Miss Selton." Said Harry in a frightened, high-pitched voice.

"Thank you for the apology, however, I don't believe that will save you as you neglected to tell the colonel what you did to me this morning; it is the only reason I wore a corset, not taking heed of what the colonel mentioned to me in a letter, saying not to obey you."

William tightened his hold on Harry even more, making his eyes bulge.

"Tell me what it was that you neglected to tell me or I'll make your death, along with your brother's death, even more slow and painful than a poorly conducted hanging!" Hissed William.

"I…. I.."

"He threatened me with a pistol."

William, with his free hand, hauled back and punched Harry squarely in the nose. A distinct cracking noise was heard as William's fist connected with Harry's nose; William had broken Harry's nose. Blood sprayed from his nose onto William's face and uniform and William cuffed him hard, across the face.

"That is for treating Mary the way you did, deceiving me, and getting my face and uniform bloodied up!"

William released his grip on Harry, who crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath, and turned to Bordon.

"Bordon, take this filth out of my quarters and find his brother; they have an appointment with the gallows tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes Sir."

Bordon dragged Harry out the door, Harry's frightened whimpers echoing as Bordon dragged him down the hall.

"Harry didn't do anything else to you did he?" William asked, closing the door to his quarters.

"He tried to force feed me but I became angry with him and slapped him hard across his face."

William laughed wickedly and said, "Well, he certainly deserved that."

"How is your arm?" I asked.

"It is fine."

"So, it hasn't been bothering you in battle?"

"Not in the least."

"Good."

William wiped the blood from his face, walked over and said, "Being as Harry did such a poor job of caring for you while I was away, I should probably check your wound to see how it's healing."

"Very well."

William led me over to his four-poster. Then, he went over to the foot of his bed, to a large trunk, grabbed a quilt out of it, and sat down on the four-poster behind me, cross legged, placing the quilt next to him, and indicated for me to sit down on the four-poster in front of him.

"I need to remove your underclothes down to your hips."

"Very well; I trust you William."

William undid the four buttons in the back of my underclothes. Then he slowly slid the tops of my sleeves down my shoulders and arms. A shiver ran down my spine, though not from fear, as William ran the back of his right hand down the middle of my exposed back and rested his hand momentarily on my right hip.

"Here, use this to shield yourself." Said William, handing me the quilt next to him.

I took the quilt and covered my front with it. Then, William carefully undid my bandages and had me lie down on my back. He then lifted the quilt up so that it was above the wound but still shielding me, and began assessing the wound. I winced when he brushed it with his left index finger.

"Your corset has been rubbing hard against the bandages, making your wound tender. It will take longer than normal to heal."

"So how much of a brute were you in battle?" I asked trying to ignore the stinging sensation I was experiencing as William applied ointment to my wound.

"More than usual I suppose; at least fifty percent of the killing in the battle was done by me."

"Why so much killing by one man?" I asked sitting up, still shielding myself.

"The battle was keeping you from me and nothing keeps you from me without dire consequences, unless, it is you."

"William, I see no reason for me to keep myself from you."

"I am thankful for that." Said William, wrapping his left arm around my bare shoulders.

I leaned against the side of William's chest and looked into his eyes, catching a glimpse of what was hidden behind the ice; a much gentler being, hidden behind The Butcher, was emerging from his cold exterior.

"Mary, what are you staring at?" Asked William, pulling me from my reverie.

"The eyes of a gentleman, not a butcher; I believe you're revealing your true nature to me, William."

"Indeed, and do you know what I am staring at?"

"No William, what are you staring at?"

"The intensely alluring green eyes of most stubborn woman I have ever met, whose beauty is, and shall always be, unmatched."

William put his hands on my arms.

"I am surprised that you are not already married. Tell me, have you had any suitors in the past?"

"Well, not really, although it does seem that wherever I go, someone is looking at me. It's just that whenever Father suggested a possible suitor, I rejected them because they were too shallow minded. What about you?"

"When I came to the colonies, word quickly spread among the loyalists about me and my marital status and before I knew it, I was surrounded by loyalist women at balls that were held in honour of the British. However, like you, I never saw a potential future in any of them; they just seemed so empty-headed and quite boring. When I met you, I realized what I was looking for; I didn't want someone I could easily win over; I wanted a challenge."

William gently kissed my cheek and slid his fingers through my hair. Suddenly, the door to William's quarters opened and Capt. Bordon walked in. He immediately looked away upon seeing that I was only half dressed in my underclothes, even though I was still covered by the quilt.

"Sir…. Harry…. trouble…. O'Hara…. Cornwallis…. outside…. "

"You know Bordon, if you knocked on the door first, you wouldn't have to walk in here and get yourself embarrassed like this." Stated William.

"Yes Sir, my apologies."

Bordon left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well Mary, I must go." Sighed William.

William quickly rebandaged my wound and pulled the upper part of my underclothes back on, securing the four buttons in the back, and then left, closing and locking the door behind him.

I got up and walked over to the window next to William's four-poster. It was then that I noticed that I was still wearing the necklace that William had given me. How odd, I thought as I undid the necklace and looked at it in the palm of my hand, that this should be my destiny. Though I was raised a patriot, I was being courted by someone who was known to be a deadly enemy of the Colonials and not to mention, had been my captor.

William returned about twenty minutes after he left, looking quite exhausted and out of breath.

"Are you alright William?"

"I'll be fine." He managed. "Apparently, Harry Owens had told O'Hara and Cornwallis that I had held him against a wall by his throat and threatened to kill him and his brother. However, he conveniently "forgot" to mention that he and his brother had deserted their duties. At first, when I brought this information to my superiors' attention, they didn't seem to care. However, their opinions changed when I showed them the letter you wrote to me about Harry; thankfully it was tucked away in one of the pockets of my waistcoat or I would have seemed like a complete fool.

Once they realized I was telling the truth, they went to get Harry from the cage they were keeping him and his brother in. Unfortunately, once they got there, Harry was nowhere to be found. Only his brother, Edward, remained, huddled in a corner, looking horror stricken. Luckily, I was with O'Hara and Cornwallis at the time and I spotted Harry heading off toward the woods. I mounted the nearest horse I could find and headed into the woods after Harry at a full gallop.

I caught up to Harry shortly after I headed into the woods, dismounted the horse while it was still moving, and tackled Harry to the ground. I wanted to kill him right then, but I knew that would only cause more conflicts between my superiors and I, so I took him back to O'Hara and Cornwallis; they insisted that he should be hanged immediately instead of at dawn the next day; his brother would still hang at dawn.

After taking Harry to my superiors, I went back into the woods to retrieve the horse. Fortunately, it hadn't wandered too far, so it didn't take very long for me to retrieve it and take it back to one of the stable boys."

"William, you should rest; you just returned from battle and have had to deal with Harry Owens all morning." I said.

"I…"

"William!"

"Alright, alright, I'll rest."

"Thank you; we shall all be in better spirits because of it."

"Pardon me!" Said William in mock anger, pinning me on my back on the four-poster.

I gave him a teasing smile.

"You know very well what I said, William Tavington!"

William laughed lightly and said, "Well then, I suppose I should get off of you so I can rest."

I nodded. William got off of me and reached into his waistcoat pocket.

"Here is the new key to your quarters. No one other than you, will be able to get into your quarters except for Captain Bordon and I, however, Bordon doesn't know of this yet."

"And how is this possible?"

"I was in charge of changing the lock on your door, so, I changed it so that your lock was the same as mine. However, we won't unlock your door without your permission or unless it is an emergency."

"I see, and why would I be in any danger; O'Hara doesn't reside in the estate."

"That may be, however, he still is allowed in the estate and, if he really wanted to, he would pick the lock on your door. I've seen him pick the locks here so he could try his hand at some of the servant girls and even I was amazed he had brilliance enough to pick a lock."

"Has he ever picked your lock?"

"When I first became colonel, he tried to pick the lock to my quarters. Unfortunately for him, I was in my quarters at the time and when I was through with him, his lip was split, his nose was bleeding, he had a black eye and a couple of his ribs were cracked."

"Speaking of which, how are your ribs?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, they have healed quite quickly, still, if I exert myself too much in battle or on raids, they tend to make breathing rather unpleasant for me."

"Well, I should probably go to my quarters so that you can rest. You may unlock my door when you rise if you wish to."

"Thank you, I shall."

I entered my quarters, walked over and sat on my bed. It felt a bit strange to be back in my quarters after I had spent so much time in William's quarters. I sighed heavily, laid down on my bed, and fell asleep.

Part 2. Swimming in the Stream 

I awoke quite a few hours later, around mid afternoon, to a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at me.

"I thought you would wake me when you rose."

"I was going to, however, you looked so peaceful and relaxed that I decided not to until later. Anyway, now that you are awake, I want you to come with me."

"William, I'm in my underclothes."

"All of the officers in the estate, except for me, left a couple of hours ago after Harry's hanging, to the camps near the battlefield to attend to, and collect, their men. So the only people here are you and I, save for the servants that didn't leave to the battlefield to care for the wounded. They'll be gone for at least two days and Edward is to be hanged when they return."

"Why did you not go?"

"Cornwallis granted me permission to stay because you're not fully healed. He didn't even complain when I asked for it. In fact, he seemed relieved, though probably because he didn't want O'Hara and I working in close quarters."

"I see; so where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, now come."

William led me, still in my underclothes, on his horse into the woods behind the estate, to the widest and deepest part of the stream. I dismounted the horse and William tethered it to a nearby tree. Then, William removed his waistcoat, vest and shirt, unqueued his hair, removed his boots and stockings, and waded in up to his neck in the stream. He dipped his head under the water, came back up, and said, "Come Mary, the water feels so refreshing on a warm day like this."

"The water is too cold and I don't feel like getting wet."

"Alright then."

I watched William as he waded in the stream and thought about our past and future together. Though he was known to be quite arrogant and brutal, there was more to William than just The Butcher. I understood quite well that he had burned my home and taken me captive. I also understood that he his tactics in battle and on raids against the Colonials were more often than not, unwarranted. But, fate is a strange and mysterious thing and somehow, I knew that our relationship would, without a doubt, go beyond courtship.

"Mary."

I shook myself from my reverie and looked over at William.

"Yes?"

"As you are just sitting there with your eyes wide and glazed over, I was hoping you would get me my shirt as I am getting out of the stream."

I grabbed William's shirt and went over to the side of the stream to hand it to him. William reached over with his right hand to take the shirt from me. But instead of grabbing the shirt, he grabbed my wrist and before I could do anything, he pulled me into the water, smirking.

"William!" I yelped as my head surfaced. "You didn't want your shirt at all!"

"Well there was no other way I was going to get you in here." Replied William, grabbing the soaked shirt and tossing it onto the bank of the stream.

"This isn't even fair; the water comes up to your neck, yet I can't even stand on the bottom to the stream without being fully submerged!"

"You can swim, can't you?"

"Well, it's a little late for asking, but yes."

"Well then, you've nothing to worry about."

William wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in the water. I laughed as the water splashed all over and around us.

William stopped spinning me around and lifted me up so that I was near eye level with him, and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. His dark hair cascaded in wet curls just below his shoulders, framing his face.

"You're right, the water is refreshing." I said.

William smiled and brushed a wet lock of hair from my face.

"Yes it is." He replied softly.

William placed both of his hands on either side of my face and kissed me deeply, stroking my face and hair.

"However, you are even more refreshing." Said William.

I smiled.

"Why William, you flatter me."

"Is there a problem with that?" Asked William, wrapping his arms around me.

"No there is not a problem with that." I replied.

"Good." Answered William smirking.

"William, why are you smirking?"

"Mary, I have a perpetual smirk on my face; I thought you knew that already."

"You may smirk quite a lot William, however, it isn't perpetual, and it usually means you're about to do something mischievous or have already done so. Now tell me why you are smirking!"

"I just realised that I bested you."

"Oh William, you didn't!" I shot playfully, pushing William's head underwater.

"Yes I did." He replied, bursting from the water behind me. "Now admit it." Said William moving toward me.

I backed away, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips.

"You'll have to catch me first." I replied, climbing onto the bank of the stream.

"Not one to be easily had are you? Alright then; I find this sort of "chase" rather amusing, actually." Said William, climbing onto the bank after me.

I ran toward some nearby bushes with William just out of reach, wondering what I was thinking; William was a lot bigger, stronger and faster than I; there was no way I would be able to keep away from him for very long. Still, I ran.

I ran for what seemed to be an endless time through the woods with William following me relentlessly, the trees blurring as I quickened my pace until William leapt forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me to the ground with him.

"Admit it Mary; admit that I bested you."

I laughed.

"Alright William, you bested me."

"Your breathing is heavy." Said William resting his left hand at the base of my throat. "I have worn you out."

"Indeed, you have." I replied softly, brushing a lock of William's thick chocolate-brown hair from his face with my right hand.

William took my right hand and pressed it to his cheek. His skin was cool and smoothe.

"We should probably return to the stream; your wound needs to be checked and your bandages changed; I have packed clean bandages and ointment in my horse's saddlebags."

William got off the ground, helped me up, and carried me back to the stream, setting me down gently, on its right bank. I sat and picked at the grass on the bank of the stream as William retrieved the bandages and ointment from the saddlebags.

William returned with the bandages and ointment, along with his waistcoat, and sat down behind me. He undid the upper part of my underclothes and handed me his waistcoat.

"Here, use this as a shield and lie down."

William unwrapped my bandages and I laid down on my back so he could check my wound and apply ointment to it.

"Well, you didn't flinch at all this time when I applied the ointment."

"I know; I think the water helped dull the pain."

William got up, grabbed his now dry shirt lying on the bank, put it on, and came back and laid next to me, pulling me close, placing his left hand under the waistcoat, resting it just below my wound, on my lower abdomen.

"I don't' believe I have had a day as good as this in years. However, I believe I will need a new pair of riding breeches, as wool and water don't mix."

I laughed lightly as, placing my left hand on top of William's hand, under the waistcoat. William smiled, staring into my eyes, and I stared back. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Hours later, I was being gently shaken awake by William. His blue eyes shone brightly in the twilight.

"We should probably return to the estate, however, let me bandage your wound before we leave."

I sat up and allowed William to put the clean bandages on my wound, pull the upper part of my underclothes back on and refasten the buttons in the back. Then, we left the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1. Engagement 

I arrived at my quarters, grabbed some dry, clean clothes, and headed to the washroom to freshen up. Once I was finished, I met William outside his quarters. He was wearing a clean, pressed uniform, and his hair was queued back with a black sash and slicked with apple pomade.

"Come." Said William, leading me down to the dining hall.

He led me to the large dining table at the center of the hall and pulled out a chair for me. Then, he took a seat next to me. A servant came into the dining hall and set plates of food on the table.

I began to eat as soon as the food was set on the table, but William stared at his plate, picking almost apathetically at the food on it.

"William, are you well? You look a bit troubled and you've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine." Answered William in a nervous voice.

"William…"

"Mary, I'm fine."

I gave William an unconvinced look and finished eating.

By the time the servant returned to take the plates to be cleaned, William had still barely eaten any of his food.

William and I left the dining hall and went out into the gardens. I sat down on a bench on the side of the path, surrounded by flowers that were swaying in the gentle breeze. William walked further down the path and stopped suddenly, looking quite nervous and muttering anxiously to himself.

"William, something is troubling you and don't try denying it. Please tell me what it is, as it seems to be weighing heavily on your mind."

William sighed.

"Mary…"

"Yes William?" I replied, getting up from the bench and walking up next to him.

William put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Mary, I don't know how to tell you this."

"What don't you know how to tell me William?"

"I understand that I haven't been courting you for very long, however, being a soldier has taught me to take the opportunities that are handed to me in life; if I didn't take them and I was killed in battle, I may have missed out on something life changing. You, Mary, are one of my life changing opportunities; I know for a fact that I shall never meet another woman like you. I love you, Mary. What I'm trying to say is that I was hoping, or more like praying, that you would give me your hand in marriage. I understand if you decline, being as I was your captor, I burned your home, and I have a nasty reputation."

"Yes William, you have quite a reputation. You are called The Butcher for your reckless brutality on raids and in battle. Even your own men fear you and your superiors revile you."

William swallowed hard and made a sound as if he had swallowed poison.

"Yet," I continued. "I have seen what lies behind the ice. You are really The Butcher's opposite. You are gentle, kind hearted, and, not to mention, mischievous. However, that isn't anything I can't handle for the rest of my life. So, as a reply to your request, you shall have my hand in marriage." I said smiling up at him.

William's face glowed and his eyes reflected such happiness as I had never before seen in them, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Come to my quarters; I have something for you."

I followed William up to and walked over to the window next to his four-poster.

"Mary."

I walked over to where William was standing next to his desk.

"Yes?"

"I want you to have this for our engagement."

William opened a tiny black wooden box that was sitting on his desk and took out a golden ring.

"William, it's beautiful." I whispered, eyeing the ring closely, which had a ruby encrusted in its center and small diamonds encrusted in a circle around the ruby.

"The ring belonged to my mother. It was one of the few possessions that my wretched father didn't gamble away because I slipped it off of her finger before my brothers and I fled from the family estate."

William slid the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed me deeply, his lips warm against mine, engulfing me with their intense passion. He pulled away and caressed the side of my face.

"I shall escort you to your quarters."

William walked me across the hall to my quarters.

"Goodnight, William Tavington."

"Goodnight, Mary Katherine Selton." Replied William.

He took my left hand and gently kissed it.

"How did you know my full name?"

"You wrote your middle initial in the letters you wrote to me. I was curious as to what the K in your name stood for, so being as you were one of the most sought-after women in these parts of South Carolina, I decided to ask my captain if even he might know, for more patriots than loyalists and British know of you. Surprisingly enough however, he did know, and obviously, told me."

"Well then, as you know my full name, what is yours?"

"William Garrick Camden Tavington. It was William Garrick Alastor Camden Tavington, however, once I was able to do so, I omitted my father's name from my full name."

"Well, William Garrick Camden Tavington, I shall see you in the morning."

William nodded and went back to his quarters. I closed the door to my quarters, walked over to wardrobe, and pulled out a clean nightdress. Once I was changed, I got into bed. However, sleep was impossible. I was too excited from the events that had occurred this past evening.

Finally, I gave in to my restlessness and left my quarters. I walked across the hall to William's quarters and knocked on the door. To my surprise, he answered. He was wearing a long white shirt and blue loose-fitting pants.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Asked William sleepily.

"I can't sleep; I apologize if I woke you."

"Actually, you didn't. I couldn't sleep either, tired as I was."

William let me into his quarters, closing the door behind us.

"Lie down, Mary; you need your rest."

"Don't you need your rest also?" I asked, climbing into the four-poster.

"I am right here." Replied William, climbing into the four-poster next to me.

"Now rest Mary." Said William, undoing my already half-undone hair, spilling at around my shoulders and in my face. He brushed a few locks of hair from my face and said "I shall see you in the morning."

I fell into a fitful sleep and kept tossing and turning in the four-poster. After what seemed to be a couple of hours, I was startled awake when I felt something grab me.

"William?"

"Mary, you've taken all the covers."

"Sorry."

"You really need to relax. I have things planned for us tomorrow."

"William, I can't relax."

"Oh, is that so?" Asked William. "Just close your eyes, don't speak, and don't move."

I leaned against William and he began undoing the buttons in the back of my nightdress. He undid the buttons of my nightdress down to the middle of my back. William's eyes shone brightly in the moonlight and I was ensnared in their hypnotic gaze as he slowly slid my nightdress down, just below my left shoulder. I finally began to relax as William began stroking my bare back, shoulders, and the back of my neck. Within minutes, William's gentle caresses had put me into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 20. Beach romping and Horseback Racing 

I awoke early the next morning. Sunlight was streaming in from the window across from William's four-poster. I looked over at William. He was sound asleep. I leaned over and kissed William softly on the lips. He stirred and his eyes opened.

"Good morning, William."

"And good morning to you, Mary." Said William sleepily. "I trust you slept well."

"Once I relaxed I did."

William Smiled.

"I thought so."

I laughed lightly and caressed the side of William's face.

"Well Mary, we'd best get out of bed so we can begin our day. However, before you go to your quarters, your bandages need changing."

After William changed my bandages, I returned to my quarters and got dressed. Then I met William in the dining hall and we ate breakfast.

After breakfast, William led me to the stables where Asmodeus stood, groomed and saddled, awaiting our arrival.

"William, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we arrive there."

William led the horse out of its stall and helped me into the saddle. Then, he mounted in the saddle behind me, taking the reins in his left hand, and urged the stallion into a full gallop toward the woods.

We rode through the woods at a full out gallop for about an hour. William urged his horse into an even faster gallop, making the scenery around us blur together, until we came to the edge of the woods, to a sandy secluded stretch of beach.

"So this is where you were taking me isn't it?"

William nodded, grinning.

"How did you know I love the ocean?"

"I didn't." William replied. "However, I am quite accurate at guessing what people like."

We dismounted and William tethered Asmodeus to a nearby tree. Then, William and I walked along the beach.

"It's beautiful out here." I said, taking in the salty air and the scenic view.

"Yes, it is." Replied William. "However, you are even more beautiful."

"Oh William." I said, shoving him playfully.

"Yes?"

"You flatter me."

"I am not giving insincere praise, however, yes, I realise that I flatter you."

"You're quite amusing when you try to explain yourself, William."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so." I replied, scooping up water from a wave breaking on the shore and splashed it all over William's front.

"Mary Katherine! You ruined my waistcoat and vest!" Shouted William, trying to act affronted, but his playful smirk gave him away.

"Oh relax; I didn't splash you that much; your waistcoat and vest are fine."

"Really, is that so?" Asked William, pulling me to the ground and pinning me.

"Yes, it is so. Now why don't you remove your waistcoat and vest before they get any more wet."

William got off of me and removed his waistcoat and vest.

"Come Mary, let's continue on walking."

As we continued on walking, I noticed that William's eyes looked glazed over and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"William?" I asked, pulling him from his reverie.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you are thinking about?"

"Our future plans."

"Does this include our wedding plans?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well then, when were you planning on having the wedding?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"Well William, seeing as you are a soldier in war, I would hope that the wedding would be soon."

"So, you want to be my wife so much that you can't wait?"

"William, you are such an egomaniac. I want the wedding to be soon so you don't cancel it yourself by going off to battle and getting yourself killed."

"Well then, let's set it a week from today."

"Are you sure we can have everything ready by then?"

"If we work hard enough, we can."

I smiled at William.

"I can't believe this is happening. Who would have thought that when you captured me, I would go from being Miss Mary Katherine Selton to Lady Mary Katherine Tavington?"

William smiled, swept an arm under my knees, and picked me up.

"Certainly not I." He replied, kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I pulled away and caressed William's cheek.

"I wish this moment could last forever." I said softly, resting my head on William's right shoulder, looking out at the vast expanse of the blue ocean in front of us.

"So do I." William replied softly, kissing me gently on my forehead.

We finished our walk on the beach, returned to Asmodeus, and rode back to the estate.

Once at the estate, we each went to separate washrooms to freshen up. Then, I met William outside of his quarters.

"So, William, what do you have planned for us now?"

"Well, how about a ride through the fields on the estate?"

"How about a race?"

"Ah, so you enjoy competition do you? Well then, let's go."

So, we went to the stables and saddled Asmodeus again, and another horse, Blade. Then we rode our horses to the fields. Once we reached the fields, we halted them.

"These fields are larger than any I have ever seen before." I said, staring at the seemingly endless stretches of land in front of me.

"Yes, they are quite large aren't they?"

"So, when shall we race?"

"How about now, from one end of the fields to the other?"

"Alright then, let's go."

I pressed my heels to my mount's flanks, urging him into a gallop and William did the same to Asmodeus with his spurs.

We raced across the fields, our horses' speed mounting every few paces. I felt a surge of excitement, like that of a child about to receive a gift, race through me as the wind blew across my face, loosening my hair from its bun, making it fly behind me as I rode.

We neared the other end of the fields, the horses' hooves pounding the ground furiously as we drew nearer and nearer. William's horse was just behind me, but then he urged him even faster and within seconds, he was several paces ahead of me. I urged my horse faster and just as William was about to cross to the other end of the fields, my horse bested his stallion by a nose.

We halted our horses and dismounted.

"I bested you William." I said walking up to him.

"Oh, is that so? How about another race?"

"Can't have your ego getting battered, can you?"

William gave me an indignant look.

"What do you think? I'm a colonel."

I laughed.

"I thought so; now let's race."

We raced eachother back to the other end of the fields. I was almost to the other end when William pulled ahead, beating me by a nose.

"Now, it's a draw." He commented.

"Why don't we just keep it that way?"

"Alright."

We dismounted, leaving the horses to graze as we walked around in the fields. I stopped walking and looked around at the wide expanse of land surrounding me. William walked up and pulled me to him, resting his left hand on my middle and his right against the side of my neck. I placed my left hand on top of his.

"Such small hands have you." Said William softly.

"Indeed, I have." I replied.

William kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, William." I replied.

"And what were the chances of that ever occurring?"

"I'm not sure, however, being the brutal "butcher" that you are, I would say not very likely."

"Pardon me!" Replied William in mock anger, pinning me on my back in the grassy field.

"Well I am correct, aren't I?"

"I suppose so." Replied William, pretending to sound defeated.

"At least I still have you."

"Yes William Garrick Camden Tavington, I shall be yours forever."

William smiled, running his right index finger along the side of my jaw, down my throat and rested his right hand at the base of my throat. I smiled up at William and he smiled back, lowered is head and kissed me passionately, burning me with the intense fire of his being. After a few minutes, William pulled away and rested his head at the base of my throat. I caressed the side of William's face, tracing a pathway with my fingers along his jaw line and up to his lips, briefly resting my fingers on them and then entangled them in his thick hair, slowly unqueuing it.

"Relax." I whispered. "Just close your eyes, don't speak, and don't move, William. You're safe here."

William brought his right hand up to the side of my face and gently caressed it.

I smiled tenderly at William and whispered, "Rest William; I see you are tired."

"Mary, I can't; I've too much on my mind."

"Close your eyes, William, and release your burdens."

William closed his eyes. I felt the warmth of his breath against my skin as he began to relax against me until he was sound asleep.

I stroked William's face and then closed my eyes and rested lightly as William slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Parts of this chapter and chapters to come after this may contain R rated material. Please consider before reading. Part 1. O'Hara 

About an hour later, I gently shook William awake.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as William opened his eyes.

"Quite." He replied sleepily.

William got off of me and helped me up. Then we fetched the horses, which were still grazing in the field nearby, and rode back to the estate.

I entered my quarters, closely followed by William. I walked over next to the window in my quarters. William walked over to the window and stood across from me.

"The officers should be returning this evening. Upon their return, as you are well enough for me to return to my duties, I am to collect my men in able condition and begin raids."

"William…."

"Mary, I must."

I nodded.

"I understand."

I put a hand up to William's cheek and stroked it.

"Just return to me in one piece."

William smiled.

"I will."

"Well, get some more rest William, and I shall wake you in time for supper."

"Thank you." Replied William, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you when I rise."

I nodded. William turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

About an hour later, I entered William's quarters. He was sound asleep on the four-poster. His hair was completely unbound, his waistcoat and vest were off and his shirt was undone. I walked over to where he lay, bent down and gently kissed him. William's eyes fluttered open.

"It's time for supper." I said softly, kissing William's forehead.

William got up off the four-poster, did his shirt back up, and put his vest and waistcoat back on. Then he sat down on the four-poster and allowed me to re-queue his hair. Then, we left his quarters and went to the dining hall for supper.

After supper, William and I went up to his quarters.

"I have about fifteen minutes until the other officers arrive and I have to get my men for raids."

I nodded.

"I should probably check your wound before I leave."

"Very well."

William undid my dress and skirts, allowing them to fall to the ground around my ankles. He led me over to the four-poster and unbuttoned my underclothes all the way down my back, sliding them down my shoulders and arms to my hips. Then, William handed me his waistcoat to use as a shield and had me lay down on my back on the four-poster. William slid the waistcoat up and above my bandages and unwrapped them. I winced as he pressed his fingers lightly to the stitches.

"Your wound is still red and obviously tender, but I don't believe you'll be needing it bandaged as it is no longer bleeding. However, I still advise you not to wear a corset because of the tenderness."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I sat up and William replaced and re-buttoned the upper part of my underclothes. Then he helped me back into my skirts and dress. I was about to ask him when he would be returning from raids this evening when I heard footsteps and voices echoing loudly downstairs. William heard them too, and turned toward the entrance of his quarters.

"I should probably be going. As the men just returned, the raids won't last long and I shall probably be returning around late evening."

I embraced William tightly and whispered, "I know you already know this but please, be careful."

William smiled.

"I shall."

"Thank you."

"If you want me to do so, I'll wake you to let you know I've returned."

"Please do."

"I shall see you later this evening."

With that, William kissed me good-bye and left the room, and I returned to my quarters.

For about an hour, I sat in my quarters reading and old novel that I had found in a chest-of-drawers in my quarters. Then, growing tired, I got dressed in my nightclothes and laid down in my bed, not feeling the need to lock my door as O'Hara was at camp and William would be returning within a few hours.

Just as I was finally getting to sleep, there was a knock at the entrance of my quarters and someone entered the room, concealed in the shadows, their footsteps echoing across the floor, toward my bed.

"William?"

No answer.

"William?" I asked again, beginning to get nervous.

"Your precious colonel is still on raids, but perhaps I can pacify you for now."

"O'Hara!" I said, my voice rising in anger and fear.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Get out, you mongrel!" I yelled.

"Hush your mouth, you little brat, or you'll lose more than just your purity!" O'Hara hissed, climbing on top of me, pinning me to the bed, pressing a dagger to my throat.

"I'd rather die!"

O'Hara glared angrily at me.

"That can be arranged…when I'm finished with you!"

I gasped in pain as the blade of O'Hara's dagger penetrated my skin. Blood ran down my throat as he slid the dagger down to the neckline of my nightdress, causing more blood to run. He slid the dagger still further, tearing the neckline of my nightdress. The general laughed evilly and twisted the dagger, causing me to scream and writhe in pain beneath him. I stared down in horror at my partially exposed front, praying William would return soon and my torture would then end.

My prayers were soon answered as there was the rushing sound of footsteps and both William and Lord General Cornwallis burst into the room.

"Get off of my fiancée, you filthy whore!" Yelled William.

He charged at the general but stopped suddenly when O'Hara pressed the dagger to my throat.

"So, she's your fiancée now is she? Well Colonel, move one little muscle and you won't have a fiancée."

I stared in horror at the general who was leering down at me.

"Get off of her, O'Hara." Said Cornwallis in a soft but deadly voice, pointing a pistol at the general."

"My Lord, you wouldn't." Said O'Hara, his voice beginning to shake.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, you filthy rat. Now get off of Miss Selton and go straight to my office. If you're not there when I arrive, I will give Col. Tavington the honour of filleting you from the inside out in front of the entire British army."

O'Hara slowly got off of me.

"Give me the dagger!" Demanded William.

The general looked at Cornwallis.

"Give it to him, O'Hara; he's certainly not your subordinate after what you just did. You are now at the level of a stable boy; you will now work in the stables with the other stable boys, eat what they eat, and stay where they stay. Oh, and if you think you can poison the colonel's horse, there will be more hell to pay."

"Yes, my Lord." Mumbled O'Hara, handing William the dagger, and he walked out of the room.

"I'll just be leaving." Stated Cornwallis, and he walked swiftly out of the room, closing the door.

William rushed over to me and cradled me in his arms.

"Oh God, Mary I'm so sorry."

I could no longer hold my composure and broke down from the pain and shock I had experienced.

William removed his waistcoat and placed it over my front. He then carried me over to his quarters and gently laid me down on the four-poster. Then, he walked over to his desk and lit a couple of candles. There was a soft knock on the door to William's quarters.

"I am in; you may enter." Said William curtly.

Capt. Bordon entered the room.

"Sir, your horse is still… Good God, what happened!"

"O'Hara." Replied William shortly. "I'll tend to my horse later; right now, I need you to get a medic up here as quickly as you can."

"Yes Sir."

Captain Bordon swept out of the room without a backward glance.

William sat on the four-poster, gently rocking me back and forth in his arms. I clung to him, crying softly.

"Shh." Whispered William softly. "Everything is going to be all right; you're safe now."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Capt. Bordon entered the room.

"Sir, there wasn't a single medic that wasn't working."

"Damn." Said William in disappointment. "Mary, I really don't want to do this; I would expose too much of you too soon to me when it comes time to dress your wound."

Bordon, seeing his superior's dilemma, said, "I could find one of the servants to dress her wound."

A relived look crossed William's face.

"Thank you Bordon; now please do so as soon as possible."

The captain left the room. William walked over to the set of drawers next to the four-poster and pulled out a small piece of cloth and ointment. He waked back over to the four-poster and sat down next to me.

"May I assess your wound?"

I nodded.

"Yes, you may."

William poured some ointment onto the cloth. Then he took the cloth and slowly ran it down my throat, to just below the neckline of my dress, pausing momentarily on the spot where O'Hara had twisted the dagger. I inhaled sharply, as the ointment stung the fresh wound. William removed the cloth, now red from blood, and went over my wound again, but this time, with his fingers, carefully assessing it.

"Well, thankfully, it isn't very deep. I checked the dagger to see if he coated it in anything and he didn't."

I nodded faintly. There was a knock on the door and Capt. Bordon appeared, followed by a short woman with a plump round build.

"Sir, this is Martha. She is a kitchen servant and is here to bandage Miss Selton's wound."

"Thank you Captain. Well, I'll leave you to your work then, Martha."

"Thank you, Sir." Replied the servant.

William bent over and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right outside my quarters."

With that, he and the captain strode out of the room.

Martha had me remove William's waistcoat and the upper part of my nightdress so she could do the bandaging. Once she was finished, she replaced the upper part of my underclothes, and let Bordon and William back in, leaving the room upon their entrance.

"Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave, Sir?"

"No there is not; you are dismissed, Captain."

"Thank you Sir." He replied and left the room.

"Here, get under the covers." Said William softly. "It's very late, and you're exhausted."

I climbed under the soft, warm covers of the four-poster. William removed his vest and shirt and took off his boots and stockings, climbing into the covers next to me, drawing the curtains of the four-poster shut.

"Are you alright?" William asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure." I replied in a small voice. "I…Oh William, it was horrible." I said, burying my face in his chest.

There was a knock at the door and Bordon's voice came from the entrance, "Sir, Asmodeus is still outside."

"Have one of the stable boys tend to him, and pay him an extra amount, for we both know how much Asmodeus loathes anyone aside from me tending to him."

"Yes Sir." Said the captain.

"Sleep now, Mary." Said William softly, holing me firmly against him. "Just close your eyes, don't speak and don't move."

"But…"

William silenced me with a kiss, running a hand through my hair. I cast him a wan smile and rested my head on the pillow we were sharing, and closed my eyes, resting my right hand on William's side, near his chest, and my left hand, at my side.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 1. Captor and Captive 

One week had passed since O'Hara had last tried to ravish me, and it was now the night before William and I were to be married; the date was delayed one day to give me time for my dagger wound to heal and to allow more time for planning. All of my dresses, except for a nightdress and the dress I would wear for the wedding, had already been moved to William's quarters, along with the few personal belongings that I possessed.

I was standing by the window in William's quarters, when William walked up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulders.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Physically, yes; everything is in place. Mentally however, I'm far from it."

William laughed lightly.

"I feel the same way as you do."

"Tomorrow will forever change our lives, from two separate paths to one path that we shall walk together."

William smiled.

"I certainly captured more than I knew on that July evening when I led the dragoons on a raid to your plantation."

I smiled up at William.

"You certainly did."

"Well Mary, it's late and we both need sleep; we've a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

William kissed me on the cheek and I returned to my quarters where I would sleep for the last time.

I don't know how long I lay awake in bed thinking about the events that would occur the coming day, but I eventually got up and left my quarters. Not wanting to wake William, I decided to go downstairs. On the way down the hall, I bumped into Lord General Cornwallis.

"Miss Selton, what are you doing awake at these ungodly hours?" Inquired Cornwallis.

"I couldn't sleep Sir."

"Ah, I see. Nervous about tomorrow, are you?"

"A little, yes."

"You've nothing to worry about. It's obvious that Col. Tavington and I don't get along well, and I also know quite well of his brutality and nasty reputation. Yet, underneath The Butcher there is a good man, William Tavington; even I have see past his exterior, rare as it is to do so, and when you do, you don't always even see very much of who he really is. You and the captain are probably the only people here who really know him, as even I don't know him that well on a personal basis."

I nodded.

"He's been quite fond of you ever since you first arrived and though it is rare, I believe you are his true match."

I smiled.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome."

"If it is not to bold of me to ask, I would like to inquire as to why you and the colonel don't get along."

"It's the stress of the military, Miss Selton, along with class status and personality differences."

"I see. Pardon me; I should probably be going to sleep. I was going to go downstairs but I am getting tired now."

"Yes, do go now; Col. Tavington will not want you tired tomorrow." Replied Cornwallis smiling.

"Good night Sir." I said.

"And good night to you, Miss Selton."

With that, I returned to my quarters, and finally fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning around nine and ate breakfast that was served to me in my quarters. Just as I was finishing my breakfast, there was a knock at the door. It was Capt. Bordon.

"Good morning, Miss Selton."

"And good morning to you, Captain."

"I just wanted to wish you well on this exciting day; are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm more excited than anything else."

Bordon smiled.

"Well, I'd best be going but I shall see you later."

I nodded.

"See you then."

After the captain left, it was time for me to get dressed for the wedding. I pulled out a silky, dark green dress that was white in the middle and had long sleeves that ended in points just above my middle finger. I quickly put it on and then brushed through my hair and twisted it into a tight bun.

Almost an hour later, Capt. Bordon and a small group of dragoons came and escorted me downstairs to the ballroom, where a crowd was beginning to assemble. The dragoons had me stand just behind the crowd, being careful not to let anyone, including William, who was standing up in front on the right side of the crowd, see me.

I looked between the soldiers, who were hiding me from view, at William. He was wearing black riding breeches, polished black boots, and a white shirt with a laced cravat under a crimson vest; his hair was queued back and slicked with apple pomade; a sheathed dress saber hung at his side. He appeared to be muttering nervously to himself about something.

As soon as everyone was assembled, Capt. Bordon made his way up to the front of the crowd. As he was a judge in the colonies before he became a Dragoon, and because he was William's closest friend and William had asked him to do so, Capt. Bordon was the person chosen to preside over the vows.

Once he reached the front of the crowd, Capt. Bordon cleared his throat loudly for silence. Then he spoke in a loud, clear voice, " Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of William Tavington and Mary Selton, so, without further delay, because we all know how patient Col. Tavington is, I would like to call Mary Selton forward so we can proceed."

I proceeded to the front of the crowd and stood to the left of William, who was now standing towards the center of the crowd, in front of the captain.

"Are you two ready?" Whispered Bordon.

I nodded and gave William a small smile, which he returned.

"Let us proceed.

Mary Katherine Selton, will you take this man, William Tavington, to be your husband? Will you love and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I will." I answered smiling at William.

"William Garrick Camden Tavington, will you take this woman, Mary, to be your wife? Will you love and honor her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I will."

"Ladies gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you Sir and Lady Tavington."

The crowd clapped and cheered. Even Cornwallis was smiling and William positively glowed with happiness.

"Go on and kiss her; you know you want to, so stop restraining yourself." Said Bordon smirking.

"Hush up you dolt." Replied William teasingly. "I will and believe me, I won't hold back on anything."

William bent down and kissed me passionately and the crowd clapped and cheered even more, but I took no heed of them as my lips continued to burn from William's fire.

We pulled away from eachother and William, smiling down at me, whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, William Garrick Camden Tavington."

The reception was held in the banquet hall and began with a waltz. Capt. Bordon stepped into the middle of the banquet hall and said, "Let us have Col. Tavington and his new bride begin this waltz."

So, William and I stepped out into the middle of the banquet hall and began to waltz as the musicians began to play. As we danced, I stared into William's eyes I beheld in them love and adoration that I knew was reflected in my own eyes as well and as we continued to dance, his gaze upon me grew more intense and unwavering, and my own eyes dared not avert their gaze, for it was lost in his.

As the reception progressed, there was feasting, still more dancing, and in some cases, drinking. About an hour before the reception was to end, late that evening, Capt. Bordon was so red in the face and acting so oddly, that I walked up to him and asked in a flat tone, "Are you drunk?"

He looked dumbly at me and replied, "Huh?"

I looked over at William who was standing a few feet away, sipping a glass of wine and said, "He's drunk, isn't he?"

"Hopelessly, I'm afraid." Replied William.

"I'm getting tired." I said walking over to William.

"Well, why don't you go to our quarters and I'll be there when the reception is over."

I kissed William on the cheek and headed to our quarters.

Once there, I rested on the four-poster until William returned, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Feeling less tired?" He asked, sitting next to me on the four-poster.

"Yes."

"I should hope so." Said William.

He kissed me ardently burning a pathway from my lips down the flesh of my throat to the neckline of my dress. I felt his hands on the back of my head as he undid the bun in my hair, and then I felt them slide down my back as he undid my dress, slowly sliding it down my shoulders and arms.

I gave William a sly smile and he kissed me again, stroking my face and neck. I looked up at William, who was now on top of me and smiled.

"I am yours William."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 1. Bordon's Complaint 

I awoke around eight the next morning to a pair of blue eyes staring me in the face.

"Good morning, Lady Tavington." Said William caressing my bare back and hip with his left hand.

"And good morning to you, Sir Tavington." I replied.

William and I got out of bed, got cleaned up and dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Thankfully, all of the dragoons had been given a day away from their duties.

As we entered the banquet hall, we were greeted by Lord Gen. Cornwallis.

"Good morning Col. Tavington; Lady Tavington, good morning as well."

"My Lord." Responded William in a slightly stiff tone, nodding.

We took our places next to Capt. Bordon, who was already at the banquet table eating.

"Well well, if it isn't Col. Tavington and Lady Tavington as well, come to grace me with their presence this morning." Said the captain.

William smirked.

"You look sleep deprived Sir; what is the reason?" Asked the captain smirking impishly.

William went red in the face and hissed, "Don't question me about sleep deprivation, you fool!"

Bordon laughed.

"Captain!" I said sternly.

"Sorry." Mumbled the captain, who had instantly gone silent upon hearing me speak.

"That's better Bordon." Said William smirking at the captain.

"At least I didn't say anything in front of the other dragoons to you two."

"If you had, I would have sacked you personally and James Wilkins would take your position."

"James Wilkins is a coward."

"My point exactly. Stay out of trouble."

"You know I didn't mean it Sir."

"I know you didn't; I was just joshing you."

"You!" Shouted Bordon.

"Me; what did I do?" Answered William in mock surprise.

"Let's see here; you only threatened to hand my position to a novice dragoon!"

"Oops." Replied William sarcastically. "My mistake."

Capt. Bordon got up from his seat and stared at William, who stalked cunningly out of the room, past Cornwallis, and out the entrance of the estate. Once they were outside, I heard their footsteps quicken; they had waited until they were outside and away from the lord general to begin running around and behaving like boys.

I excused myself from the table and went outside to find them. I found William in the back gardens, near the entrance of the woods, smirking wickedly at Bordon, who was about ten feet away, gasping for breath, sides heaving, glaring at his superior.

"Dolt!" Wheezed the captain.

William laughed mercilessly.

"There are reasons why people with reason don't challenge me, Bordon."

"Oh really, and what, pray tell, are those?" I asked smoothly.

Both men stared at me in surprise.

"Mary!" Said William in surprise, trying to regain his composure.

"Lady Tavington…" Said Bordon, also trying to regain his composure.

"You may address me by my first name, Captain; you needn't address me with such formality."

"Yes Mary; thank you." Replied the captain going slightly red.

William smirked.

"I've got to say, you two boys never cease to amuse me with your antics."

Both men turned bright read in embarrassment at my comment. I smirked, walked up to William, and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned to Bordon and smiled mischievously.

"Oh come you two, and stop turning so red."

"It just goes to show what happens when you pick a feisty woman." Whispered Capt. Bordon to William as we left the gardens. "There will be no ordering Mary around, that's for sure."

William and I laughed.

"You're absolutely correct, Bordon." Said William.

"What have the dragoons come to? Their widely feared, notorious leader, The Butcher, should be the best soldier in the British army, only to bested by his own wife."

"You're forgetting something, Captain; in order for me to best him, he had to best me first by capturing me"

"This just isn't fair." Commented the captain suddenly.

'What isn't fair?" I asked.

"Col. Tavington, who was thought to be the least likely among the Dragoons to marry, managed to inadvertently capture his bride on a raid while I, the person who was supposed to be one of the most likely to marry, am still single."

William rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"Still sore over being a bachelor are you?"

"Yes."

"Well don't be stupid, standing in empty corners of the ballroom at balls, rather than conversing with the women."

"William don't be so harsh on the captain. After all, what would have become of you if you hadn't captured me?"

"Mary!"

"It's true." I replied calmly.

"I know it is, but the fact of the matter is, is that had I not met you, I would have been perfectly content without a companion."

"I see. Well then, Captain, you'll just have to get along with your marital status until you find the right woman." I said.

"I told you this wasn't fair."

I rolled my eyes.

"Life isn't fair, Captain. Being a soldier, you should know that. Now stop wining."

Captain Bordon immediately fell silent.

William, Capt. Bordon and I left the estate and went to the camp, where both William and Bordon had military business to attend to, so it wasn't until late evening that we arrived back at the estate.

That evening, as William and I had just finished getting dressed in our nightclothes, William called me over to where he was sitting on the four-poster.

"I have something for you; I apologize for not giving it to you yesterday as I had originally intended to do so."

I went over to the four-poster and sat down next to William, who pulled out a golden ring with emeralds encrusted in it; on the inside of the ring was finely engraved writing that read, "I am yours."

I smiled as William slid the ring he had given me for our engagement off my left ring finger, placing it on my right ring finger, and placed the new ring onto my left ring finger. William smiled and kissed my cheek.

"As is written on the ring, I am yours, Mary Katherine Tavington."

I awoke around half past six the next morning and looked over to the spot where William had been sleeping next to me, only to find that he wasn't there. A neatly folded note lay on his pillow and I picked it up, unfolded it, and began reading.

_Mary,_

_I apologize for not waking you to tell you I was leaving. I had to leave for battle. I don't have any real knowledge of when I'll return, only that unfortunately, it won't be very soon and when I do return, it will probably be for the night, as Cornwallis has me quite occupied with work. Please try not to fret over me too much. I love you and miss you._

_-William_

Part 2. Surprise

William didn't return for a full week and when he did, he was so exhausted that he went straight to bed, only to rise early the next morning and leave again for another few days.

Eventually, William became so busy that I was lucky if he even returned long enough to stay for the evening.

While William was away, I occupied myself by replying to his letters. However, as time progressed, much of my time was spent resting or feeling ill for no particular reason.

On one such morning, I was in the washroom, bent over a pail, vomiting, when there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Tavington, are you alright? Would you like me to come in and assist you with anything?"

It was Lord General Cornwallis.

"You may enter Sir." I replied before vomiting again.

Cornwallis entered the washroom.

"Here." He said holding his hand out to me. "Let me help you up."

I took the lord general's hand and he pulled me off of the floor, placing a hand on my side to steady me.

"Please forgive me for saying this, but I happened to notice that you weren't wearing a corset; is there any particular reason?"

I gave the lord general a quizzical look but then answered, "It hasn't been fitting properly for the past several weeks and I don't have any larger ones."

"I see. Well, it's all beginning to make sense now."

"What is beginning to make sense?" I asked.

"You'll see, Lady Tavington, however, why don't you go to your quarters and rest and I'll have a doctor from camp come over and take a look at you, just to be sure of it."

"Be sure of what, Sir?" I asked, slightly irritated by Cornwallis not giving me a straight answer.

"You'll find out; now to bed with you while I get a doctor."

I waited in bed for about thirty minutes until the doctor arrived. He was of medium height with sandy coloured hair and dark blue eyes, and looked to be a couple years younger than William.

"Good day Lady Tavington, I am Doctor O'Brien." He said warmly.

"Good day Doctor."

"Well, let's get to business, shall we?"

I nodded.

"Lord Gen. Cornwallis mentioned to me that you weren't feeling well; how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Well, it comes and goes, however, I've been like this for the past month or so."

"I see." Said Doctor O'Brien moving his hands carefully up and down my belly.

"Have your monthly cycles stopped?"

I thought for a moment and then replied, "Actually, yes, I've missed them twice."

Dr. O'Brien smiled.

"I thought so; Lady Tavington, you're just over two months pregnant."

My eyes grew wide in surprise upon hearing that I was with child.

"I'll inform Lord Gen. Cornwallis to inform your husband to return to the estate as soon as possible. If you like, however, I shall make sure that it is you who gives Col. Tavington the news."

"Yes, please do." I replied.

A couple of days later, while I was just getting up, William returned. He walked toward where I was lying on the four-poster, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright? Cornwallis wrote a letter to me telling me to hand my duties over to the captain at once and return to the estate; he stated that something had happened to you and you required my immediate attention."

"Well William, to answer your question, we're fine."

William looked at me suspiciously.

"We're fine?"

"You heard me correctly, William Garrick Camden Tavington. I am with child."

William's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You're…you're with…"

William fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

I smiled, shaking my head as I looked down at my husband lying unconscious on the floor next to the four-poster.

About two minutes after he fainted, William regained consciousness and got carefully to his feet, a surprised expression still on his face.

"You're with child?"

I nodded.

"When is the child due to arrive?"

"In about seven months." I replied. "You're going to be a father, William."

"Indeed." Replied William smiling proudly.

William removed his boots and sabre, and climbed into the four-poster next to me. I smiled as William gently stroked my belly, which was just beginning to show signs of pregnancy.

"If this child turns out to have your personality, I'm in for it." Said William jokingly.

I laughed lightly, kissing William tenderly on the cheek.

"It would be worse if the child had your personality." I said.

William laughed.

"I suppose so because not only would they not take no for an answer, but they would have a much shorter temper than you."

"Indeed they would." I replied.

That evening around eight, as I was getting ready for bed, William came up behind me and encircled me in his arms.

"I've missed you." He said softly in my ear.

"And I you. How long will you be here?"

"Bordon and the rest of my men will arrive here early tomorrow morning. Then, tomorrow night, I have raids to conduct; I leave early the day after tomorrow."

"Cornwallis has you on an impossible schedule to keep; how many hours of sleep have you received in the past week?"

"About three or four."

I gave William a concerned look.

"I average at least that much in a single night; William, I understand that you're quite busy, however, you'll become ill if you keep doing this to yourself. Please, at least go to bed early this evening, as you look more than worn out."

"I still have some dispatches at camp to send out."

I gave William a stern look and replied, "Well then, be back in thirty minutes."

"Mary I…"

"I don't want you ill."

"Alright, I'll return in thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you then."

William kissed my cheek and left the room.

Part 3. Uncle Bordon 

The next day while William and I were eating breakfast, Capt. Bordon, along with a few other Dragoons arrived in the banquet hall.

"Good morning Col. Tavington and Mary, good morning as well."

"Good morning Captain." I said.

"Yes Bordon." William added. "Good morning."

As we were eating breakfast, I noticed that Capt. Bordon was staring at William and I, an odd expression on his face. William, also noticing this, asked, "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Well, I'm not sure; you two have been acting rather affectionate toward each other this morning."

"Captain, we're married and I haven't seen Mary in quite some time." Stated William.

"That may be but still; I think something has happened and you didn't mention it to me; after all, you nearly went mad with concern when Cornwallis sent you that letter. Plus Mary usually stops eating about ten minutes before you, and you stopped eating five minutes ago, while she is still eating.

"Easy, Uncle Bordon, Mary is perfectly fine."

"Oh, right." Stated Capt. Bordon sarcastically. "Easy Uncle Bor… Uncle Bordon!"

"Captain!" Scolded Lord Gen. Cornwallis.

"I apologize my Lord." Replied the captain, his face rapidly turning shades of red.

William smirked at the captain, who was now redder than his uniform waistcoat. The captain lowered his voice and asked, "Are you serious, Mary's with child?"

"Yes Captain, he is serious." I replied.

After breakfast, William, Bordon and I were on our way up to mine and William's quarters when suddenly, without warning, my stomach lurched. I ran past William and Bordon's confused expressions, to the washroom nearest to our quarters, grabbed a pail, and proceeded to regurgitate my entire breakfast into it.

William and Capt. Gordon entered the washroom. The captain looked away as I bent over the pail vomiting. William came and knelt beside me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Asked William softly.

"I'll be fine. This vomiting has become almost normal."

"It's the pregnancy isn't it?"

"I nodded before vomiting again.

After a few more minutes of regurgitation, William asked, "Are you alright enough to make it back to our quarters?"

I paused for a moment and then replied, "Yes, but please let me wash my mouth out."

William nodded, got up off the floor and then gently pulled me up. I quickly washed my mouth out and then went with William and the captain to our quarters. Capt. Bordon settled himself into the chair by William's desk, while William settled himself into an armchair that was facing a window covered by curtains on the outside wall of our quarters, and pulled me into his lap.

"Sir, we have raids this evening." Said Bordon suddenly.

William gave the captain an odd look and replied, "I am aware of that Captain; I generally receive the orders from Cornwallis before you."

"Well I was thinking that possibly I could conduct them this evening so you could be with Mary."

"That would be fine with me, however, it wouldn't sit well with Cornwallis; he wouldn't let me off duty that easily; frankly, I'm surprised he let me off so I could see Mary, even if it was so she could tell me that she was with child."

"Sir, you've done more than your share of duty and you're well overdue for a break. Please, at least allow me to inquire about it to the lord general."

"Fine, go on then and inquire about it."

"Thank you Sir."

Capt. Bordon left the room.

"He's right William; you do need a break." I said.

"I know; remind me to thank the man, even if he doesn't succeed.

For a few moments William and I sat together, silently taking in each other's long awaited presence. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt the warmth of William's hand upon my back as he slowly undid my dress and underclothes, sliding them down my shoulders and arms to my hips. I reached up and wrapped my arms loosely around William's neck and he smiled, placing his left hand on the side of my ribs and his right on my belly.

"Now I shall have two people to love and miss while I'm away; my beautiful wife and my unborn child."

I laughed softly.

"And you shall have two people who will love and miss you back while you're away."

"Indeed I shall." Replied William.

William carefully pulled the upper part of my dress and underclothes back on and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of William's lips upon the side of my neck.

"I love you, Mary." William whispered softly in my ear.

"And I love you, William." I replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Sir, it's me; may I enter?"

"You may enter, Captain."

"So did you convince Cornwallis to allow you instead of me, to conduct raids this evening?" Asked William as the captain entered our quarters.

"Yes I did, Sir." Replied Bordon. "He wasn't going to give you time off but when I told him how hard you were working and how much I believed that you deserved having time off, he reconsidered."

"Thank you Bordon."

"You're welcome, you needed it."

"I know; Mary told me the same thing."

"I suppose she did, and I know that Mary is not one to be disobeyed." Replied the captain smiling.

"No she isn't." William Replied.

"Well Colonel, I should probably be leaving, as I have work to do at camp; I'll pick up those reports on how well each of your men have been doing when not under your command, and bring them to you tonight so you may look over them tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Thank you Captain; I'll see you then."

With that, Capt. Bordon walked swiftly out of the room, closing the door behind him. I curled up on William's lap, resting my head on his chest.

"Tired are you, Mary?" William asked.

I nodded.

"Here." Said William pulling a quilt down that was folded on top of the armchair and wrapping it around me.

"Thank you."

"Sleep now." He whispered, gently in my ear, cradling me in his arms.

I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to my fatigue.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 3. I Am Fortunate 

(Told from William's point of view)

I sat in the armchair, holding my wife as she slept, the entire world around me completely silent except for the soft sound of Mary breathing. It was then that I began thinking about how lucky I truly was. My past had been rather unfortunate, and the Tavington name severely tarnished because of it. Many people had looked down upon me a countless number of times because I bore the accursed name. I had grown quite accustomed to not letting people see who I really was because I had learned from past experiences that once they learned that I was one of Alastor Tavington's sons, they assumed that I was just as much of a hellish bastard as he was; it didn't make matters any better that I looked just like the wretched man either. At first, I was able to shrug that fact off. But as I grew older, it became more and more loathsome.

I had just about resigned myself to my exiled social status when I decided that I couldn't live that way. So, I bought a commission to be colonel of the British Green Dragoons, and traveled to America to gain respect for my family name and crush the rebels I also had so deeply come to loathe.

In America, I had become widely feared among the colonists and even some of the loyalists and British, for my battle tactics. I was nicknamed 'The Butcher' for the brutality that I showed in battle and on raids. My own men feared me. But I didn't care what they thought. In some ways, I wanted to be feared by my men; they were easier to control that way. There was only one opinion I really cared about before I met Mary, and that was of my captain.

Bordon and I met each other when I first arrived in America to fight. I remember going into one of the tents in the evening at camp to meet my men. Upon entering, I received fearful stares from many of the men and there was the distinct muttering about how I was a Tavington and how I looked almost exactly like my father. However, amongst the whispering and staring, a man of about my age and stature glared coldly at his fellow soldiers.

"Hush you fools!" He snapped icily at them. "The man isn't his father."

The men fell silent as the man walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Captain Bordon of the British Green Dragoons, at your command; I apologize for the rudeness displayed to you by my fellow dragoons."

"Thank you, Captain." I replied shaking his hand.

Then I spoke in a loud clear voice to my men, "I am Colonel William Tavington and I will be presiding over your commands. To begin with, there will be no toleration of negative mention of me or my family in my presence, as they are not issues you need to know about, and I do not have the time or want to explain them. Both my captain and I will enforce this rule. So, being as you all openly disobeyed that rule upon my entrance, all of you, except the captain, will spend all of tonight cleaning out the horse stalls, as they are rather filthy, and after that you will each write a report stating your name, rank, whether you're loyalist or British, and your reasons for fighting this war. This report must be no longer and no shorter than two pieces of parchment, and must be sealed upon your presenting it to me.

My second rule is that there is no questioning my authority under any circumstances; those who fail to see this will be severely punished; now that that issue is settled, you're all dismissed to the stables; I will be there shortly to supervise."

That evening, after the men had finished cleaning the stalls, Captain Bordon came to my quarters as I was looking at documents and reports on the dragoons.

"Thank you Sir for providing order in the ranks; I noticed that all of the men did their work without so much as an annoyed or affronted look on their faces."

"You're welcome, Captain; these boys could use a firm hand to guide them."

"Indeed; well Sir, I shall see you in the morning."

From that day on, my relationship with the captain grew and we quickly became good friends. For once, I knew someone who didn't judge me on the actions of my forefathers, but on my actions alone. I was convinced that I would never meet another person who would be as good a friend to me as Capt. Bordon.

A couple of years after I first became colonel of the British Green Dragoons, I met Mary Selton. Actually, I didn't really meet her, so much as I captured her. I had taken captives before, but never had someone who was so alluring. The problem was that her tongue was as sharp as her looks were attractive. At first, this annoyed me quite a bit. She simply refused to cooperate. It was embarrassing to have a captive lash out at me, especially when that captive was a woman. Even Capt. Bordon remarked that I had captured a "stubborn little beauty".

However it wasn't very long before I grew rather amused by her demeanour and found her even more attractive because of it. I tried to convince myself that I was wasting my time just thinking about her. A lot of good that did; it just made me more mad over her than I already was. I attempted to hide my feelings, especially from my men, and for a while, it worked. However, my feelings were soon discovered after a battle when one of my men came into my tent and saw a letter, which I had written to Mary that was laying on a makeshift desk, waiting to be folded, sealed and sent. He began to smirk and I snapped at him, demanding why he was behaving so impishly. The dragoon didn't answer, but pointed at the letter on the desk. Then he ran out before I could do anything to him.

I cursed angrily, quickly folding and sealing the letter.

I was still fuming when my captain came into the tent and asked me what was wrong. After I explained the situation to him, he stated in a flat tone that I might as well just give up trying to conceal my feelings from my men. After all, id didn't matter what my men thought; I should be proud to have a woman as smart, witty and attractive as Mary Selton in my life.

After the captain left my tent, I sat down and thought about what he had said to me. I was torn; I knew Mary deserved more than me; I was just an outcast with a bad reputation from England fighting for honour. Yet, I kept my captain's words in mind and pursued her even though many people would have disapproved.

Now, we were married and she was with child. I couldn't believe it; I had gone from being without hop of having any family, aside from my brothers with whom I had little contact with since I left England, to having a family and the world before me. What more could I want?

I looked down at Mary who stirred softly and awakened. She looked up at me and smiled tiredly.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Yes I did."

"Well then, what would you like to do next?" I asked.

"Perhaps you would accompany me on a walk in the gardens."

"Indeed I shall; it has been a while since our last walk in the gardens." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 1. Rebels 

(Back to Mary's point of view)

William and I went out into the gardens, which had taken on a different appearance and feeling. It was now October and the grounds and gardens had frozen, and frost covered the grass and plants, which were now wilted and dead.

I shivered in the frosty air, wrapping the shawl I had brought with me tightly around my shoulders. William came up behind me and pulled me to him.

"It has certainly gotten colder over the past couple of months."

"Yes, it certainly has." I replied.

Suddenly the gardens seemed to grow quiet. Too quiet. William seemed to sense it too, as his body became tense and he tightened his grip on me with his left arm, and with his right hand instinctively reached for his pistol. He slowly turned toward the woods at the back of the gardens.

Hidden behind the trees were two Continental militiamen. One of them noticed that they had been seen and came out from behind the tree he was hiding and fired a shot at William, but missed. William forced me to the ground and then stepped in front of me and fired his pistol, hitting the man between his eyes, killing him almost instantly. There was the sound of rushing footsteps through the woods as the second militiaman began to flee. William started after him but I pulled him back.

"Don't follow him William, there could be more in the woods." I said firmly.

William nodded grimly.

"You're right, there could be more of them, which is why I must address this matter with Lord General Cornwallis immediately at camp. And while I am at camp, I want you to stay in out quarters until I return."

"But William…"

"Please Mary, don't fight me on this! I don't want you out here when there could be rebels lurking around, and I can't trust any of the men around the estate either; I've noticed that they look at you rather unhealthily and the only reason they don't seek to pleasure themselves is because of the authority held by the officers in the estate. However, all of the officers are at camp at the moment. Please Mary, stay in out quarters. I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you."

I nodded.

"Very well William."

William escorted me back into the estate and up to our quarters.

"I will return as soon as I can." Said William.

With that, he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. I took a book off the bookshelf on our quarters, settled myself into the armchair, and began to read.

I read until William finally returned late that evening.

"I apologize for returning so late and thus causing you to miss your meals." Said William.

"It's alright, I wasn't very hungry." I replied. "So, how was your report to the Lord General?"

"Well, we now have guards positioned around the premises of the estate and the grounds."

"Guards that don't seem practically asleep?" I asked.

William laughed.

"Yes."

"Good, because they were easy for me to get past."

William removed his scabbard, undid his vest, walked over to the armchair, and leaned over me.

"Well, they won't be easy to get past now."

I reached up and slid William's waistcoat and undone vest down his shoulders and arms, letting them fall to the floor. Then I got up from the armchair and undid and removed his white ruffled shirt, sliding my hands over his muscular chest and stomach. William bent down and kissed me passionately, his lips tracing a pathway from my lips, down the flesh of my throat. He pulled away, wrapping his left arm around my waist and resting his right hand on my chest. Then he slid his hand up to my lips, resting his fore and middle fingers on them. I kissed them softly and stared into his eyes, losing myself in their hypnotic, icy-blue depths.

"I love you, William."

That evening I slept quite unrestfully. I kept tossing and turning. Finally, I awoke around one the next morning and was about to go back to sleep when my stomach lurched. I had no time to do anything before I vomited all over William's bare chest. William awoke with a start, stared at his chest and muttered, "Damn it."

"Oh William, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No no, it's fine Mary." Replied William.

He got up, cleaned the vomit off of him, laid back down, and muttered, "You could have turned your head the other way."

"Sorry." I replied.

I washed my mouth out and went back to bed.

Later that morning, at around half past four, William got up and got ready to leave for camp.

"I'll write to you tonight, so you should get the letter within the next couple of days." Said William.

He kissed me on the cheek and left for camp.

The next morning, as I was eating breakfast I received a letter from William.

_Mary,_

_I apologize I left in such a rush yesterday. However, I didn't leave quickly enough to warn Bordon not to tell the men about you, for when I arrived at camp, the bloke yelled, "Butcher Boy is going to be a father!"_

_I shoved him onto the ground and yelled at him to hold his tongue. The dragoons were laughing; they didn't believe Bordon, until I foolishly confirmed it._

_I spent the rest of the day regretting my confirmation of what the captain had said, as the men could hardly contain themselves over the news. Bordon wasn't any help either; he kept calling me 'Father' at every opportunity he came across, until I grew tired of it and "accidentally" slapped his horse's rump with the flat of my sabre, causing the animal to canter ahead of me until it suddenly stopped and sent the captain flying out of the saddle, over his mount's head and onto the ground._

_Aside from the teasing, I had a rather content day. Although, now that I think about it, I rather enjoyed the teasing. Well I've got to go, as I am rather fatigued and I'm not getting enough sleep as it is. I hope you are feeling better and I love you and miss you._

_-William_

I smiled as I began to fold the letter back up when I noticed there was a second page to it.

_Mary,_

_Your husband is unbelievably amusing to tease! I've never had so much fun in years! Well, it was fun until I went flying over my horse's head. Of course Col. Tavington thought that me sitting on the ground, rubbing the big bump that I had received in the middle of my forehead, was terribly amusing and took special care to mockingly overreact when it happened. Oh well, I'll admit I did deserve it. But it still hurts! Well, I'd better stop writing, but I hope you are feeling better as the colonel told me about your incident this morning. We probably won't return to stay for a couple of months. Until then, take care of yourself._

_-Capt. Bordon, British Green Dragoons_

After breakfast, I went up to my quarters, took out a couple pieces of parchment and a quill from William's desk and wrote both William and the captain letters.

_**William,**_

_**From what you wrote in your letter, you seem to be doing quite well, 'Father'. Everything seems to be going alright with me, as I haven't thrown up since yesterday, although I have been feeling quite tired. I hope you do well while you're away. I love you and miss you.**_

_**-M.K.T.**_

_Captain,_

_Thank you for your letter. I hope that the bump on your head isn't too big because I'm sure 'Father' will enjoy teasing you about it even more than you already were teased. However, like you stated, you did deserve it. I hope to see you and my husband back safely in a couple of months. Until then, take care of yourself._

_-M.K.T._

Part 3. Ill Will 

It had been just over two months since I had last seen William and the captain, and it was now the day before Christmas Eve. A heavy snow had fallen, blanketing the estate in white.

I stood next to the window in my quarters, looking out at the snow-covered grounds. I felt anxious. The snow had delayed the dragoons from returning to the estate; there had also been a lot of sickness and fever circulating around the camps, and I had received letters within the past couple of weeks from the captain stating that William had started showing signs of overwork and fever. He had tried to tell William that he should rest, but he refused.

I heard footsteps near the entrance to my quarters and turned towards the door just in time to see the captain and William walk in. I rushed over and embraced William.

"I missed you." I said softly.

I looked up at William and noticed that his face looked pale and his eyes were lacking their usual glimmer.

"Are you well, William?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing to worry about; I'll be fine." William replied.

His voice was raspy and strained. I gave him an unconvinced look and felt his forehead.

"I don't think you're alright at all William Tavington, you feel as hot as fire."

I quickly stripped William of his scabbard, waistcoat, vest, and shirt, and had him remove his boots and stockings. Then I unqueued his hair and helped him into bed.

"Captain, could you please fetch some warm broth from one of the kitchen servants?"

"Certainly." He replied, and swept quickly out of the room.

I sat next to where William lay on the four-poster.

"Mary…." William rasped.

"Hush now, my love." I replied soothingly, gently running my hand down the side of his face and resting it on his chest.

His body burned with fever and his hair, face, neck, and shoulders were moist with sweat caused by the heat of his body temperature.

Capt. Bordon returned with a cup of broth.

"Drink this." I said softly to William.

Bordon helped William sit up so he could drink the broth. After he finished with difficulty, swallowing the broth, William fell back onto the four-poster groaning, an expression of discomfort and pain written clearly on his face.

"Rest now, William."

I left with the captain to give William peace and quiet as he slept.

"How long has William been this bad?" I asked the captain as we descended down the stairs.

"Only within the past few days. I had strongly recommended that he went to a medic at camp before seeing you, but he still refused; however, perhaps he made a good decision to refuse, as the tents were full of men all waiting to see a medic. So we just rode straight back to the estate. I'm surprised he even made it that far because he looked as if he was about to faint and fall off his horse, and climbing the stairs to your quarters didn't serve him well either."

"Thank you Captain for all that you have done for us."

"You two are like family to me; it was the least I could do." Replied Bordon smiling.

"Anyway, how have you been fairing?" I asked.

"Quite well actually, and you?"

"Tired and anxious, but other than that, I have been fairing quite well."

"It also appears that you have "filled out" within the past couple of months." Commented the captain.

I laughed lightly, placing my right hand on the captain's arm.

"Well Captain, it has been four months now."

"Four months since what significant event?" Came a drawling voice behind me.

I turned and met a very familiar, hated pair of eyes.

"Oh, so that's what has happened to you, Miss Selton, or would it be Lady Tavington? The bastard Butcher is the father of your unborn child isn't he?"

"What are you doing here!" I demanded.

"When the lord general saw that I had put in four months worth of stable duty, he saw fit to return me to my rank on accord that I would promise not to harm Col. Tavington or his family."

"I can't believe this! You nearly ravished me!"

"Nearly, but not so." Replied O'Hara smugly, stepping toward me.

"Back away from the lady, O'Hara, or you'll have more than just your rank to worry about." Said Bordon in a deadly voice, stepping in front of me to form a wall between the general and I.

"Come to fight the lady's battle for her, have you Captain?" Asked O'Hara in a tone of evil pleasure.

"There is no battle be fought as I am through wasting words on you!" I replied icily.

Capt. Bordon and I went out into the gardens. Tears stung my eyes and cheeks as I began to cry softly.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Asked the captain stopping beside me.

"The issue is not worth talking about." I replied, trying to regain my composure.

"Mary, please tell me." Said the captain looking at me with imploring brown eyes.

"It's just…it's just that…..I'm tired of being treated like I'm second class because I come from a patriotic family and am married to the colonel of the British Green Dragoons. Every place I go in the estate or grounds there is always someone staring at me and whispering to the person next to them about William and I and how it isn't right for us to be together, let alone have a child together. I've tried to ignore what they say, but I can't anymore." I said, beginning to cry harder.

Capt. Bordon embraced me, comforting me as I cried.

"Oh Mary, no one has any right to say such cruel things about you and your family, especially when they are in your presence. Why did you not tell the colonel or I sooner?"

"I didn't believe to be important enough."

"Nonsense, one can get into a lot of trouble if caught speaking illy of a high-ranking officer or his family without reason. Be strong Mary. Don't give them what they want; hold your head high. You and your family are better than what they say. Much better."

I looked up at the captain and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and wiped the tears from my face with the sleeve of his waistcoat.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome." Replied the captain. "Now, why don't we go back to the estate and get something warm to drink. Then, we'll check up on the colonel."

After we finished drinking cups of hot tea, the captain and I went to check on William. He was asleep, but it was not restful; he thrashed violently, moaning as if he were trapped in a nightmare. Then without warning, he awoke, eyes wide, shivering with fever.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Father…Mother…dead….Hell…" Rasped William; his head fell back on the pillows and he moaned.

"What is he talking about, Mary?" Asked Bordon, tension and concern written on his face.

"I'll tell you after we get some cold cloths on him." I replied.

After we put cold cloths on William's forehead and chest, I told the captain about his past.

"I…I had no idea; good God, no wonder he's the way he is." Replied the captain looking stunned.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"Well no, not really, he hinted some things about his past, but they weren't in detail and he didn't dwell on the subject, which is quite understandable."

I walked over to William and checked his breathing. His breaths came in short, shallow strains. A perplexed look crossed my face.

"This is beginning to really worry me Captain; his breathing is considerably laboured."

The captain's brow creased in concern and worry.

"I'm going to get a doctor, and then I'm informing the lord general. You stay here; he needs you, Mary."

Capt. Bordon turned on heel and left the room.

About thirty minutes later, Capt. Bordon returned, closely followed by a doctor, and to my surprise, the lord general.

"How long has he been like this?" the doctor asked briskly.

"He began showing signs of illness two weeks ago; he's been this bad for just a few days." Replied the captain.

"How come he didn't stop working?" Asked the doctor.

"He didn't think the lord general would let him, being as there were plenty of ill soldiers still on duty." The captain replied.

The lord general looked guiltily at William, who lay on the four-poster.

"Well let me take a look at him." Said the doctor.

After the examination, the doctor came out in the hall where we were waiting, to tell us the results.

"He has severe pneumonia."

My eyes grew wide with fear.

"No! It can't be!" I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"So, he's been damned to death then?" Asked the captain.

"Well, he doesn't have much of a chance of living." Replied the doctor. "Do you already know how to treat pneumonia, Lady Tavington?"

I nodded distractedly, trying to keep my unraveling composure together.

"Well then, I must be on my way as there are more that need my help at camp."

The doctor went back downstairs and out of the estate.

Bordon, Cornwallis and I went back into the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed him that hard." Said the lord general, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I am going to inform the dragoons that they won't be seeing their colonel on duty for at least three weeks."

"I'll stay here with Mary." Said Bordon.

"Very well." Replied Cornwallis, and he left the room.

I sank to the floor, sobbing.

"This is not a time for things like this to be happening." I sobbed. "I can't take this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Bordon softly, kneeling on the floor beside me.

I leaned my head on his chest and cried until I was drained of all energy, feeling limp and lifeless.

Capt. Bordon and I watched over William late into the night; his condition had not improved; his sleep was punctured with nightmares, and he would often awake suddenly, in a dazed, trance-like state, and then fall back asleep.

I kept watch with Bordon, over William until just before midnight when Capt. Bordon said, "Mary, why don't you go to my quarters and sleep."

"I can't, I need to stay here with William." I replied.

"Mary, you're four months pregnant; you need your rest."

"Captain…"

"Listen to him, Mary." Said William quietly.

"William no, I…"

"Come here, Mary."

I walked over to the left side of the four-poster, where William lay, still pale and sweating, and sat next to him on the side of the bed. William reached up and caressed the side of my face with his right hand. I looked into his eyes and beheld concern in them.

"I love you and I don't want you ill, especially now." Said William gravely.

"William…"

"I will see you in the morning. Rest in Bordon's quarters."

"But…"

"That's an order."

I sighed heavily; I didn't want to comply with William, but I didn't want to tax him of any more energy and though I wasn't going to admit it, I knew he was right.

Capt. Bordon escorted me to his quarters.

"I know that it is probably isn't possible for you to do so, but try to sleep well tonight and I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded.

"Oh Mary," Said Bordon embracing me; "I see the pain on your face and in you eyes; I feel the same way; Col. Tavington is like a brother to me; there has been more than one occasion where he risked his life to save my own; it make s me wish I could take his place and lie sick on the bed so he can get on with his life with you, and while he's doing so, have a good Christmas. All I can say is that he's a strong man. He'll make it; he's too damn stubborn to die and leave you like this. I also don't think that he'd think it very glorifying that he, the most feared soldier on the battlefield would be able to be bested by an illness. No, he'd be rather embarrassed to die like that."

I gave the captain a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain."

He smiled.

"Like I stated yesterday, you are like family to me; I would just as soon risk my life for you as I would the colonel, not only for the army's sake, but for my own personal obligations as well."

I smiled.

"If you should ever find a lady to court, she should consider herself very fortunate to have you."

"Thank you, Mary." Replied Bordon blushing slightly. "I'll see you in the morning then."

I awoke around four the next morning and went to check on William.

"Mary, what are you doing up so early?" Asked the captain upon seeing me enter the room.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied. "How is he fairing?"

"About the same. However, I don't know which is worse: the colonel having his sleep severely punctured by nightmares, or him just not being able to sleep at all?"

"He didn't sleep?"

"No, not really?"

"How is his breathing?"

"It is still considerable laboured however, his breaths don't seem quite as strained."

"Well that's good news. Thank you Captain."

I walked over to William and rested my hand on his forehead.

"You're still very warm." I murmured softly.

William coughed violently.

"He was coughing like this all evening, and complaining of chest pains because of it." Commented the captain.

"Has he had any liquids lately?"

"Yes, every hour when he's awake?"

I nodded.

"Try to sleep William." I said softly, stroking his cheek.

"I can't. It's hell." Replied William just above a whisper.

"I know it's hard, but try not to think of your past."

"That's damned near impossible." William rasped before going into a violent fit of coughs.

"Please try, William." I said stroking his face and hair.

He swallowed painfully and nodded.

I looked over to where the captain sat in a chair, next to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you again, Captain."

"You're welcome; Mary, are you well? You look pale."

"I'm just tired; I should probably go back to bed."

I stood up to leave the room, but immediately sat down again, feeling lightheaded. Capt. Bordon gave me a concerned look and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine Captain; I'm just tired."

"Well let me escort you back to my quarters."

"Captain, I'm.."

"I insist."

I sighed.

"Alright."

I got up, feeling rather shaky on my feet. Capt. Bordon met me at the door and we left the room.

Just as we left the room, I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, and paused, clinging to Bordon's arm to steady myself.

"That's it." Said Bordon sweeping me off my feet and into his arms. "You'll faint before we get to my quarters if I allow you to walk there."

Capt. Bordon carried me to his quarters and gently laid me o his bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Sorry Captain. I guess you were right about my well-being."

"Well, you don't have a fever." Said the captain, feeling my forehead. "However, I strongly advise you to stay in bed until this evening."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 29. The Christmas Eve Banquet  
  
Early that evening, I cleaned myself up in the washroom and got dressed in a crimson dress, pulling the upper half of my hair back into a bun and leaving the lower half down.  
After I was finished getting dressed, I met Capt. Bordon in my quarters.  
There was to be a Christmas Eve banquet for the officers and their families. I wasn't going to attend, however, after much coaxing from my husband and the captain, I decided to attend the banquet with the captain, but leave early before the festivities so I could be with William.  
"Well, are you ready then?" Asked the captain.  
"Yes I am." I replied. "However, please allow me to leave a not for William when he wakes."  
I went to William's desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
William,  
I shall return in a couple of hours. Rest until then. I love you.  
  
-Mary  
I placed the note next to William on his pillow and kissed him on the forehead. Then, I left with the captain to the banquet.  
As the captain and I made our entrance into the banquet hall, we were greeted by Lord General Cornwallis.  
"Good evening Captain. Lady Tavington, good evening as well."  
"Thank you my Lord." Replied Bordon. "Good evening to you as well."  
"Lady Tavington, how is the colonel fairing?"  
"Not very well at all, I'm afraid. He didn't get any sleep last night. I wasn't going to attend the banquet this evening, but both the captain and the colonel said that I needed to relax and enjoy the holidays."  
"I would have to agree with them, especially now that you're with child."  
The captain smiled and whispered in my ear, "I told you he would agree."  
I smirked at his remark.  
"Well don't let me keep you waiting; come and sit down." Said Cornwallis.  
Capt. Bordon and I took our places at the table; the captain sat near the head of the table, on Cornwallis' left and I sat next to the captain. O'Hara, who was seated on Cornwallis' right, smiled nastily at me. I ignored the general, but Cornwallis did not.  
"O'Hara, it is sinful to harobur thoughts like yours of Lady Tavington, especially when she's obviously married and with child."  
"Yes my Lord; I apologize Lady Tavington." Said O'Hara grudgingly.  
"I'm sure you do, General." I replied, and edge of sarcasm in my voice.  
About half way through supper, I began to feel queasy. I set my fork and knife down on my plate with a clatter, resting my head in my hands. The room went silent and everyone at the table turned their gazes to rest on me.  
"Are you alright Lady Tavington?" Asked Cornwallis.  
"I__I'm not sure."  
Some of the men and women began to snicker. Captain Bordon, looking quite annoyed, bellowed, "Silence, all of you!"  
Some of the men looked surprised and glanced at the lord general to see what he might do about the captain's outburst.  
"He's right." Replied Cornwallis. "It certainly isn't her fault she feels this way. All of you, especially the women at this table, should feel ashamed of yourselves; you know what childbearing is like."  
After the people at the table had reassumed eating and conversing, I asked Cornwallis, "Sir, why did you do that?"  
"I have morals that I expect to be upheld by not only me, but others as well. Also, Lady Tavington, you don't have it as easy here as the others. You're a maiden of the colonies who has become the mistress of the colonel of the British Green Dragoons. Regardless of your loyalties, I welcome you, just as all men should, not only as a wife of one of my men, but also as a woman who does not let obstacles overcome her."  
"Thank you, Sir." I replied.  
"You're welcome. Now, after you're finished eating, why don't you go back upstairs and I'll personally check up on you as soon as I am finished here."  
"Thank you."  
Capt. Bordon and I went upstairs and checked on William. He was awake and had pushed all the covers to the other side of the bed.  
"Did you sleep, Sir?" Asked the captain.  
William nodded vaguely.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Same." William rasped. "Covers were too____too warm."  
"You need to relax; your muscles are tense." I said softly.  
"I'll get him some broth; you rest now, Mary." Said Bordon.  
That evening, around ten, Cornwallis entered the captain's quarters to check on me.  
"The captain told me you were here. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Are you sure you're not catching anything, because you have been in contact with the colonel since he arrived back at the estate."  
"I'm pretty confident that I am not coming down with anything, Sir."  
"Alright then. I was just making sure, as you looked pale during supper this evening."  
"I fine, but thank you for checking."  
"You're welcome, I shall see you in the morning, Lady Tavington."  
  
Part 30. Christmas at the Estate  
  
"Mary, wake up!" A voice whispered excitedly in my ear.  
I awoke and stared into a pair of soft brown eyes.  
"It's Christmas!"  
"So it is. Captain, you have the enthusiasm of a little boy." I said tiredly. "What is the hour?"  
"Four."  
"Four in the morning? I am going back to bed."  
"Oh no you're not!" Replied the captain, pulling the covers off of the bed.  
I shivered.  
"Bordon!"  
"Mary, as no one, save the colonel and us is awake, we can go to town to get gifts and return before anyone notices."  
"Captain, what about William?"  
"He knows we're going and I appointed the servant, Martha to watch him until we return."  
"This is a crazy idea." I said flatly. "It won't work."  
"Yes it will. There's a loyalist town not far from here and the militia were tracked about fifty miles from here just yesterday evening. We've nothing to worry about."  
"Fine, I'll go, but only because I don't see how I'm going to get back to sleep with boys like you around."  
Once in town, the captain and I entered a tailor's shop. There, I bought William a new ice-blue vest, a darker blue waistcoat, and a silk dress-shirt with a silk dress-cravat.  
After the captain and I left the tailor's shop, we entered a shop where, arms were being sold. There, I purchased both the captain and William new pistols with ivory handles and had William's engraved with his initials.  
As we left the shop, the captain asked, "Why do you have two pistols?"  
"One is for William and the other is for me." I replied, fibbing the latter.  
The captain gave me an odd look.  
"Is there a problem with me being able to shot a gun properly and accurately?"  
"Well, no."  
"I didn't think so. With men like O'Hara around, it's necessary."  
The captain laughed.  
"True Mary, true indeed!"  
For the rest of the day, until early evening, I helped the captain care for William. His breathing wasn't quite as laboured as before, and he was able to clean himself up with assistance before exhausting himself.  
Around seven in the evening, after supper, I presented my gifts to William and Bordon.  
"Good God, Mary. This pistol is of the finest quality and quite expensive; even the king himself would be jealous. And I couldn't find a better waistcoat, vest, silk shirt, or cravat anywhere if I tried. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."  
"I thought you said the other pistol was for you." Said the captain as I handed him his gift.  
"I lied. However, I am a very accurate shot. My brother taught me."  
"Damn Colonel, it wasn't enough that you married a feisty woman, you had to marry one that could shoot!"  
I laughed and William smiled.  
Oh, Captain, I have one more gift for you. Actually, it's from William and I. He had mentioned in one of his letters to me that you two had to attend a political conference once and that your boots were horridly scuffed because you had run out of polish several weeks earlier and William didn't have enough after he was finished to cover even one of your boots. So, William allowed me, in a letter, to take several new tins of polish from his stores to give to you."  
"Thanks. I do go through it rather quickly. I go though it even faster than the colonel. Mr. Immaculate is such a perfectionist that he even manages to get though a battle and his boots will be as polished as they were before the battle began."  
I smiled.  
There was a knock at the door and Bordon answered it. About fifteen Dragoons stepped in.  
"Merry Christmas, Colonel and Lady Tavington!" They said in unison.  
"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this, Captain."  
"Well."  
"If I may say so Lady Tavington, the captain knew about this, however, he wasn't sure about the idea, being as Col. Tavington isn't exactly in a state for visitors." Spoke one of the Dragoons whom I recognized as James Wilkins. "We won't be staying long."  
"I see."  
"The Dragoons wanted to give you and the colonel something for Christmas." Said Bordon. "Men."  
Two of the Dragoons stepped forward and presented William and I with a cradle. It was made of mahogany and had fine carvings on it. Both the headboard and footboard bore the initial "T".  
"This is exquisite. Thank you, we really appreciate it." I said to the men. "Merry Christmas."  
"Yes thank you." Said William. "That make one less thing that we'll be needing to buy for the future."  
Some of the men laughed.  
"Well, I wish you and your families the best this Christmas. Now, off with you before my wife becomes angry about me having company."  
The Dragoons laughed.  
"Merry Christmas Sir, and get well soon! There are still Rebels to crush and victory to be had!"  
All of the Dragoons, except Bordon, left the room.  
"Well, it is time for me to present my gift for you, Mary." Said William softly.  
"Are you sure; you've spent a lot of energy already."  
"William nodded.  
"I'm sure however, I will need the captain's assistance."  
Captain Bordon took a parcel that was next to the four-poster and handed it to me. I carefully unwrapped it and gasped at what was inside.  
In the parcel lay my brother's favourite pistol. It had an ebony barrel and an ivory handle.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"I found it in the barn on the night of your capture and gave it to the colonel, thinking he would use it as a spare, but he never did. So, he decided to return it to you in case it was a family heirloom."  
"Thank you, William." I said softly. "This means a lot to me."  
"To whom did it belong to?" Asked the captain.  
"It belonged to my brother, Samuel."  
"Well, I'm glad to see it back in the family." Replied the captain. 


	18. Chapter 18

  
Part 1. Return of The Butcher 

(Told from Captain Bordon's point of view)

A month had now passed. Col. Tavington had fully recovered. I noticed this one morning as I was just stepping out of my quarters and saw O'Hara running down the hall, a frightened look upon his face. Before he could get past me, I grabbed him by his shoulders.

"What is going on?"

"Let go of me!" Screeched O'Hara, struggling out of my grasp.

O'Hara stumbled down the hall, looking over his shoulder as he went.

I was just about to go downstairs when I spotted Col. Tavington coming out of his quarters, still dressed in his nightclothes. His eyes shone brightly with anger and he took out a dagger and hurled it into the air, just past O'Hara's ear. O' Hara froze as the dagger sailed past him, sticking firmly into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Do not stir me from my slumber you prat!" Seethed the colonel.

"I was only giving you your orders!" Replied the general.

"Next time, give them to my captain to give to me, as I do not want you in my presence or in my quarters! If you wake me one more time, I'll be sure to throw the dagger between your eyes!"

O'Hara let out a squeak and rushed downstairs.

"I see your back to your old self again." I said.

"I guess so." Replied the colonel. "I'm still tired though."

"Really; I thought that the general's extreme lack of attractiveness would be enough to scare you wide awake."

Col. Tavington laughed.

"I should probably get ready for breakfast however, I don't believe that Cornwallis would be pleased with me sticking holes in such fine wood." Said Col. Tavington, gesturing to the dagger that was stuck firmly into the wall.

I smirked, walked over to the dagger, and pulled it out of the wall.

"You're probably correct." I replied, handing the dagger to the colonel. "I shall see you at breakfast then."

I went downstairs to the banquet hall and waited for the colonel to arrive. When he did, I was surprised not to see Mary by his side.

"Where is your wife?"

"Up in our quarters." Answered the colonel taking a seat next to me at the banquet table. "She didn't feel well last night and didn't get very much sleep because she was up coughing for half the night, and spent the other half tossing and turning restlessly in bed. So, she was not in a very sociable mood this morning; I told her to stay in bed and rest, and I would bring her some food after I ate. Needless to say, I got very little sleep because I am a lighter sleeper than Mary, so I was up with her last night."

"She isn't coming down with anything serious is she? Because she was around you while you were ill…"

"I don't believe she has pneumonia. She didn't have a fever and her breathing was normal. It's probably just lack of sleep, stress, and pregnancy."

I nodded.

"That definitely seems possible."

After breakfast, I accompanied Col. Tavington to his quarters to bring Mary breakfast.

As we entered Col. Tavington's quarters, we found Mary lying in bed reading.

"Your back; good morning Captain."

"Good morning."

Col. Tavington walked over to Mary and kissed her on the cheek, handing her the tray of food we had brought for her.

"I apologize for the small variety of food; cornbread and porridge were all I could find for breakfast for you, as there wasn't anything else available that you said wouldn't upset your stomach."

"It's alright, you needn't apologize." She replied.

"I was sorry to hear you couldn't come to breakfast this morning; how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." Mary replied. "Though, I'm quite fatigued. Sleep is impossible."

I nodded.

"Bordon and I will be at camp most of the day; there is work to be done there, and tonight we have raids, so I won't be returning until early tomorrow morning." Said the colonel. "While I am gone, I want you to rest."

Mary nodded.

"As you wish. I shall await your return."

As Col. Tavington stated, there was work to be done at camp. Much of it. We spent much of the morning writing reports and sending them off with post riders. Then we had to send out dispatches with several men to various camps along the countryside. Then, just before lunch, Col. Tavington met with two men who were to newly recruited into the British Green Dragoons; I was to meet with them after lunch. I could tell that the meeting didn't go over very well between the two men and the colonel because the two men came out of the tent where they had met the colonel looking rather pale and intimidated, and Col. Tavington came out looking quite bristled and irate.

"What went wrong with them?" I asked as Col. Tavington and I walked over to a couple of trees where our horses were tethered.

"Everything." He replied shortly.

"They're loyal, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they only joined because of family obligations and when I told them the expectations of the British Green Dragoons, they seemed even less confident than they already were. I will not tolerate cowards who question the motives or morality of their superior officers against their own, and these are exactly those types of men."

"I see, so what is my role, as I will be seeing them after dinner."

"Tell them that I do not have time for cowards; they are to obey me without question; if I am not present, they obey you as they would me, and if they decline to do so there will be hell to pay. Also, as a test of loyalty, they will accompany the dragoons on raids this evening. Just because they're new doesn't mean that I am going to go easy on them; they have the same amount of pressure on them as any other dragoon if not more because they must impress me being as they are new and they failed to do so when they met with me."

Col. Tavington and I returned to the estate and ate a quick dinner. Then we went back to camp and back to work; Col. Tavington went into one of the larger tents to discuss strategy and raids with the dragoons, and I went into one of the smaller tents where the two new recruits were waiting for me.

Upon my entering the tent, the men immediately got off of their chairs and stood at attention.

"As you were." I commanded, and the men sat back down. "You names please." I said taking my seat in a chair across from them.

"David Livingston, Sir." Said the man to my left.

I nodded.

"And you?" I said, nodding to the other man on my right.

"Aric Dryden, Sir." He replied.

I sat for a moment, studying the two men in front of me. Both were of medium height. Aric looked younger than David and was of a bigger build. He also had sandy colored hair and hazel eyes, while David had dark brown hair and dark gray eyes. Both were about twenty to twenty five years of age and still had somewhat boyish faces.

After taking a moment to study the men, I understood why Col. Tavington didn't trust them. They had fear and cowardice written clearly on their faces.

"You understand that should you question Col. Tavington's motives or morals, or my own motives or morals, against your own, you will be killed depending on who you are with and the action upon which you question?"

"Y-yes Sir." They replied.

I was about to comment on their lack of confidence but didn't as I wanted to show some sympathy, for they would receive none during the raids.

"May you be forewarned that Col. Tavington will kill those who disobey him without question, as it is in his position to do so as your commanding officer. I may only have you flogged to the point where there is not a patch of skin on your back that hasn't been touched by the whip. However, if you disobey a command and someone dies because of it, you will most certainly be killed."

Both of the men looked terrified. I smirked.

"Understand that these incidents of disobedience among the dragoons are highly uncommon for a reason."

"Yes Sir." They replied, their faces pale and their eyes wide with fear.

"Welcome to the British Green Dragoons."

That evening around six, Col. Tavington assembled the dragoons just outside camp to begin raids.

"Now, you all know what I expect of you this evening, do you not?" Asked Col. Tavington.

"Affirmative Sir."

"Good. Dryden, Livingston," Said Col. Tavington suddenly to Aric and David; "You two ride up front on my left flank, behind Capt. Bordon."

"Yes Sir." They answered, trying but failing to keep the fear out of their eyes.

Col. Tavington immediately sensed their fear and glared at them with chillingly cold blue eyes that were so light colour, they were almost white.

"Those who fail to mask their fear are the first to die. Look at the rest of my men." Said Col. Tavington, gesturing to the dragoons, who had now formed a circle around him and the two new recruits. "They show no fear because the enemy will sense it and use it to their advantage. Emotions do not help on the battlefield, or on any other war-related action. It is the cause that matters and we stop at nothing to achieve it."

Col. Tavington gave the orders to move out and the dragoons thundered into the woods, lit torches in hand.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of hard riding, we came to a plantation house. Col. Tavington had about fifty dragoons surround the house and then he and a group of about fifteen men, including Livingston and Dryden, as well as myself, entered the house, all of us holding a torch in one hand and a pistol in the other, except the colonel, who just carried a pistol.

"Search the house." Ordered Col. Tavington. "If you find any valuables take them however, if you find any items of use to the British army, and this includes people, bring them to me."

The dragoons split up and went into different parts of the house. I went upstairs to the bedchambers. I entered the largest chamber and looked around. There appeared to be nothing of value in the room, save for a few oil paintings, which I did not take, because though they were of value, they weren't worthwhile like money or records of the residents of the house.

I walked around the room a couple more times before deciding to leave.

As I was leaving the room, my torch shed light on the curtains of the window on the outside wall of the room, exposing a pair of feet under them. I walked over to the curtains with my pistol cocked and kicked them open, revealing a boy of about thirteen, huddled on the floor. Seeing that he was armed with only a knife in his hand, I shot it out of his reach with my pistol and wrenched him by the arm.

"Well well, Col. Tavington will be wanting to speak with you." I said, dragging the boy you of the room.

"No, not The Butcher, let go of me!" Screeched the boy.

I dragged the boy downstairs and called the colonel into the kitchen to see him. When Col. Tavington entered the kitchen, he took one look at the boy and said, "Bind his wrists and ankles."

"Yes Sir."

After I bound the boy's wrists and ankles, Col. Tavington ordered him bound to a chair. After this was done, the colonel began to question the boy.

"Where is your family, boy?"

"Visiting neighbours."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I can manage this house just fine by myself, Butcher." Replied the boy stubbornly.

Col. Tavington cuffed the boy across the ace and then punched him, splitting his lip.

"You fool! Don't take tones with me! It is obvious you cannot manage this house. If you were capable of doing so, you wouldn't have been caught. Now, where is your family?"

When the boy didn't answer, the colonel erupted in fury, "Tell me or I'll burn you alive, along with this godforsaken house!"

The boy cracked.

"Alright, they're not visiting anyone!" He said fearfully.

"See if Livingston and Dryden found anything, Captain." Ordered Col. Tavington.

"Yes Sir."

I found Livingston and Dryden in one of the bedchambers. Dryden had indeed, found a little boy, hidden in one of the wardrobes.

"We thoroughly searched this level, but found nothing else, Sir." Said David Livingston.

I nodded. Then Aric Dryden asked cautiously, "Will Col. Tavington kill the boy I found, even if he is only four years of age?"

"Atrocities happen in war." I answered.

The two men and I brought the little boy downstairs, where Col. Tavington was waiting.

"He was all you found?" Asked the colonel.

"Yes Sir." Replied Dryden.

"Then, Captain, tell the dragoons to take the horses from the barn and then burn it, along with the outbuildings. However, before you do this gather the rest of the dragoons in the house and take them with you; I'm sure they didn't find anything, or they would have reported it to me by now."

"Yes Sir." I replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Only that I want Livingston and Dryden to remain here with me."

I nodded.

"Very well Sir."

"And Captain, don't take too much time burning the barns and outbuildings; the house needs burning and our two new recruits still need to prove themselves to the dragoons."

"Yes Sir."

After the dragoons finished burning the outbuildings, I ordered them to burn the barn. Cries of terror hung in the air from the animals in the barn as it went up in flames however, there was the distinct sound of human cries amongst them.

I led the dragoons back to the plantation house, where Col. Tavington was waiting.

"Sir, I believe the rest of the family was in the barn." I said.

"They were; the eldest of the two boys we found confirmed shortly after you left, that they were there."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yes, he didn't feel very enthusiastic about watching his brother be stabbed with a dagger, so he gave me more information."

"I see."

"However, I've decided to shoot the elder one after the house burns; he is no longer of any use to me."

I nodded and Col. Tavington and I went outside, where the rest of the dragoons were waiting, including Dryden and Livingston, who were holding the two boys, should they try anything.

"Livingston, cast your torch upon the house." Said Col. Tavington. "When he's finished, the rest of you cast your torches. Once you're finished, take out another torch and light it."

Livingston hesitated upon this order.

"Must I shoot you to get you to listen to me! Cast your torch upon the house, fool!" Snapped Col. Tavington.

Livingston thrust his torch upon the house. Then the rest of the dragoons followed suit.

As the house was being torched, the eldest boy who was being held by Livingston, bit him. Livingston let out a yelp and let go of him. The boy began to run.

"Shoot him, Livingston!" Ordered Col. Tavington.

"Sir…" Said Livingston questioningly.

"Now." Said the colonel in a deadly voice, pointing his pistol at Livingston's heart.

Livingston took out his pistol and shot the boy in the head, killing him instantly.

"Leave the younger one here." Ordered Col. Tavington. "Move out."

"Won't he freeze Sir?" Asked Dryden.

"I don't care if he freezes, he's a bloody rebel, Dryden!" Snapped the colonel. "And why do you still have your torch in your hand?"

"I…."

"Obey my orders and throw it upon the house!"

"Yes Sir." Mumbled Dryden.

"You and Livingston won't be killed when we arrived at the estate because I'm not in the mood however, I will flog you." Said the colonel irately.

We left the inferno at a gallop, raiding about seven more houses before we returned back to camp. Once there, Col. Tavington stripped Livingston and Dryden of their waistcoats, vests, and shirts. Then he proceeded to find the best whip in camp and whipped their backs until one couldn't tell where one cut began and another ended. When he was finished, he handed the two men their belongings and dismissed them to their tents. After that, Col. Tavington and I rode back to the estate.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 1. Only Another Four Months 

(Back to Mary's point of view)

It was around one in the morning when I awoke to the touch of William's lips upon my own. He was still in his uniform.

"How have you been feeling?" Asked William.

"Much better."

William cleaned himself up, got dressed in his nightclothes, and climbed into the four-poster, wrapping his arms around me.

"You've certainly changed in appearance within the past month."

I smiled as William laid a hand on my stomach. William kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Only another four months, my love." He whispered, caressing the side of my face.

"Yes William, only another four months."

Part 33. Stairway of Hell 

Almost four months had passed, and I was now two weeks away from my due date. William had been given time off, should I go into labour before the intended due date, so Capt. Bordon was in charge of the dragoons while William was on break.

I was lying in bed reading. I looked across the room at William who was busy at his desk writing reports. He put his quill down, looked up at me, and gave me a small smile.

"I can't believe it; it seems like yesterday when I first received news of your pregnancy."

"I know. Time just passes so quickly." I replied.

"I agree." Said William.

There was a knock at the door and William answered it. It was one of the servants.

"Sir, Cornwallis sent me to tell you that he needs to speak with you in his office downstairs immediately."

William nodded and then dismissed the servant.

"I shall see you as soon as I'm finished meeting with Cornwallis." He said.

He swept out of the room, a slightly irate look on his face.

Fifteen minutes passed by, then thirty; William still hadn't returned. I was getting bored, so I decided to go down to the banquet hall.

As I was just getting to the stairs, a voice behind me drawled, "Well well, if it isn't Lady Tavington come to grace me with her presence."

"Not intentionally." I replied icily.

"Do not insult me you patriotic whore! You may be married to an Englishman and you may be pregnant with his child, but were born a patriot, raised a patriot, and you will always be a patriot and only a patriot."

"I was born British!" I said angrily, raising my right hand to backhand O'Hara across the face, but he caught my wrist and twisted it violently.

"Unhand me at once!" I said in a deadly voice, ignoring the searing pain in my wrist.

O'Hara smirked and pulled me close to him so that our faces were only an inch apart, and said in a malicious voice, "As you wish."

O'Hara released me, shoving me hard, and I lost my balance. I tried to grab the railing but couldn't. I felt an excruciating wave of pain as my head hit the stairs; my vision blurred, turned red, and then everything went completely black.

(William's point of view)

I closed the door to Cornwallis' office and started for the stairs. I was in an irate mood and was thinking of how I could kill O'Hara and make it look like an accident.

Just as I was getting to the bottom of the stairs, something hit my boots. I looked down and let out an involuntary yelp as I stared down in horror at Mary, who lay unconscious and bleeding profusely on the floor. My eyes traveled slowly up the stairs, which were stained and dripping with blood. They came to rest just at the top of the stairs on none other than O'Hara himself, who stood rooted to the spot in fear upon seeing me.

Without questioning the consequences, I pulled out my pistol and took aim at the general. Just as I pulled the trigger, Cornwallis came out of his office.

"Col. William Garrick Camden Tavington, what the hell do you think you are accomplishing, firing at one of your superiors!" Bellowed Cornwallis as the bullet narrowly missed O'Hara.

"Much more than you think!" I shot angrily at Cornwallis.

I stepped away from my wife so Cornwallis could see what I meant.

"Dear God, what happened!" Yelped Cornwallis.

I looked back toward the top of the stairs, but the general wasn't there; damn Cornwallis for distracting me!

"Why don't you ask that bastard whom you call Gen. Charles O'Hara, as he was here when it happened!"

"Stay with Mary!" Said Cornwallis urgently, ignoring my comment. "I'll get a doctor."

"What do you think I'm going to do Bastard! Leave her here!" I muttered under my breath.

Cornwallis rushed out of the estate.

I sank to the floor next to Mary. For a few moments, I stared at Mary, horrified; I wanted desperately for this just to be a nightmare, to be able to wake up from it all and see Mary's sparkling green eyes and gentle face, and feel assured that everything would be all right.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 34. Anger, Pain, and Loss 

(Still told from William's point of view)

I carefully wiped the blood from a cut on the left side of Mary's head. Then I placed my right fore and middle fingers on her throat and felt for a pulse. She was still breathing but her pulse was very faint. I moved my hands up and down Mary's body, assessing it for injury. As I slid my hand over her stomach and lower body, I inhaled sharply, trying to contain myself; something was wrong. As I continued to assess Mary for injury, I began to fear the worst.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. A pair of brown eyes stared down at me.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" I managed.

"I just got back from camp..what the hell happened!"

"I don't bloody know!" I answered frantically. "All I know is that it involved O'Hara!"

"Is she alive?"

"Yes but the pulse is faint."

Suddenly, Cornwallis burst through the doors of the estate, followed by two doctors, who carefully picked Mary up and carried her into one of the vacant rooms on the first floor. There, the doctors laid her down on the bed and began to strip her of her clothing.

"What is going on!" I asked, my voice rising in anger and fear.

"It's alright Colonel; just step out of the room and we'll give you the results when we're finished."

"Are you mad!" I cried. "My wife is unconscious and bleeding, not to mention, she's pregnant, and you want me to step out of the room and leave her with two men I don't know, and stripped at that! You have got to be thick to think that what you just asked me to do is going to sit well with me!"

"Sir, it only for procedures. We won't harm her in any way." Said one of the doctors.

I stared hard at the doctor who spoke to me.

"Alright, I'll leave, but if she dies, I'll kill you."

I paced outside the room, every muscle in my body tense. One hour passed, then two; I was going completely mad inside. What was taking so long!

I paced outside for another hour. Then, one of the doctors called me in. My eyes grew wide upon seeing the room. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the bed sheets, and even the doctors were coloured crimson.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"I'll explain from the beginning." Said the doctor who had ushered me into the room. "I heard from Cornwallis that Mary was found unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of the stairs; at the same time, O'Hara was standing at the top of the stairs, so, considering the relationship between O'Hara and you and your wife, as well as the amount of injury sustained by Mary, we believe she was pushed down the stairs by the general."

"How badly was she injured?" I asked, not entirely sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, her breathing has improved but she sustained a slight concussion, and a sprained wrist; she's also got some bruises but the real damage is…. is…."

"Is what?" I asked fearfully.

The doctor inhaled sharply and said, "Her stomach hit the stairs more than once, and hard at that; your baby daughter did not survive."

The doctor's words sounded louder than a cannon, exploding in my ears.

"No… it can't be…no!" I cried.

My composure was quickly unraveling and I had not a prayer of regaining it.

"Are you finished here?" I asked the doctors.

"Yes."

"Then leave me, that I may be alone with Mary."

"But Sir, the room is still bloody…"

"I don't bloody care!" I yelled. "I'll have it cleaned later!"

The doctors quickly left the room.

I walked over to where Mary lay, still unconscious, and knelt down beside the bed, resting my right hand on her head. Tears fell from my eyes and for the first time in years, I allowed them to fall freely. I felt what I feared to feel for so long; I felt weak and helpless. And it didn't make matters any better that I would have to explain the situation to Mary when she regained consciousness. How was I to tell her that our child, our daughter, was dead?


	21. Chapter 21

Part 1. Telling Mary 

(Obviously still told from William's point of view)

I was still crying about ten minutes later when Bordon entered the room.

"Sir?" Asked Bordon uncomfortably. "What happened?"

"Mary is alive but…but..our daughter did not survive." I finished in a choked voice.

Bordon swallowed hard but said nothing. It must have been embarrassing and uncomfortable for him to see me like this. Eventually though, he regained his ability to speak and said, "Don't be afraid to cry, Colonel, you've more than reason enough to do so."

"I know, but what will everyone else think?" I said through my tears.

"They don't have to; it is only I in the room to see you and you know very well of my opinion of you. Your reputation as a feared soldier in battle will not be tarnished, nor will your relations with those you work with." Said Bordon, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Damn O'Hara." I said quietly. "Damn him to the fires of Hell!"

"Colonel." Said Bordon gesturing at Mary. "I think she's coming to."

I looked at Mary. She gently stirred and awakened, moaning softly.

"William…"She said, a look of pain crossing her face.

"Mary." I replied, my burden of bad news weighing heavily on my mind.

"What happened? Why do you cry?" Asked Mary, her eyes glittering with concern.

"Mary, I don't want to tell you, at least not now, not when you just regained consciousness." I said.

"Please tell me."

"No." I replied.

"William please!" Said Mary urgently. "Please tell me!"

I looked at Bordon who nodded at me and left the room.

I swallowed hard. Where was I to begin!

"You were found unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, and because O'Hara was at the top of the stairs when you were found, it is believed that he probably pushed you. Mary…our daughter did not survive the fall." I finished my cheeks moist with tears.

"William….no, it can't be…why!" Said Mary, her voice barely above a whisper.

(Back to Mary's POV)

Tears began streaming down my cheeks. My world was crumbling around me. Why! First, my father and brother were hanged and now, my daughter was dead!

William climbed onto the bed next to me and held me to him. I cried softly on his shoulder as he held me close, his hands warm upon my flesh as he reached beneath the bloodstained covers and gently caressed my aching body.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 36. Sleepless Night 

I did not go to the banquet hall that evening; William went down just long enough to eat quickly without conversation and then returned to our quarters, where I had been returned about thirty minutes after regaining consciousness.

"I brought some food for you." Said William softly, walking over to where I was lying on the four-poster and handing me a tray with water, bread, and soup on it.

I took the bread from the tray and brought it to my lips, but then suddenly threw it back onto the tray, placing my head in my hands.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"But Mary…"

"I'm not hungry William!" I cried, bursting into tears.

William took the tray and set it aside and then sat next to me on the four-poster. I buried my face in his neck and cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I cried myself into exhaustion and fell into a restless sleep.

I lay awake in bed later that evening when I should have been asleep. But there was no question in my mind that I would receive none. I looked over at William. To the untrained eye and ear, he appeared to be asleep, lying motionless in the darkness, but I knew he was awake and as restless as I; his breathing wasn't as calm and relaxed as it would have been if he were asleep. He turned to face me with sadness in his eyes that matched my own.

"Why must I be denied that which I want most in life: a family?" He said softly.

A single tear escaped William's right eye and I kissed him softly, knowing full well how he felt. William placed his right arm protectively around me, gripping me firmly to him. I placed my right hand on top of his, interlocking our fingers. I looked back over at William; his eyes had changed from their already very light icy-blue colour to an even lighter colour, so light they were almost white; the look of sadness in them had almost disappeared and was being replaced by one of utter fury.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Said William, an icy edge in his tone. "No one hurts my family like this and lives."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 37. Cornwallis' Proposal 

(Told from William's point of view)

Mary and I received no sleep that night, for our thoughts gave us no peace. The next morning I was extremely fatigued, and in a bad mood because of the events of the day before, and because I didn't want to face the questions I knew I would receive from people about those events. Also, seeing O'Hara in the morning was reason enough not to want to go down to the banquet hall for breakfast.

I left my quarters that morning without Mary, and headed down the hall to Bordon's quarters and knocked on the door. The captain came out and we began to make our way to the banquet hall. As we descended down the stairs, the captain said, "I take it Mary will not be joining us this morning."

I nodded but said nothing.

As the captain and I entered the banquet hall, men were talking in hushed voices, and some of them made gestures at me. I caught snatches of what they were talking about and my mood became even sourer. Of course they were conversing about what happened yesterday, as I knew they would, but some were saying that they heard that Mary just fell down the stairs! Such insolent lies!

I walked over and grabbed one of the conversing men by the throat and slammed him hard on the banquet table.

"If you're going to speak of me or my family, tell the truth, you bloody fool!"

"My apologies Sir! That's just what O'Hara told me, and he seemed quite upset about the whole matter." Said the man gasping for breath.

"Fool! Just because O'Hara is my superior does not mean he is honest! That is in fact, the worst lie that devil has ever muttered!" I said angrily, tightening my hold on the man's throat, making his eyes bulge. "Tell anyone else what O'Hara said to you and I'll slit your throat!" I growled, taking out my dagger and running across his neck threateningly.

"A little early in the morning to have your dagger against someone's throat, isn't it Colonel?"

I turned, removing the dagger from the man's throat and faced the lord general.

"Not if they are muttering lies about my family." I replied, trying to hold my temper.

"Follow me, Colonel."

I followed Cornwallis out of the banquet hall and into his office.

"Exactly what was this man saying that made you pull a dagger on him?" Asked the lord general.

"He stated that O'Hara had told him that Mary had fallen down the stairs." I said, quivering with anger. "You and I both know that is not really what happened."

"Yes, that is, in fact, false; Mary was pushed by O'Hara." Replied Cornwallis. "That is why I called you into my office."

"My Lord?" I asked, a puzzled look crossing my face.

"I found O'Hara shortly after the doctors began examining your wife. He had locked himself in the wine cellar, but fortunately hadn't begun drinking. So, I held a pistol to him and questioned him about the matter. He gave in and admitted that he had indeed, pushed your wife down the stairs on purpose."

"Bastard." I said, not caring that I was in the presence of the lord general.

"I can't have him killed, Colonel." Said Cornwallis.

"What! Why not!" I said, a shocked expression on my face.

"Because there is nothing to prove it. Mary was the only real witness to the crime and she suffered a concussion, and O'Hara can always change his story."

"He told you; he admitted to you that he did it! It's your word against his and obviously you would win!"

"Yes, but that's not enough evidence to prove what he did."

"That's not good enough!" I yelled. "To me, that seems reason enough to have him hanged!"

"Calm down, Colonel. I can propose something."

"You just told me not two minutes ago that he couldn't be killed!"

"Calm yourself Colonel, and listen to me! I propose a duel, not to the death mind you, but still, a duel in front of the British army, between you and O'Hara. If you lose, O'Hara receives nothing of punishment, but if you win, O'Hara admits publicly, what he has done, and gets court-martialed. I shall judge the duel and proclaim the victor."

"It is done." I replied without a second thought to the matter.

"Alright then. I shall notify O'Hara and the duel shall take place at camp just before supper. The victor shall receive the rest of the day and all of the next off."

"Yes my Lord."

"Col. Tavington you are dismissed."

I nodded, turned on heel, and returned to the banquet hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 1. Trust Me 

(Still from William's point of view)

When I re-entered the banquet hall, Bordon asked, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I replied testily.

"Why did Cornwallis pull you into his office? God and everyone else knows you are not to be called upon before eating."

"He wanted to tell me that O'Hara did indeed push Mary down the stairs; he had admitted it to Cornwallis at gunpoint. Cornwallis also said that O'Hara couldn't be killed for what he did because the evidence was not concrete. However, Cornwallis has allowed a duel between O'Hara and I, not to the death of course, but a duel just the same, and when I'm through with him, O'Hara will have Hell riding mercilessly atop his back."

"You're that confident are you?"

"Don't affront me, Bordon, of course I'm that confident. O'Hara is a lamb when it comes to sword fighting, and even worse at firing arms."

Bordon laughed wickedly and I smirked.

After breakfast I brought food up to my quarters for Mary, who was sitting in the armchair when I entered the room. She looked tired; her eyes were bloodshot and she was still in her nightdress.

I walked over to her and gave her the food. To my mild surprise, she accepted it.

After Mary had finished eating, I took the tray from her. Then I took the chair from my desk and placed it across from the armchair where Mary was sitting, and took a seat.

"I have a duel today." I said quietly.

"Against whom shall you duel and what is the reason?" Asked Mary.

"Against O'Hara, and I do not believe an explanation is needed." I replied. "It is not a duel to the death, so you needn't be concerned about that aspect; also, it is to commence at camp just before supper in front of the British army. Cornwallis shall proclaim the victor."

Mary nodded, and in a quiet voice, said, "You shall win, William."

"Indeed, losing is not an option."

Mary gave me a tired smile. I moved closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek and gently caressing it.

"Are you alright with it, with the duel?" I asked softly.

"I don't really know." Replied Mary. "I agree that O'Hara deserves to be punished and publicly humiliated in the least, and it comforts me that you can't be killed. However, what has been done cannot be undone, and no punishment O'Hara is given will ever be enough to justify the death of our child."

I ran my fingers through Mary's hair.

"I understand, but at least O'Hara will receive some punishment."

"I suppose so." Said Mary in a sad tone.

I placed my hands on Mary's arms and said, "I promise you Mary, eventually we shall have another child, and O'Hara will get what he deserves in the end."

"How can you be so sure William?"

"Trust me, Mary, just trust me."


	25. Chapter 25

Part 39 The Duel 

(Still told from William's POV)

That evening around seven, just before the duel, I met with Capt. Bordon in one of the tents at camp.

"Will Mary be attending?" He asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure about her coming but then I decided to allow it. After all, the child wasn't mine alone."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am."

"Now, I know this will not be easy for you, Colonel, but do follow the rules of the duel and don't kill the sick-minded whore of a general." Said Bordon.

I laughed and he grinned impishly.

Suddenly, Cornwallis entered the tent.

"Colonel, it is time."

"Yes my Lord."

I nodded and left the tent.

I walked outside and into a fenced area surrounded by the British Army. I quickly scanned the crowd and spotted Mary, who was standing next to the captain. She spotted me and gave me a small smile. Then I turned at the sound of footsteps and met an accursed pair of eyes. O'Hara stalked up to me, but before he could say anything, Cornwallis stepped between us.

(Cornwallis' POV)

The air was thick with tension as I stepped in between Col. Tavington and Gen. O'Hara to give the conditions of the duel. Both wore looks of pure hatred, their bodies tense as they fought against the urge to break the invisible bonds of restraint put upon them.

"Now you both understand that this is not a duel to the death, is it not?"

"Yes my Lord." They answered in unison.

"Now, being as it would be completely pointless to tell you not to hurt each other, I will allow no more than a week's healing time worth of injury. There will be not pistols used, only sabers. And, not cutting from the neck up." I said, glancing at the colonel, who gave me an innocent look.

"Men, shake hands."

Col. Tavington and O'Hara gripped hands, each trying to crush the others.

"Ready arms."

Col. Tavington unsheathed his sabre, tossing O'Hara a deadly glare, and O'Hara unsheathed his sabre, returning the colonel's glare with one of malice.

"Begin the duel!" I said, stepping away from the two men.

Col. Tavington lunged with deadly speed at O'Hara, his sabre slicing into the general's side. O'Hara howled in pain and surprise at the blow as the crowd cheered. Col. Tavington leered at O'Hara and sliced again but the general sidestepped the blow, and quickly sliced downward into the colonel's right thigh, spraying blood into the crowd, which issued out curses and hissing noises. Col. Tavington only glanced quickly down at the wound before continuing on, fighting with the cold efficiency that had earned him his feared reputation and nickname, The Butcher.

O'Hara thrust his sabre forward in an effort to stab the colonel in the belly, but Col. Tavington effortlessly sidestepped to the left and back slashed into O'Hara's calves.

Blood spurted into the colonel's face. O'Hara collapsed on the ground but still had sense enough to block another blow from Col. Tavington. Then O'Hara hit the hilt of Tavington's sabre, knocking it out of his hand, and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the fence where his wife and Capt. Bordon stood.

Col. Tavington gasped in pain as the back of his head made contact with the hard wooden fence.

"You monster!" I heard Lady Tavington cry angrily.

"O'Hara!" I yelled, but it was no use.

O'Hara slashed at Col. Tavington again, slicing across his chest, and then punched him, splitting his lip. More hissing and cursing issued from the crowd. O'Hara made another move at Tavington, but the colonel twisted and kicked upward with his right foot, his spur making contact with the general's groin.

O'Hara screamed, dropping his sabre, and fell to the ground gasping.

Col. Tavington got swiftly to his feet and retrieved O'Hara's sabre; just to make sure O'Hara would stay down long enough for him to retrieve his own weapon, Col. Tavington punched O'Hara, splitting his lip and then slashed at him, cutting deeply into his ribs, spraying more blood into the crowd and onto his own uniform. Then, Col. Tavington went swiftly and retrieved his own sabre.

It was now obvious who was the victor of the duel as Col. Tavington stood to face O'Hara with both sabers in his hands. Both men had blood all over their uniforms and both had blood dripping from their lips; there was even blood on some of the people standing outside of the fence, including Tavington's wife, who had a streak of crimson across her left cheek, from the hackings the colonel and the general had given each other.

Col. Tavington moved towards O'Hara his sabre raised.

"Colonel! This is not…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Col. Tavington sheathed his sabre and threw O'Hara's sabre into a corner of the fenced in area. Then he stalked towards the general, grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head hard against the fence.

"That is for the hell you put my wife through!" Hissed the colonel.

Col. Tavington pulled back and punched the general in the face. Blood spilled from the general's mouth. Tavington punched again, causing the general's nose to bleed. Then he lifted him off his feet by the collar so that their faces were only inches apart and spat in his face.

"Fortunately for you, I can't kill you in this duel, but even if I could, it wouldn't even begin to justify what you did to my unborn daughter!"

Col. Tavington threw O'Hara roughly face-first, into a pile of fresh horse manure. The crowd cheered loudly ad without further delay, I said, "The duel has ended! Victory belongs to Colonel William Tavington of the British Green Dragoons!"

Col. Tavington roughly picked O'Hara up, carefully avoiding getting feces on him, and said in a deadly voice, "Admit it O'Hara. Admit to this whole crowd that you killed my daughter!"

When the general didn't answer, Col. Tavington forcefully shoved him back down into the manure, causing him to cough and sputter, pulled him back out, and raged, "You insolent beast! Tell them now!"

"O'Hara, tell them now!" I yelled.

The general said nothing at first, but then began to speak when Col. Tavington took out his dagger and pressed it tot he back of his neck.

"Alright, alright! I killed the unborn child of Col. William Tavington and Lady Mary Tavington! I pushed Mary down the stairs on purpose, thus causing the loss of the child!" Cried O'Hara, his voice shaking as if he were about to cry.

Col. Tavington ground the general's face back down into the manure.

"Do not address my wife so informally; you are to address her as Lady Tavington, even if you are only speaking of her!

Col Tavington stood up, wiping the blood from his face. The crowd was deafening; everyone was cheering except Lady Tavington, who only wore a complacent look on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I realise that I have stated before that there would be R-rated content in my writing and I just wanted to restate that, especially for this chapter. So, as before, please consider the content before reading.

Part 1. The Washroom 

(Back to Mary's POV)

William walked out of the fenced in area and over to where I stood with the captain.

"Well, obviously you were ready." Said Capt. Bordon.

"Obviously." Replied William with a superior look on his face, though I knew he was only pretending to act arrogantly towards the captain.

"I knew you would win." I said smiling up at him.

William smiled back, drew me firmly to him, wiping the blood from my cheek, and kissed me deeply, but pulled away suddenly when I whimpered in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, it's just that I'm sore from yesterday."

"I understand. I apologise."

"No no, you needn't apologise." I said. "Let's get you cleaned up. Bordon, please inform Cornwallis that Col. Tavington will be late for supper this evening."

"Yes Mary."

"Come William."

William went into the washroom on the second floor of the estate to bathe. I entered the washroom while William was bathing, knelt down on my knees, and dipped my hands into the steaming water, resting them on his chest.

"Mary." He said in a soft, low, seductive voice, placing his hands over mine."

I smiled and gently kissed his clean-shaven cheek.

"William, I know that the slash across your chest isn't very deep, but I would like to see the one on your thigh."

William lifted his leg out of the water. I walked over to the right side of the tub to assess the slash in the mid to upper area of his right thigh.

I ran my fingers carefully over the wound that cut into his inner thigh area. William winced slightly as I carefully applied pressure to the wound, placing his hand over mine.

"It is a bit deep, but not enough to need stitching William. I'll put ointment on it when you're finished bathing."

William nodded.

"Very well."

William drew me nearer to him, kissing me passionately; my hand slid further and further up his thigh as the intensity of the kiss increased.

He pulled away momentarily and whispered, "Get in."

I had aroused him.

"William, what about supper?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that I've missed supper, even if I was only supposed to be late."

I smiled mischievously at him and replied, "Alright then, William Garrick Camden Tavington, I shall."

Part 2. Not Enough 

After about an hour, in which the last ten minutes were spent just relaxing and conversing, William got out of the tub, grabbed a robe that he had brought with him, and put it on. Luckily I had left my own robe in the washroom earlier in the day, so I grabbed it and put it on. Then, I quickly applied ointment to William's wounds; we then grabbed our belongings and returned to our quarters.

When we arrived back in our quarters, I grabbed a brush, went through my hair, and then began to put it into a loose braid for the evening when William, who was lying on four-poster in his robe said in a soft voice, "Leave it down."

I turned and looked at him.

"Come."

I obeyed, the answer to what he wanted clearly reflecting in his eyes, which were almost white in colour.

I lay down on the four-poster next to him; he slid a furtive hand into my robe and rested it at the base of my throat.

"That one hour wasn't enough for you was it?" I said seductively.

William kissed me on the lips and then replied, "No, it wasn't."

I smiled and undid his robe, sliding it down his shoulders and arms.

"I didn't think so."

Part 3. Never Able to Justify 

(From William's POV)

I lay awake about several hours later, and stared at Mary who had fallen asleep, her bare back and shoulders bathed in the moonlight coming in from the window across from the four-poster.

I reached over and gently ran my fingers through her luscious, curly, black locks. She did not stir. I lightly ran my hand over her body, savouring the soft, warm feel of her skin. It was during this time that I noticed a couple of bruises on her belly and lower abdomen, and was bitterly jarred back to the events of the previous day.

I carefully pulled my wife's sleeping form protectively against me, all feeling of contentment immediately ceasing. Mary was right. Anything that happened to O'Hara would not even come close to justification for what he did. Even killing him didn't seem very satisfactory anymore.

I laid my head back on my pillow, visions of the previous day filing my head, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 1. Tell Me 

(Back to Mary's POV)

I awoke around six the next morning, got out of bed, and got dressed. I looked over at William who was still asleep wrapped tightly in the covers. Something about the way he looked didn't see right. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as if her were in great pain, and he was muttering, talking worriedly in his sleep. As I continued to stare at him, William's muttering grew louder and more distinct.

"No…don't…leave her alone…leave Mother alone…she didn't do anything…. Father, please…"

I rushed over to William and shook him. He awoke, sweating and shaking, his eyes wide with fear.

"William what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, holding him to me.

William was silent for a moment as he sat in my embrace, resting his head on my chest, his body shaking almost violently.

"Mary, there's something that I didn't tell you about my past that I probably should have."

"What is it, William?" I asked softly.

"There was one other child in my family."

"But you said that you were the third of four sons. Why did you not tell me?"

"It was too painful."

"What was, William?"

"What I had to witness so may years ago; Mary, I've told you about my father and how he killed my mother; this memory is almost as horrid. In fact, it's probably worse now after all that has happened to us."

"Tell me William." I said softly, caressing his face with my right hand. "Tell me."

Part 2. More Memories 

(Told from William's POV)

My brothers and I had been sent home from the boarding school we attended for the holidays. I was nine at the time; my mother was eight months pregnant with what was to be her fifth child.

My father was supposed to meet my brothers and I the day we returned home for the holidays but he didn't come. Instead, Mother greeted us. I didn't need to ask why he wasn't there, for the answer was clearly reflected in my mother's eyes. My brothers saw this also, so to allow my mother rest and to ease her stress, we decided to play quietly inside, instead of going for a ride on the family estate like we had planned.

Later that day, Mother began to feel ill; she vomited a few times and didn't eat for the rest of the day.

That evening around ten, Father returned, well beyond drunk. I was going down the stairs to greet him when I tripped and crashed into him, knocking the bottle of brandy he held all over his front. My father seized me and boxed my ears. Then he cuffed me across the face, causing me to yelp.

My father proceeded to beat me for about two more minutes when my mother came to my rescue. I could see the look of horror in her eyes as she yelled at my father to stop beating me.

He stopped, a surprised look in his eyes, for my mother rarely raised her voice, especially to Father. But then, his surprise turned quickly to anger, and he turned on my mother and began to beat her. He punched her repeatedly in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and agony.

I tried to intervene, but my father shoved me hard, knocking me into the wall, and continued to beat her.

A pool of blood began to flow from my mother's body, staining her dress and the floor crimson.

My father noticed what he had done and released my mother, who crumpled to the floor, gasping and moaning in pain. Then, my father left the house again without a word.

I called my brothers down from their rooms. They all stared in horror at Mother who by this time, had passed out from blood loss. We carefully carried her into one of the spare rooms and laid her on the bed. Then Edward, my eldest brother, went to get a doctor.

Later after the examination, the doctor told us that Mother had miscarried a baby girl; she had lost a lot of blood and because of the damage she sustained, it was very likely that she would not be able to bear anymore children. My brothers and I were greatly saddened by this news. How would Mother be able to take it when she came around?

When the doctor inquired about the bruises she sustained on her belly and asked how she might have miscarried, my brothers looked at me. I was the only witness, so I told him what happened to him and showed him the bruises that my father had given me from beatings; the doctor became quite concerned and tried to move us all out of the house as soon as Mother came around and before Father returned.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough; Father came back just as my brothers and I were about to go upstairs and pack.

The first thing Father did when he arrived home and saw the doctor was question him harshly as to why he was at the estate. The doctor, though being smaller than my father, who was over six feet tall and well built, stood his ground and told my father the cause of his being here and boldly threatened to take us away from him because of the abuse.

Father's eyes shone brightly with anger, but he was surprisingly calm, and in the end, convinced the doctor that no sort of abuse had taken place and that he was greatly upset by the matters concerning Mother and the death of their unborn daughter. Of course, Father had a honeyed tongue, so it took not time to convince the doctor that he was mistaken about there being any abuse.

The doctor nodded and apologised, and left the estate.

As soon as the doctor left, Father turned on me, wrenching me painfully by the arm, but I did not cry out; I made no effort to struggle for I knew better than to try to defy Father.

Father hauled me out to the stables and grabbed a leather crop. Then, he ripped my vest and shirt off me and beat me savagely with the crop.

Over and over he beat me for about twenty minutes.

Every time the crop struck upon my flesh, I grew weaker; the pain beginning to blind my senses, but to show signs of weakness was to get myself even deeper into Hell.

After he was finished with me, Father shoved me into his prized stallion's stall and ordered me to stay there for the rest of the night. Then, Father stalked out of the stables.

I grabbed my torn white shirt and put it on, staining it red with my blood. Then, I put my vest on, curled into a ball in the fresh straw, and cursed my father before falling asleep in the stall, amazingly untouched my father's devil of a stallion, Shaitan.

From then on, I vowed never again to go to Father willingly for punishment, for I learned it was better to fight Father than to just give in to his beatings, even if it meant that they were more severe because of it. My dignity demanded a high price and I was willing to pay, for I would rather die than freely hand over my personal dignity.

I guess that determination never left me, for it still haunts me in battles and as you have seen, in my dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 1. Scars

(Back to Mary's POV)

I held William against me, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry William." I said softly. "No one should have to go through what you did."

"I have scars Mary." Said William, turning his back to me, revealing many angry-looking, jagged lines that cut across his flesh.

I had seen them before, but never inquired about them, for he was a soldier and even though it wouldn't be enough to say that he was an excellent fighter, William wasn't incapable of receiving wounds.

"The scars are mostly from the switch my father usually used for his beatings, for the crop usually did not leave scars unless Father was especially savage with it, and the cat of ninetails would have been too much if he used it frequently."

William turned back to face me, leaning the side of his face against my chest, and exhaled sharply; I wrapped my arms around him, gently stroking his back in an effort to calm him.

"Before Father caused Mother to miscarry, I didn't believe he would actually kill anyone. It was true, he was violent when drunk, but he only beat us; never before had he made any attempts to kill any of us, especially Mother, or the unborn child she carried. I knew he was drunk when he attacked my mother, but I was still surprised when he did. Why would he kill my unborn sister! He may have been drunk, but he still had sense enough to know that Mother was pregnant and that if he beat her in the manner that he did, she would miscarry.

I never though I would have to experience something like that again. When I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious with blood everywhere, memories of what happened in my past filled my head, consuming my thoughts. And when I found out that O'Hara had caused the miscarriage of my own daughter…oh God, Mary it was hell!"

William clung to me, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hush, my love, and let them fall, for even the greatest man has shed tears." I said softly, resting my head on top of his. "Relax William, you're safe here."

Part 2. Cranky Colonel 

Later that morning at breakfast Cornwallis stood up to make an announcement.

"As of this morning, Gen. Charles O'Hara was officially court-martialed for the dreadfully horrid acts he committed against Col. William Tavington and his family, and in honour of the colonel's victory over O'Hara in the duel that took place yesterday, we shall celebrate in the banquet hall this evening! All evening duties, aside from guarding the estate, have been dismissed!"

Many of the men at the table, including Bordon, clapped or cheered, but William only nodded politely, still looking upset by this morning's events.

After breakfast, Bordon, William and I went into one of the many sitting rooms in the estate.

Bordon settled himself into one of the armchairs in the room while I sat down across from him in a finely crafted oak rocking chair. William settled himself wordlessly into an armchair to the captain's right, his face still wearing an upset expression.

"Sir are you well? You haven't spoken at all this morning." Said the captain, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I'm fine Captain." Said William in an unconvincing tone.

Bordon gave William a differential look.

"Really Captain, I'm fine!" Said William indignantly.

Bordon looked unconvinced but said nothing.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence, we left the sitting room.

As we were leaving, Capt. Bordon pulled me aside.

"What is wrong with him! He barely touched his food and he hasn't spoken all morning, save for the two times he attempted to convince me that he was "fine"."

"I understand Captain, but I cannot tell you anything, for it is not in my place to do so. William will tell you if he feels you need to know."

The captain looked disappointed at my answer. I reached up and caressed the side of his cheek with my hand.

"Do not be concerned about the matter Captain. William will be alright."

"Mary, he's like a brother to me, and he's also my superior; it's my duty to be concerned for him."

"Alright then Captain, be concerned, but don't press the matter upon him."

Bordon nodded.

"Yes Mary."

"Thank you Captain."

"Well I have work to do so I'll see you later."

I nodded.

"Mary, Captain, are you coming?" Asked William.

I nodded.

"I'll see you later Sir, for I have work to do."

"Well then, get to it." Replied William, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Replied Bordon, a flash of hurt glinting in his eyes.

Bordon walked past William and I and out of the estate. I walked up to William and laid a hand on his arm.

"William, you didn't need to do that." I said softly.

"Do what!" Replied William irately.

"The captain was only concerned for your well-being; you didn't need to be so short with him."

"He pries too much; I realise that Bordon already knows that my father killed my mother. And now, because of you, he probably knows why I'm in a mood this morning!"

My face reddened in anger.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I! Mary, he obviously wanted to know, and I saw you talking to him!"

"For you information, William Garrick Camden Tavington, yes, he obviously wanted to know however, I didn't tell him; I simply told him that you would tell him if you felt he needed to know, but not to press the matter upon you."

William's expression changed to one of mild surprise and shame.

"You…you didn't tell him?"

"No William, I didn't tell him."

I reached up and gently caressed the side of William's face with my hand.

"Do not pass judgement unless you have complete knowledge of the situation."

"I know. I apologise, Mary."


	29. Chapter 29

Part 1. Insulting Camp Followers and Embarrassing Captains

Later that evening, as Cornwallis had announced earlier, there was to be a celebration in the banquet hall in honour of William's victory. I got dressed in an emerald coloured dress and wore the necklace William had given me the night he asked to court me. William wore black dress-breeches along with the silk dress shirt, cravat, and dark blue waistcoat and ice blue vest that I had given him for Christmas.

As William and I came to the entrance of the banquet hall we were greeted by the captain.

"Good evening, Colonel. And Mary, good evening to you as well."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Captain."

As we proceeded into the banquet hall, the captain whispered in my ear, "Well he doesn't look so sour anymore."

I glanced up at William. His face wasn't as tight as before and he no longer had an irate look in his eyes; indeed, he was relaxed. Well, as relaxed as a man with his personality and circumstances was going to get.

"Indeed; he does look rather relaxed." I replied.

Bordon smiled.

William, Bordon and I made our way to the banquet table and were just setting into our chairs when Cornwallis spotted us and announced, "A toast to Col. Tavington."

"To Col. Tavington!" Said everyone raising their glasses.

After we ate, the ballroom was opened for dancing.

"William, would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Mary, I don't enjoy being on display like this."

"Oh come on William, don't think about the people in the room. Concentrate on something else…me perhaps?" I finished silkily in his ear.

William smiled diabolically at me and replied, "Good idea, my sweet."

"Now, let's dance."

William nodded and led me onto the dance floor.

"Well, for not enjoying social activities, you certainly are a skilled dancer; I don't know why I didn't speak of it before." I said.

"It runs in my bloodlines, Mary; you're quite excellent yourself."

"Why, thank you William." I replied.

After William and I finished dancing, I began to make my way over to one of the servants who was holding a tray with full wine glasses on it. Just as I was getting to the tray, I accidentally ran into a woman who was also trying to get a glass of wine.

"Dirty American whore!" Said the woman under her breath.

"I beg you pardon?" I said in surprise.

"You have no right to be here!" She shot.

"And on what ground, may I ask, do you make this statement!" I said in an affronted tone.

"You're a bloody patriot! You're probably a spy for the Continentals!"

"Pardon me, but I am not…"

"Don't try to deny me; just because you're married to Col. Tavington doesn't mean you belong here; you probably just use that as a cover. I know who you are, you're the daughter of Charles Selton; he would be disgraced to see you married to Col. Tavington, so why don't you go back home where you belong! Our officers don't need you around to disrupt their duties!"

"Madam you are out of order!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm out of order! Rubbish! I'm not the one who is married to someone who has different beliefs about the war than I! It is you who is…"

The woman looked up above me fearfully.

"Out of order?" Finished a crisp English voice behind me.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder and didn't need to look up, for I knew that it was my husband who stood behind me.

"Sir I…" Started the woman but William cut her off.

"I would strongly advise you not to speak in an offensive tongue to my wife. She has every right to be here."

"Sir, she's a patriot and a traitor!" Said the woman.

William's eyes glittered with anger and he stepped towards the woman so that they were only inches apart, and spoke in a deadly voice, "I will not tolerate any offenses to my wife and if your insolent behaviour continues, I'll have you thrown out on the streets! My wife has more rights to be here than you; don't think I haven't seen you before; I know your occupation; you're a camp follower and are probably here with one of the soldiers who was desperate to find a woman to bring to the festivities, otherwise you would be back at camp, providing your services to a soldier foolish enough to pay for them!"

The woman opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, her face red with anger and embarrassment. William smirked and said smoothly, "It would be wise of you to leave before I cut your tongue from your mouth."

The woman gasped in horror.

"Sir you wouldn't…"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." I replied, a wicked smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

William curled his lips into a diabolic smile.

"Madam, they call me The Butcher."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked as if she were about to burst; she immediately turned around and hurried off into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Asked William.

"I'm fine; my family name has been exposed, I was called a disgrace and told that I didn't belong here because of my patriotic upbringing, but I'm fine." I replied in a surprisingly light tone.

"Filthy whore!" William growled.

"Now now William, mind your tongue." I said smiling up at him in a teasing manor.

"Well she is." Replied William.

I kissed William on the cheek and said, "Well at least you were civil about it."

"Thank you." Replied William smirking. "Now why don't you get yourself the glass of wine that got you here in the first place and let's get some dessert."

I nodded taking a glass off the tray.

"Aren't you having any?" I asked William.

"I believe I shall." He replied, also taking a glass.

William and I were about to make our way over to the banquet table when a very drunk Capt. Bordon staggered over to us and said quite loudly, "How about a victory kiss for Will, Mary?"

William turned a bright shade of red and hissed, "Hush your mouth! And I told you not to drink!"

"But Will that's what you do at celebrations." Said Bordon, slurring some of his words.

"You get drunk way to easily, and don't call me Will!"

"Relax, this is a time for celebration; so, kiss him Mary!"

William turned even redder and grabbed Bordon by the collar, hissing, "Damn you Bordon, be quiet…"

But it was too late; a whole bunch of soldiers, including Cornwallis had heard what Bordon had said, and were now chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

William released Bordon and looked at me helplessly as the captain joined in the chanting.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Well then Mary, you heard the captain; kiss me."

I smiled mischievously, stood almost on the tips of my toes, and kissed William passionately.

Everyone in the banquet hall cheered and some even yelled, "Here, here!"

"So much for not wanting to be on display." I said pulling away from William.

William rolled his eyes and replied, "Indeed."

I kissed William tenderly on the cheek.

"Congratulations on your victory, Colonel."


	30. Chapter 30

Part 48. Martha 

The celebrating went late into the evening. William and I didn't get to bed until close to one; I didn't wake until half past seven and when I did, William wasn't there; he had left a not in his place.

_Mary,_

_I was called early to rise this morning for battle. Hopefully I can see you within a month, as I have other duties to attend to after the battle. I love you._

_-William_

I sighed, walked over to William's desk, and placed the note in one of the drawers. Then I read a book for about fifteen minutes until it was time to get ready for breakfast.

The banquet hall was nearly empty that morning; only the servants and a few soldiers milled around or sat at the banquet table eating. I spotted the servant Martha dusting one of the windows in the far corner of the banquet hall and went over to her.

"Good morning." I said, coming up beside Martha.

She jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered and replied, "Good morning my lady. I apologise, you just startled me."

Martha's gaze was averted downward as she spoke.

"You may look at me when speaking." I said.

"My lady, it is not proper for servants to look at their superiors."

"It is also not proper to disobey, so look at me." I said gently.

Martha looked up at me.

"Thank you, my lady." She said in a grateful tone.

"I enjoy conversation better when I can see who I am conversing with." I said.

"I agree, but I am usually not allowed that luxury, as I am only a servant." Replied Martha.

"Come with me Martha, come sit with me at the banquet table for breakfast."

Martha nodded hesitantly and followed me over to the table. Then we began to converse while eating.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked.

"Almost two years, my lady."

"Do you like it here?"

"I guess so; the working conditions are more than satisfactory, as is the pay. Not to mention, there is a lot of gossip." She added with a small smile.

I laughed.

"About the soldiers I suppose?"

"Always about the soldiers." Replied Martha smiling.

"They can't resist a man in a uniform, can they?" I said smiling.

"No, I'm afraid not." Replied Martha laughing. "They seem so fascinated by the soldiers, especially Col. Tavington, if it isn't too bold of me to say so."

I smiled.

"You're not being too bold, don't worry. It's obvious I couldn't resist him."

"Honestly my lady, I myself think him to be highly attractive and the unpredictable air about him only adds to it, but I don't like to think of those things very often; it is sinful to lust after a married man, especially one who is superior to you."

"I agree." I replied. "Sinful is the least I can say of it."

"Morality has decreased much among the women, mostly the soldiers' wives. It's only gotten worse since Col. Tavington erased his bachelor status when he married you."

"Why?" I asked. "Aren't there better things to do than to pine after someone who is forbidden?"

"Yes, but apparently they can't see that yet. They're too busy being jealous of you; after all, you married the man every loyalist and British woman wanted. Not to mention your looks are extremely attractive; I've seen you enter the banquet hall many times with the colonel, and the moment you set foot in the room, all eyes are commanded upon you. The other women don't have that effect and that is another reason why they are jealous."

"I see; is there not a woman here that doesn't feel that way?" I asked.

"There are a few, but I haven't seen them very much. They can usually be spotted at balls or celebrations when the women are gossiping heavily about the colonel. They make themselves known by their defensive comments about you. Many of the women don't believe that you should have married the colonel for obvious reasons, but those who think otherwise say that he is free to choose whomever he wants to marry. I myself agree with that; it isn't my business to choose a wife for the colonel."

"Thank you Martha. It's comforting to know that not all of the women here harbour feelings of hostility toward me."

Part 2. Scents of Comfort 

After breakfast I went up to my quarters and wrote William and Bordon each a letter.

_**William,**_

_**I read your note this morning and I thank you for it. Being as it is still morning, not much has happened since you left, so my next letter promises to be longer. I hope you are fairing well and are not causing the captain any trouble. I love you.**_

_**-M.K.T.**_

_Captain,_

_I decided to write you a letter while I was replying to William's note he left me this morning. He told me that he would be gone for about a month. I suppose that that also means you will also be gone for a month as well. At any rate, keep out of trouble, though it is probably in vain for me to say so, as you are obviously traveling with William and, knowing you two, there will be trouble. Please at least return with William to me alive and if you could both be in good health that would be good as well._

_-M.K.T._

I quickly sealed the letters and gave them to a post rider to deliver. Then I went to the stables. There, I saddled one of the horses and rode out into the fields.

It was hot outside; a light breeze blew, giving me some relief from the heat as I galloped in the fields. I dismounted an allowed the horse to graze while I relaxed in the lush green grass.

Later that evening around half past eleven, I climbed into bed, closing the curtains around the four-poster. I looked over at William's side of the bed and frowned. Before I met William, I never imagined myself a soldier's wife; at the time it seemed I was the only one in my family who wasn't concerned about me getting courted and married. How did they do it? How did the soldiers' wives say good-bye to their husbands knowing that they may never see them again, with only their letters as comforts? And now, I found myself doing the same thing and still did not know how they, or even I, did it.

I moved over to William's side of the bed. Even though he wasn't there, his enticing scent still lingered on his pillow; I breathed it in, taking comfort in the small part of my husband that had been left behind, and fell into a restful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 1. A Disappointing Letter 

Over a month had passed and the dragoons still had not returned. I was just finishing my supper when a servant came up to me.

"Are you Lady Tavington?"

I nodded.

"These are for you." Said the servant handing me a couple of letters.

"Thank you."

I took the letters from the servant, finished the last of my, supper, then went up to my quarters to read them.

As soon as I reached my quarters I sat down in the armchair, broke the seal of the first letter and began reading.

_Mary,_

_The captain and I should be returning back to the estate within the next couple of days; I have had very little rest within the past couple of weeks. We know who "The Ghost" is now. His name is Benjamin Martin; he served as a captain for the Crown in the French and Indian War. _

_Yesterday evening, I led the dragoons on a raid to the home of his sister-in-law, who was caring for five of his children; we didn't find them, but we did receive an unexpected surprise appearance from Martin and his men. Unfortunately, we were unable to catch them. Damn rebels! The land is foreign to us and they know it! Well, hopefully the next time Martin and I meet, the outcome will be different. That is all I have to say. I love you and miss you terribly, for you are constantly invading my thoughts when I should be thinking about military business._

_-W.G.C.T._

I sat for a moment, looking at the content of William's letter. I was bothered greatly by them. I knew Benjamin Martin from attending political conferences with my father and brother. I thought him to be a man of honour, but William's letter changed my thinking; Benjamin Martin was "The Ghost"; he had my father and brother hanged for treason.

My face grew tight in anger as I restrained myself from crumpling up the letter; instead I broke the seal of the next letter that I knew was from Bordon, and began to read.

_Mary,_

_I suppose you already heard from the colonel that we know who "The Ghost" is, so I will skip that topic. I haven't much time to write, but I decided to anyway. I apologise for the length or lack thereof. I hardly have time for anything except work now. And Col. Tavington has been in a strop with certain military concerns for quite some time, so that doesn't make it any better. Well I've got to go eat supper, but I hope to see you soon._

_-Capt. Bordon, British Green Dragoons_

Part 2. A Kiss In The Dark 

Nearly two days had passed since I last received letters from William and Bordon.

I got dressed in my nightdress and sat down in the armchair. I felt restless, for the contents of William's letter still upset me. I sat in the armchair, allowing my thoughts to consume me, and eventually fell asleep in the chair.

Hours later I was startled as I felt someone reach out and pick me up off of the chair.

"What's going on! Let…"

I was silenced by warm, enticing lips.

"William," I said pulling away; "you're back."

William laughed lightly, carrying me over to the four-poster and tucking me in; he was already dressed in his nightclothes. He climbed into bed next to me enveloping me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

I felt his lips travel down to my neck and closed my eyes as he gently nipped at my flesh.

"I've missed you." Said William, a seductive undertone in his voice.

"Really? How much have you missed me?" I replied silkily.

"Would you like me to show you?" He asked.

"I thought you were tired."

"I never tire of you." Replied William.

"Oh, really is that so?"

William unbuttoned the back of my nightdress and slid it slowly from my shoulders, down my arms and past my hips to my ankles.

"Yes, that is so." Replied William, stroking my bare skin, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

I kicked free of my nightdress and whispered," Prove it."

William kissed me passionately, causing my body heat to rise with his fire, and replied seductively, "As you wish, my lady."


	32. Chapter 32

Part 1. Post Problems 

The next morning William left early for military business. A few days later, I received a letter from him stating that he would be gone for another month or two, and that he was considering sending for me so that I could be with him when he wasn't working.

I wrote a quick reply to his letter and waited for his next letter. When it didn't come I began to get anxious.

Finally, after several weeks, it came; it didn't contain the seal of the British Green Dragoons and it was also written differently that the other letters I had received, probably for protection; I only knew that it was him because of the unmistakably neat and flawless penmanship.

_M.K.S.,_

_I apologise for not being able to write for so long. There have been problems with post interceptions, so if you could, please refrain from writing to me unless I specify otherwise. I love you._

I stared at the letter silently, not quite knowing what to make of it. I was relieved that I had received a letter from William. But I was also disturbed by it; now I had no way of contacting William without the risk of endangerment.

Part 2. American Ambush 

Hours later, my thoughts were still on the letter I had received form William, so I tried to relax myself with a horseback ride in the gardens near the woods in the back of the estate.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bushes and a man in a blue coat stepped out in front of me, sneering evilly and said, "So, it's true. The scouts we sent earlier, one of which was killed, weren't lying. You are here of your own accord now. My only question now, Mary, is are you really married to that diabolic godforsaken bastard Col. Tavington? Well either way, you're damned."

"Who are you! What is going on!"

"I am a messenger of The Ghost. I have orders to bring you to him, and I suggest you cooperate."

"You will not lay a hand on me you insolent fool!" I seethed, pulling out my brother's pistol and cocking it.

"Nice bluff Mary, but it won't work."

I pulled the trigger, firing right between the man's eyes; he crumpled to the ground dead.

"I wasn't bluffing."

Suddenly, another shot rang out from the woods, hitting my horse in the belly, leaving an exit wound. The horse screamed shrilly, rearing up wildly, and threw me from the saddle; I landed on the ground hitting my head hard on a rock. Within seconds everything went black.

Part 3. Steele 

I awoke hours later on a cot in a tent. My wrists were tightly bound together with a leather cord; my head was searing with pain and my vision was somewhat blurred.

"Awake now, are you little missy?"

I scowled as my vision cleared, trying to decipher whom the figure in front of me was. Once I could see clearly, I noticed that the figure was a medium sized man; he was quite filthy and William would have been appalled at his unshaven and bristly face. The man had a look in his eyes that was only too familiar and it made me even more uncomfortable than I already was; it was a hungry look, one of pure lust.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Steele." Said the man coming closer to me, trapping me on the cot. "Is it not obvious what I want?"

My face tightened in anger and I hit him hard in the groin with my bound fists.

Steele howled and I sprang from the cot, hitting him in the back of the head. I tried to get out of the tent, but Steele grabbed my arm and threw me back on the cot, cuffing me across the face.

"Whore!" He growled climbing on top of me, holding my arms above my head.

"No!" I cried weakly.

"Oh yes!" Replied Steele, holding my wrists in one hand and stripping me with the other.

Tears began welling up in my eyes and I began to shake my head.

"No, no no………no!"

I screamed as he forced himself in me.

"No! God no! Stop!"

But my cries fell on deaf ears.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 1. I Know Who You Are 

When the seemingly endless torture stopped, I was so enervated that I felt as if I would faint.

Steele got off of me, shoving my torn clothing into my hands.

"Get dressed tramp; we're taking you to The Ghost."

"The ride through the woods to meet Martin was long and hard. When we finally reached the meeting area, I collapsed when I was lifted off the horse and placed back on the ground in front of Martin himself.

Martin reached out and helped me up off the ground, placing a hand on my side to steady me.

"Are you well?" He asked softly.

I nodded numbly, not wanting to look him in the face, but he saw I was lying.

"Steele did you feed her?" He asked crisply.

"Sir I.."

"You know that we try to keep our captives in good health; it's obvious she's not well."

"I apologise Sir."

"Well then, give her some food and make sure she gets some rest before I talk to her."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Steele, behave yourself or I'll have you in more hell than you can handle."

Steele swallowed hard and replied, "Yes Sir."

He then led me into a tent and instructed me to sit on the cot while he got me food. Then he disappeared momentarily and returned with some bread and water. I took the water and bread, glaring at him, and began to eat slowly.

Steele smiled evilly.

"Well my lady…"

"Steele, get out of there and leave her in peace!"

I stifled a malicious laugh as Steele rushed out of the tent.

After I was finished eating, I curled up on the cot and fell into a fitful sleep.

About two hours later I was awakened by Benjamin Martin.

"I spoke with Steele. It appears that you were in British territory of your own free will and being as you are a patriot, you have committed treason. Also I was told that you murdered one of my men."

"Please forgive me for being bold Sir, but I was captured by the British and after my family, or rather, what was left of them, was killed, I had no place else to stay. And yes, I did kill one of your men, but only out of defense and not because he was a patriot."

Martin nodded and was silent for a moment; then he said, "I see your clothing is torn."

"Courtesy of one of your men; Steele, I believe, is his name." I replied, an edge in my tone. "I ask that you don't question me on the incident any further."

Martin winced. "I apologise for the actions of my men. You shall not be harmed like that again."

I turned away form him; I was beginning to lose my composure and did not wish for Benjamin Martin to see it.

He took the hint and stood to leave. As he reached the flap of the tent to let himself out of the tent he turned to me.

"I know who you are, Lady Mary Tavington."

Part 2. Punishment 

After Martin left, I burst into tears. They knew everything; they knew I had married Col. Tavington, the Butcher of the Carolinas. Surely, when all was said and done, I would be killed; I knew they wouldn't kill me right away. They would use me as a lure and then when they were satisfied, they would finish me off.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by voices coming from just beyond the tent.

"What the hell were you thinking Steele!" Said an enraged voice.

It was Benjamin Martin.

"I don't care if she's committed treason or not, you know that that type of behaviour is extremely repulsive! What do you think Tavington will do when he finds out! He'll raise even more hell!"

"You're not going to tell him are you!" Said Steele, his voice full of worry.

"No, I'm not going to tell him; I don't need to stir his already unquenchable bloodlust. But I will most definitely shoot you."

"Sir please! Spare me!"

"I don't spare monsters who force themselves on women!"

"Sir please.."

A gunshot sounded and there was the soft sound of Steele crumpling to the ground.

"Billings, dispose of his body. I have a letter to write."

Part 3. Forced to Wait

(From William's POV)

I stood outside my tent, staring out at the horizon that was stained orange from the sunset. I was tired and stressed; Martin had managed to elude me once again. And it didn't make matters any better that I had literally managed to work myself ill with a fever.

"Colonel."

I turned around to face my captain.

"Shouldn't you be inside your tent? You still are ill."

"I hate being inside all day. I'll get through it; I've been ill before while on duty."

"You look pale; go back inside Colonel."

I knew the captain was right; I felt like I was gong to vomit but I replied, "Ill be fine."

"The last time you said that, you were so ill you nearly died. Colonel go back inside."

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll go, but only because you'll keep pestering me if I don't."

But before I could make it half a step, my stomach lurched and I vomited all over the captain's freshly polished boots.

I looked up at the captain with an embarrassed expression on my face.

"It's alright, I'll take care of it. Just…just go back inside." Said Bordon, an air of disgust in his voice.

I went into my tent and was about to lie down when I spotted a letter on my pillow. I picked it up and upon seeing the seal I quickly became nervous. The seal was the same seal that had been on the last letter I had received from the damn Ghost when Mary's father and brother were hanged. Tentatively, I broke the seal and began reading.

_Tavington,_

_We have your wife_.

My eyes grew wide in fear and anger.

"God damn it!" I cursed so loudly that Bordon, who was in the tent next to mine, came running in.

"Sir what's wrong?"

"They've taken her!"

"Who?"

"Damn it Bordon, they've taken Mary!"

"What! Who!"

I shoved the letter into Bordon's hands and he quickly read it.

"Damn it!" Said Bordon angrily. "There's going to be hell to pay! No one touches Mary and gets away with it!"

"I have to go." I said quickly.

I got up and started for the entrance of the tent but before I could get very far, I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy; I felt weak and unsteady; Bordon gripped my shoulders and guided me back to my cot.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, let alone ride around trying to rescue Mary. Besides Martin will personally fillet you alive if you show your face in any of his encampments. They won't kill her, at least not yet."

"That's not what concerns me!" I said coughing painfully, my chest burning form the effort. "Mary is undeniably attractive and both of us have seen how the other men look at her. I doubt that it will be any different with the Colonials. And the fact that Mary is my wife probably makes her even more of a target."

"I understand that, but you still can't go. He's using Mary as a lure to get to you. I know it's not easy but wait until you're feeling better. Like I said, they won't kill her; I've even heard form our own men that Martin is a man with high morals, which probably means that he won't let anyone touch her. And when you are feeling better, I'll go with you to try to find Mary however, it may be better if I go into their encampment and get her and then meet you at a post and deliver her to you there; then we can continue back to camp. I don't doubt your skills, but if you go in there, even at night, they'll most certainly kill you."

I nodded swallowing painfully.

"Very well Captain. Good night."

"Good night Colonel."

After Bordon left, I fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares of Mary and the Colonial militia and woke up in a cold sweat; thankfully after that, I didn't have anymore nightmares, but my sleep was still disturbed by six quick trips outside my tent to vomit my insides out.


	34. Chapter 34

  
Part 1. Martin's Suspicion 

(Back to Mary's POV)

Several weeks had passed; I was still with Martin and his men. Though Martin had strict orders of his men not to touch me, I still didn't receive much graciousness, which was to be expected. Martin was respectful, as was his son Gabriel, but the majority of his men were different. Whenever he wasn't around, they would sneer at me, call me obscene names or just be blatantly ill behaved. I was also underfed and I didn't have enough shelter from the elements at night so I became ill. I also became rather moody at times for seemingly no reason at all. Thankfully I was not penalized for this.

On one particular evening I was lying down in one of the tents shivering with fever when Martin awoke me and presented me with a tray heavily ladened with food.

"Why is it now that you present me with a decent meal?" I asked icily, taking some bread from the tray.

"Because your appetite has grown almost larger than that of some of my men."

I nearly choked on my food.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked suspiciously, even though I already knew the answer.

"I believe you know perfectly well what I am suggesting, after all, it is possible."

"I've been underfed." I countered.

"There are other signs, Lady Tavington; you're quite moody at times, more moody than usual."

I stared hard at Martin.

"I may not be correct however, please take into account that I have fathered seven children."

With that Martin left the tent.

I sat on the cot, my appetite suddenly dissipated from what Benjamin Martin had said. Suppose he was right; suppose I was pregnant; who was the father? It could very well be William, but then again, it could be Steele. What was I to do? How would William react if the child weren't his? Surely, he would understand that it was not my choice what happened. But how would he treat the child if he weren't the father?

I felt like I was about to crack. I drew the worn blanket on my cot around me and curled into a ball, trying hard to concentrate on the fact that if I was pregnant, there was still a chance that William was the child's father. After about ten minutes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Part 2. Rescue 

I awoke early, around half past one, to the sound of footsteps just outside my tent. They were slow and deliberate, and I began to get nervous.

"Who are you?" I asked.

No answer except that of a stifled sneeze; then the footsteps drifted off.

I fell back into a light uneasy sleep, only to be awakened suddenly thirty minutes later by a strong hand being clamped over my mouth.

I tried to scream, but my efforts were in vain.

"Hush Mary, you'll wake the entire camp!" Hissed a familiar voice in my ear.

I turned and my eyes widened in surprise. It was Bordon. He was dressed in his black riding breeches and riding boots, but his hair was in a civilian tie instead of a military queue, and he wore a green waistcoat.

"Come, your husband is waiting for you not far from here."

Bordon led me carefully out of the camp, avoiding the few men that were awake. We reached his horse which was just beyond the camp but cleverly hidden behind some trees and tall brush. Bordon embraced me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"Oh God Mary, we were so worried!"

"Thank God you're here; I've missed you." I said, kissing Bordon's cheek.

"Let's go before they find out you're gone."

I could hardly contain myself upon seeing William. I dismounted Bordon's horse and ran strait into William's open arms, his loving and protective embrace wrapping around me tightly.

"Thank God we found you! I nearly went mad!" Said William in a choked voice, kissing me deeply.

All of a sudden, we heard voices coming from the camp.

"Where the hell is she! Billings, you were supposed to be watching her, damn it! She's a Selton, they're known for their stealth!"

"Hurry, let's go!" Whispered William urgently.

He lifted me onto his horse, mounting behind me in the saddle and nodded quickly to Bordon.

Bordon returned the nod and we rode off in two directions.

About two hours later, we arrived at one of the British encampments. William dismounted, lifted me off of the horse, and carried me into his tent, setting me down carefully on his cot.

"You look pale; are you ill?" William asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Perhaps a little." I replied.

William felt my forehead.

"You've a fever. I'll get a washbasin in here so you can clean yourself up."

"What else have I to wear?"

"I had Bordon ride back to the estate a couple of days ago to gather some of you belongings; they're in the trunk at the foot of the cot. When you're finished, get dressed in one of your nightdresses; I want you to rest."

I nodded and William left to find a washbasin.

He returned about ten minutes later with the washbasin and filled it. Then he sat down on a chair in the tent silently reading reports as I washed.

When I was finished, William helped me into a nightdress and laid me gently down on the cot, wrapping me tightly in blankets.

"You're exhausted; get some sleep." Said William, kissing my forehead lightly.

"William."

"Yes?"

"I…I..oh, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Asked William, a flicker of worry in his voice.

"William I….."

The look of Worry on William's face was unbearable and as he came closer to me on the cot, I began crying.

"Mary please! What's wrong!" Said William, wrapping his arms around me.

"One of Martin's men, Steele…he..he….."

I couldn't finish and buried my face in William's chest, sobbing.

William's body tensed up and he whispered cautiously, in a choked tone, "Mary, were you…did this man force himself on you?"

I nodded and whispered in a choked voice, "Yes."

"Oh God Mary, I'm so sorry. I feared this would happen if they found you." Said William, holding me against him.

I felt something wet on my forehead. William had begun crying as well, but silently.

After a while, William's silent cries dissolved into familiar cold fury, his eyes nearly white with anger and his hold on me became even more tight and protective.

"I'll have Martin's head for this. It doesn't matter that he didn't do this to you, the man who did was in his charge, and should burn in hell for what he did to you."

"He is already dead. Martin shot him for it." I whispered softly, clinging to William.

"That still does not erase what happened." Said William caressing my tear-stained cheek.

"I am not leaving you alone again. From now on, I will see to it that you have a personal guard in your presence at all times when I am not around; if there is ever a time when Bordon is off duty while I am not, then it will be him."

Part 3. Bittersweet News 

One month had passed since my rescue. William had taken me back to the estate the day after my rescue with strict orders for the guards to do their job and especially watch the gardens of the estate.

It was around eight in the morning; I hadn't been feeling well since I arrived back at the estate; I decided to go bathe anyway, even though I felt tired and miserable.

I was just finishing bathing and got out and got my robe on when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist.

"Are you alright Mary?" William asked softly. "You've seemed a bit distressed lately."

"William I…I think I'm..I think I'm pregnant."

William, noting the reason of concern when I said this asked," How sure are you of this?"

"Pretty sure. Even Martin sensed that something was different with me; my appetite has increased and I tend to get mood swings a lot more than usual. It would also conclude my reason for being ill for so long. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I just didn't know how you would react."

"I understand." Replied William, an air of numbness in his voice. "Have you missed your cycles?"

I nodded.

"Well, I think you're correct, but I'm going to get a doctor just to be sure."

About thirty minutes later William arrived back in our quarters. I was relieved to see that the doctor he had brought with him was Dr. O'Brien, the same doctor I had last seen when I was pregnant the first time.

"Good morning Lady Tavington." Said the doctor in the same warm tone he had when I first met him. "Well then, shall we proceed?"

"Would you like me to leave?" Asked William.

"Well, it is standard procedure however, because of the circumstances, which I give you my word, will remain confidential, you can stay if you like."

"Mary is that alright with you?" William asked.

"Yes, please do." I replied.

Dr. O'Brien smiled.

"Well then Lady Tavington, why don't you lie down on your back on the four-poster?"

William and Dr. O'Brien followed me over to the four-poster and I lay down.

(Dr. O'Brien's POV)

I felt Col. Tavington's eyes boring into my back almost dangerously as I began examining his wife. Lady Tavington seemed to notice this and gave the colonel a reassuring look. However, anxiety was clearly written on her face as I carefully began feeling around her mid-section and her lower body.

When I finished the examination the results were as I predicted they would be.

"Lady Tavington, you are just under two months pregnant."

A couple of moments passed and I felt the tension begin to grow; I could only hope that Col. Tavington was the father of his wife's unborn child, but after what had happened to Lady Tavington, the possibility of that seemed stunted.

I couldn't think of anything more to say so I quickly nodded to Col. Tavington and left their quarters, closing the door behind me.

(William's POV)

I felt numb all over; I didn't know what to say. I sat next to Mary on the four-poster and held her close. She began to cry softly; I kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "It doesn't matter, Mary. I will love the child whether I am the father or not."


	35. Chapter 35

Part 1. Braden 

(Back to Mary's POV)

As the months passed, the fear I had when I found out I was with child slowly evaporated. Much of that had to do with William, who's nurturing and supportive attitude assured me each day that everything would turn out all right, regardless of who the father of my child was.

Seven months had passed; I was one week away from my due date. It was only half past seven in the evening but I was too exhausted to stay awake so I went to bed right after supper. But sleep would not come.

William came in around half past nine.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but I cannot sleep because of discomfort."

William smiled, lying down next to me.

"Your discomfort won't last much longer, my love." He said, placing a hand on my swollen belly.

I smiled, kissing him tenderly on the cheek and said, "Thank you for all that you have done for me."

Eventually I went to sleep, only to wake around midnight; something didn't feel right. However, after a few minutes the feeling began to dissolve, and I was just about to go back to sleep when I felt water running down my leg.

"William!" I said urgently. "Wake up!"

"What? What's going on?" Said William sleepily.

"William I'm.."

But William got the hint before I could finish and was out of bed in a flash. He quickly changed into breeches and a shirt and pulled on his boots.

"I'm getting the captain."

As quickly as he left William returned with Bordon, who still looked very tired and I if he didn't fully comprehend the situation.

"Bordon, stay with her; I'm getting Dr. O'Brien."

"Yes Sir."

Not long after William left, I began having contractions, which came in strong, painful waves.

After about twenty minutes, William returned with Dr. O'Brien.

"How is she doing?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, the contractions are causing her pain." Replied the captain, who was now looking more awake and alert.

The doctor nodded quickly.

"Thank you." He said. "I apologize, but it's standard procedure; I have to ask you two to please leave the room."

William nodded and replied, "As you wish."

He then walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be all right my love. I'm just outside if you need me." He said caressing the side of my face. "Come Bordon."

(William's POV)

I paced outside my door for several hours, Mary's agonised cries from inside torturing my mind.

"Relax Lady Tavington, you're doing just fine." Came the doctor's voice through the door.

Another three hours passed; I was still pacing.

"Colonel, you're sweating; relax, everything will be all right." Said Bordon who was standing next to the door.

"Damn it Bordon.."

Just then Dr. O'Brien came out of the room.

"I need to tell you something."

"Please Excuse me." Said Bordon politely, and he walked back to his quarters.

"Colonel, we have problems. The child is turned the wrong way and your wife will not stop bleeding."

My eyes went wide; I felt numb all over.

"May I see her?"

Dr. O'Brien nodded and ushered me inside.

Mary laid on the bed, sweating and pale, a look of pain upon her face. I took a seat in a chair next to her.

"William," She said weakly; "it hurts."

"I know. I'm here." I said, gently brushing a sweat dampened lock of hair from her face.

Suddenly, Mary let out an agonised cry and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I…can't.. do this!"

An hour passed. The blood flow did not stop and by this time Mary had lost a dangerous amount. I could tell her vision was starting to waver because her eyes were beginning to look glassy; her breathing was laboured.

"William….." Said Mary faintly.

"Shh." I said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Colonel, the child is stuck; I'm going to have to pull it out now or your wife will eventually bleed to death." Said Dr. O'Brien, looking rather pale and worn himself.

I went pale but managed to reply, "Do what you must."

I took Mary's hand and whispered, "Everything will be all right."

The next few minutes as the doctor tried to pull the baby out were hell. Mary screamed in pain and I myself could barely take what was going on. But the tension and pain were all instantly diffused by the sound of crying.

I looked over at Dr. O'Brien who smiled and said, "You have a son."

Dr. O'Brien carried the child over to Mary and I and placed him in my arms.

I stared in excitement and awe at him; he was definitely my son, for he looked just like me.

"I would have to say he is yours, for who can mistake such piercing icy blue eyes?" Said the doctor.

I smiled, placing my son in Mary's arms. She gave me a tired smile and said, "He's beautiful."

I kissed her tenderly and said, "Anything that comes from you is beautiful."

"Have you figured out what you're going to name him?" Asked Dr. O'Brien.

I glanced at Mary.

"Well Mary, didn't you say about a week ago that you had a boy's name picked out?"

"Yes." She replied. "How about Braden; Braden William Aric London Adair?"

I thought a moment.

"Hmm. That's a good strong name. Yes, Braden William Aric London Adair Tavington it shall be."


	36. Chapter 36

Part 1. Never More Beautiful 

(Still from William's POV)

Later, after both Mary and Braden had been cleaned up and the sheets changed, and Braden was fed, only then could I rest.

I sat down on the edge of the four-poster and stared at Braden, who was sound asleep in his cradle after being fed. I couldn't help but marvel at him as he slept; he was so calm it was almost unnatural to me; being in the military, the other soldiers and I were taught to combat sleep, so really, sleep was never very calm for me.

My gaze shifted to Mary, who was also sleeping soundly on the four-poster.

As if sensing my eyes on her, her eyes opened and she gave me a small smile.

"I must have looked a mess not long ago." She said.

I smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"No. I've never seen you look more beautiful."

Part 2. A long Name 

(Back to Mary's POV)

After everyone had had a chance to rest and Braden had been fed again, Capt. Bordon came to our quarters.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I just wanted to congratulate you; the colonel told me that it's a boy."

William, who was sitting next to me on the four-poster holding Braden smiled at Bordon and then looked down and cooed softly to Braden; Braden reached up and wrapped a tiny hand around his father's left index finger.

"May I see him?" Asked the captain.

"Of course you may." I replied.

William handed Braden to the captain; Braden stared at him silently, as if trying to figure out who the captain was.

"Well Colonel, he's certainly your son; he has your eyes and your face; but he has his mother's ebony hair."

William nodded.

"Though, I must say Colonel, he's better looking than you." Said Bordon teasingly. "He must get it from his mother."

"Who are you to talk about looks? You're still single." Replied William in mock anger.

"Well she obviously didn't pick you for your looks!"

"Well she obviously didn't pick you at all!" William finished.

Bordon tried to look defeated, but ended up laughing.

"So, what is his name?"

"Braden." Replied William.

"Braden…"

"Braden William Aric London Adair." I finished for the captain.

"And I thought the colonel's name was long."

"Just two names difference." Replied William.

"Well thankfully I won't be the one using his full name when he gets into trouble." Said Bordon.

William and I laughed and even Braden, who was still in "Uncle Bordon's" arms, made gurgling noises.

"So, when do you plan on introducing Braden to the rest of the men?" Asked Bordon.

"I'm not exactly sure, but definitely not today; both Mary and Braden need their rest; I'll leave it up to my wife to decide. However, we both agreed that if Cornwallis wishes to see him sooner than what is decided, that's fine."

"Well of course; he's your superior."

"Exactly. However, I want to give my wife and son at least a few days away from the men."

"That is certainly understandable." Replied Bordon nodding. "He is cute though; it's going to be hard to keep people away from him."

I smiled.

Braden gurgled and then spit up on the captain's waistcoat. Bordon looked at William and I and then laughed helplessly. William handed Bordon a cloth to wipe himself off with.

"Well I'd best be going; I'll see you three later." Said the Captain.

Bordon handed Braden back to William and left the room.

Part 3. No Need to Be Ashamed 

Several days later after supper, Cornwallis was allowed to see Braden.

"Well, there's certainly no doubt who his father is." Said the lord general as he held Braden. "Col. Tavington must be very proud."

"Indeed." I replied, and glanced over at William, who was standing by the window in the middle of the outer wall of our quarters; he nodded and gave Cornwallis a small smile.

"And you Lady Tavington, how are you feeling?"

"Quite sore and fatigued, but quite elated and relieved as well."

Cornwallis smiled.

"Well, I hate to cut this visit short, but I really must be going, as I have paperwork to attend to. Congratulations to you all and good evening as well."

After Cornwallis left, I fed Braden and then William held him until he had fallen asleep. Then, he carefully laid Braden on the four-poster, covering him carefully with the blanket from his cradle; then William went and sat down in the armchair.

"Come sit with me Mary." Said William.

I walked over to William and he pulled me gently into his lap.

"Words cannot explain how proud I am of you, or how much I love you. You're a wonderful mother, and you have given so much to this family. I can only hope to be half the parent, partner, and person you are." Said William softly, kissing my cheek.

"You are, William, and so much more. I love you more than you will ever know and there is no one other than you whom I would choose to marry, let alone, bear children with." I replied. "You are my partner for life and the father of my son. I would have it no other way."

William smiled.

"Thank you, my love." He said running his fingers through my hair. "It's just that…Mary, I literally kill for a living. More so than many of the other men on the battlefield. I don't want my son to grow up thinking his father to be a cold-blooded murderer."

"William, there are other men out on the battlefield and just as you, they also kill for a living, but their families love them no less because of it."

William nodded and said, "I understand that but...I don't know Mary, part of me almost enjoys it, the other part just wants to get this damn war over with."

"Shouldn't those feelings be normal for a man of your circumstances?" I asked.

"Yes but I am still to be slightly ashamed of enjoying killing people."

"William, I believe what you enjoy is overtaking your foe; it's not really the aspect of killing that you draw pleasure from; this is understandable; do you not think that others feel this way as well?"

"I suppose they do." Replied William. "I'm sorry to trouble you with this."

"You needn't be." I replied. "I was content to discuss it with you."


	37. Chapter 37

Part 1. I Shall Return 

Three weeks later, William and the captain took Braden and I to camp so the men could finally see their superior's newborn son. The men were very courteous to me and took a quick liking to Braden; by the end of the visit to camp, I was trying to keep from laughing at William's futile attempts at not rolling his eyes because the men kept saying how much Braden resembled his father. Even the captain had to try to restrain himself from laughing at William's strained politeness.

Later that evening, around ten, after Braden had finally gone to sleep William and I got dressed for bed.

I walked over to Braden's cradle and rocked it gently as he slept. William walked up behind me and pulled me to him, wrapping his left arm diagonally across my left shoulder and my chest, and his right arm around my waist. I looked up at William and smiled.

"He really does look like you, my love." I said softly.

"I noticed." Replied William. "That's all I've heard today."

I laughed softly.

"It's true though William."

"Well, he may look like me, but he sleeps like you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I have trained my self to be a light sleeper." Replied William, gathering me in his arms.

"Then how come I have to sometimes wake you in the morning?"

"I don't always sleep lightly and usually I rise before you anyway, so it is usually I who wakes you." Replied William.

I smiled, kissing William tenderly. William smiled and placed me on the four-poster.

"To bed with you, my love; it's late and Braden will want to be fed in a few hours."

Around half past one the next morning, I was gently shaken awake by William; he was in uniform and looked very much awake and alert.

"I have to leave. I'm not sure when I'll return. But I will be sure to write you this evening. I am leaving one of my men, Aric Dryden, here as a guard for you. He's not very useful on raids but there will be no danger of him doing anything to you, or letting anything happen to you or Braden; he obeys me because he fears me, and God knows he should. Well anyway, I have to be at camp in fifteen minutes. Upon my arrival, I will send Dryden back to the estate."

William leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too William, and so does your son." I replied, kissing William's cheek.

William leaned over Braden's cradle, gently kissing his sleeping son and whispered, "I love you Braden."

Then he got up and turned to leave. But before he could get out the door, I said, "Be careful William. I will not raise a fatherless son."

William nodded and smiled.

"I shall return. That is a promise."

And with that William left, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Part 2. Brielle

The next evening around half past eight, after the guard had left and Braden had been sleeping for an hour, there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it and found Martha framed in the entrance.

"Well good evening Martha. What brings you here?"

"You've a letter, my lady." She said, handing me the letter.

"Thank you." I replied. "You're welcome to stay for a little while."

"I'm sorry, but I really must decline; I have to clean some of the rooms in the estate."

"Very well, I shall see you later."

I closed the door, sat down in the armchair and began to read the letter.

_My dearest Mary,_

_It feels so strange to be away from you after spending so much time away from military life with you and Braden. Even Bordon, who received slightly less time off than I, for he only conducted raids and did paperwork while I was off duty, said that he felt a bit off balance, and had to get back into military routine. I miss you and Braden terribly. The captain may be returning in a week, but only for a few days; he'll help you with any thing you need then. I should return within the next month or two, but I'm not exactly sure of an accurate date. Until then you shall remain in my thoughts. I love you both very much._

_-William_

A week later, just as William had written to me, Bordon arrived. It was raining so hard outside that when Bordon arrived in my quarters, I could literally wring out his waistcoat.

"You're soaked!" I exclaimed when Bordon entered my quarters.

"I know. I was going to change, but I wanted to see how you and Braden were doing." Replied Bordon, lowering his gaze to Braden, who was in my arms staring up at the captain, his lips curled into a tiny smile.

"To answer your question, I am doing well. Tired yes, but well. And Braden is quite content; he just finished being fed."

"I'm glad to hear that." Replied Bordon smiling.

"Well, Uncle Bordon, why don't you get cleaned up and then we can converse."

Bordon laughed and said, "I must resemble a rag."

"A sopping rag." I added, chuckling.

Twenty minutes later, after Bordon had cleaned himself up, he returned to my quarters.

"Now that I'm no longer a rag, I can greet you properly." Said the captain, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you captain." I replied smiling.

"May I hold my nephew?"

I handed Braden to the captain who cradled him in his arms.

"The colonel told me that he had left Aric Dryden here as a guard for you; is he doing his job well?"

"He certainly is watchful. However, he does leave the room to give me private time, which I am thankful for. But he is never far away; his quarters are my old quarters, across the hall."

"That is good to know. Has he treated you well?"

"Yes. He's a bit shy, but very polite."

Bordon nodded.

"How have you and William been fairing?"

"Well, I suppose. He thinks that we're quite close to catching Martin and it's nearly driving him mad that we haven't caught him yet. But on the whole, he's been in a decent mood, which means the rest of us can relax and breathe easily. He misses you though."

"I miss him as well." I replied. "It was good to have William here when Braden was born, and for several weeks after."

Our conversation was abruptly cut short by someone knocking at the door. I stood up to go to the door, but Bordon stopped me.

"You sit down. I'll get it."

Bordon got up and opened the door.

"I'm told that Lady Tavington resides in these quarters; is…is she here?" Asked a female voice.

"I am here." I replied. "Show her in."

Bordon stepped out of the doorway. In stepped a woman of about her early twenties with long brown hair pulled back in a braid and a soft, innocent looking face; she was of medium height and had warm honey-coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" She said casting a confused look at Bordon, who was still holding my son in his arms.

"He's just a friend of the family. He works with my husband."

"I see; so you must be Captain Fredrick Thomas Bordon. Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Brielle Jayden."

I nodded at Brielle.

"Well Captain, how come you never mentioned your full name to me?" I asked.

Bordon turned red and replied, "No one asks, and I'm so used to being addressed by my surname or my rank that I don't even use my first or full name anymore."

I smiled at Bordon, shaking my head, and then turned my attention to Brielle.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked.

"Col. Tavington sent me to help you with your son."

"Thank you." I replied.

I glanced over at the captain; he was staring at Brielle with a sort of glazed expression on his face.

"Captain," I said, breaking his trance; "are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm fine. I'll just…I'll just be going."

Bordon handed Braden back to me and left the room.

"Sit down, Miss Jayden." I said.

"Thank you, Lady Tavington." She replied, taking a seat in a chair across form the armchair.

"You've an accent; where are you from?"

"My mother was French, my father an Englishman. I was raised in France until I was sixteen. Then my mother died and my father joined the British Army, and I came with him to help in the camps while he fought for the crown against the Colonials."

"Interesting." I replied.

"How old is your son?" She asked.

"Braden is a month old now."

"He's quite a charming baby." Said Miss Jayden.

I smiled.

"He doesn't get that from me. His father, on the other hand, wouldn't need a flute to charm a cobra out of a basket."

"Really? He seems like a stern man."

"He is, but he sure can charm people when he wants to."

Miss Jayden laughed.

"Well, Miss Jayden, since the captain is going to be here, why don't you take a few days to enjoy yourself and get used to your surroundings. Then you can help me when he leaves. However, I don't believe I shall be needing much from you."

She laughed.

"Col. Tavington told me you might say that."

I smiled.

"Well even if I don't have you do much, it's nice to have someone to converse with."

"Indeed."

Part 3. I'm Not Interested

Later that evening after supper, Bordon came to my quarters.

"Good evening, Captain."

Bordon nodded.

"Good evening."

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

Bordon cast me a confused look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were staring at Miss Jayden when she arrived in my quarters and this evening during supper, I noticed your gaze was fixed upon her once more." I said, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Bordon went bright red.

"I…it's not like…I'm not interested!" He finished indignantly.

"All right Captain, but I'm not convinced." I replied, shaking my head.

"Mary!"

"I know you're lying Captain. Now quiet down; I don't need Braden to have a fit."

"Sorry." Replied Bordon. "Oh, this is for you."

"Thank you Captain." I replied.

Bordon turned to leave.

"Good night Mary."

"Good night. And Captain?"

"Yes."

"Since it is a little more than obvious that you are interested in Miss Jayden, why don't you try to get to know her and then, if you want to, ask her permission to write to her?"

"Perhaps. But I've no idea how she feels."

"Well, you weren't the only one staring; whenever you actually tore your gaze away from her to eat, she was looking at you. Why don't you take some time to get to know her? She seems interesting enough."

Bordon gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Mary. I'll think about it."

"Yes do that, Captain, and I'll see you in the morning."

Two days passed. Brielle had helped me very little since she arrived, but I didn't complain. I had little for her to do, and she was spending time with the captain.

I was sitting in my quarters holding Braden while he was sleeping when Bordon entered the room.

"I have to leave." He said, a slight air of excitement in his voice.

"What are you so elated about?" I asked.

"She said I could write to her! Brielle said I could write to her!"

The captain's sudden burst of excitement startled Braden awake and he began crying.

I tossed the captain a stern look as I tried to comfort Braden.

"Sorry." Said the captain apologetically. "Here, let me calm him."

"I thought you had to leave."

"I still have some time. Please let me see him."

I handed Braden to the captain who gently rocked him back and forth in his arms until he had calmed down. Then he handed him back to me.

"Thank you Bordon."

"You're welcome." He replied, gently stroking the top of Braden's head.

"Well, good bye then. I'll be sure to tell the colonel how you and Braden are fairing."

"Thank you." I replied nodding.

With that, Bordon strode out of the room.

Part 4. Good Night Col. Tavington

A month had passed. But it wasn't so hard waiting for the return of the dragoons as it had been. Brielle hand I had grown close and Braden kept us both busy.

One evening around half past eight, Brielle and I were sitting in my quarters conversing after Braden had gone to sleep when there was the sound of heavy footsteps just outside the door; the doorknob turned and William stood framed in the doorway. He looked quite disheveled; his hair was unqueued and snarled, his waistcoat and vest were undone; his shirt was also undone. He was slightly bent in pain, his hands pressed to a spot on his left side.

"William what happened? Where's the captain?" I asked walking over to him, placing my hands on his arms.

William slowly removed his hands from his side, revealing a splatter of dried blood surrounding a hole in his shirt.

"William"

"It's only a flesh wound. Bordon received much worse." Said William, a twinge of pain in his voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brielle go pale.

"He's in one of the tents at camp, Miss Jayden." Said William, noticing Brielle's distress.

"Th-thank you...I'll see you later." She replied numbly.

"Take off your shirt, William." I said after Brielle had left.

William did as I said and removed his upper clothing without hesitation.

"It's already been treated."

"I know, but I want to see it anyway." I replied unwrapping the bandage around the wound. "Lie down on your back."

William lay down on the four-poster as I carefully ran my fingers over the stitched bullet wound. He winced but said nothing.

"They cleaned it out well." I said. "What happened?"

"Just an ambush." Replied William shortly.

Something about the tone of his voice said that he wasn't telling me the whole truth, and he knew it.

"Just an ambush? Why then?"

"Mary, they're rebels."

"There's still got to be a reason as to why you were ambushed."

"Mary why is it any of your concern?" Asked William beginning to sound irritated.

"Because you're keeping something from me." I replied calmly.

William closed his eyes and sighed, muttering to himself; the only words I could make out were "damn" and "hell".

"So" I asked; "what happened?"

William glared at me defiantly but then relented.

"We burned the town of Pembroke. Well not necessarily the town; all of the people were killed.

I had been given permission from Cornwallis to use whatever means necessary to capture Martin and his men.

I got a lead on the town of Pembroke; it appears that they were supplying Martin and his men. So I took the dragoons to Pembroke to question them about the whole matter. Things got out of order when one of the men spoke up and gave me the information I wanted and the church was burned with the people inside."

(William's POV)

I looked at Mary to see her reaction and when I did, I immediately wished that I hadn't. Her face was cold and hard; I had never seen that expression from her projected towards me except for one other time and that was when I had first captured her.

Mary was silent the rest of the evening. I felt horrible.

As we got into bed I turned to her.

"Mary I"

But she turned her back to me and said chillingly, "Good night, Col. Tavington."


	38. Chapter 38

Part 1. He Deserved It 

(Back to Mary's POV)

The next morning, I rose early, even before William. Braden was still asleep and I did not wish to wake him yet, so I took a book from the bookshelf in our quarters and read.

About twenty minutes later, I heard movement behind me; there was the soft sound of footsteps just behind me.

"Leave me be." I said in a soft, deadly voice.

"Mary please.."

"Please what, Colonel!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so as not to wake Braden.

"Mary, I'm sorry."

Any control I had possessed left me; I reached out and struck William hard across his face.

"After what you have done that is all you have to say for yourself! Colonel, you have a son who needs his father! Don't you understand that by doing what you have done you are putting yourself at risk even more! You may be the best soldier on the field so far, but there is no promise that that will always be the case much longer and you know that! And what would your men do without you! Sure, you have Capt. Wilkins, but he isn't nearly as reliable, and God only knows if Bordon will pull through! The odds are not in your favour."

Suddenly Braden awoke and began crying. I picked him up and held him until he had calmed down a little and then fed him. Then I handed him to William.

"Watch your son. I need some time alone."

I quickly dressed and then left the room. I went downstairs and into the library of the estate on the first floor and sat in one of the armchairs, staring absentmindedly out one of the windows, allowing my thoughts to take possession of me.

"Lady Tavington.. Lady Tavington is that you?"

I turned to see Miss Jayden standing in the library entrance.

"So it is. I apologise if I'm intruding. I'll leave if you wish me to."

"No, you may stay. However, I do wish for you to address me by my first name. I'm not quite as formal as the colonel when it comes to being addressed by people."

Miss Jayden nodded.

"Thank you, Mary. In that case, you may do the same."

I nodded.

"You seem upset; is everything alright?" Brielle asked.

"No, nothing seems to be going well at the moment, but I do not wish to talk about it." I replied. "How is the captain?"

"In pretty nasty condition. He took a knife to the gut, so he'll be off duty for quite some time, however, he will survive.

I stayed overnight, watching him yesterday; he didn't come around until about one this morning, and has been in horrendous pain ever since."

I nodded.

"Well at least he's alive."

"How is the colonel? He didn't look too well yesterday."

"Just a bullet wound. He deserved it." I replied shortly.

"Oh…" Said Brielle, looking slightly confused. "Well, um, alright then. I have to return to camp. I'll see you later Mary."

Part 2. Blood Red Rose 

Again, I was left alone to my thoughts. I was angry with William, or at least I thought I was angry with him. I wasn't angry at what he did; it may have been wrong, but too much had happened to me to allow much sympathy for the patriots. What I thought I was angry at was the fact that William was putting himself more at risk than he already was.

I stared out the window, realising that I wasn't angry. But then, what was I? My thoughts were obviously not of me if something happened to William, but of Braden.

I sighed placing my head in my hands. I was confused. Was I worried, concerned, or both? And if I was any of these, why had they never shown at this length before? I knew William was a harsh man, especially when it came to military matters, so why was it bothering me now that he was acting this way!

I hardly spoke to William the rest of the day and evening, not because of anger but because of confusion about how I felt.

The next morning I awoke alone in the four-poster. In William's place was a rose next to a piece of parchment that had two words written on it: _I'm sorry._

I took the rose in my hand, carefully running my fingers along its velvety petals, which were a deep blood red, which darkened even more until it was black on the edges and near the stem.

I closed my eyes, but tears came anyway; my hold on the rose tightened until the thorns bore into my palm and blood ran from my left hand.


	39. Chapter 39

Part 1. Visiting the Captain 

I stayed in my quarters for nearly the rest of the day and hardly ate anything until Brielle literally begged me to go outside.

"Please Mary! I know you're more than upset, but please! Ill watch Braden while you're gone."

I wasn't going to leave, but then I decided that Brielle was right. And anyway, being outside might help me gather my thoughts back together.

I nodded and replied, "You're right. I'll go out for a little while."

I left and went out to the stables to see if there was a spare horse I could ride. Luckily, there was, so I saddled it and rode off to camp to see the captain.

Once at the camp, I tethered the horse to a tree and asked a nearby soldier, "Do you know where I could find Capt. Bordon of the British Green Dragoons?"

The man nodded.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

I gave the man my title name.

"Oh yes, I remember you now. How foolish of me to forget. Anyway, the captain is in one of the medical tents near the back of the camp; would you like me to escort you there, Lady Tavington?"

I nodded.

"Please."

The soldier led me toward the back of the end of the camp toward a group of tents that were set apart from the rest of the tents; he stopped at one of the smaller tents in this separated group.

"Well, this is his tent."

"Thank you." I replied, and entered the tent.

Bordon lay awake on a cot in the tent, his chest bare except for fresh bandages around his middle.

"Captain?" I whispered softly. "Captain it's me, Mary."

Bordon moaned softly and slowly turned to face me.

"Mary?" Said Bordon softly, his voice strained in pain. "I...I'm..."

"Shh." I said softly, kissing his forehead.

"I...I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bordon, it wasn't your fault." I said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Bordon coughed violently, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"How...how are you and Braden doing?"

"Braden is well; I could be better but I'll make it."

Bordon shifted slightly on the cot.

"This is uncomfortable. The stretcher was...was more comfortable."

"Well, perhaps I can arrange something."

I left the tent and found a couple of medics in a vacant tent nearby.

"Good day Lady Tavington. Is there something we can assist you with?"

"Actually yes; Capt. Fredrick Bordon is not comfortable in his tent. May I please request that he be moved to his quarters at the estate?"

"Certainly, my lady." Replied one of the medics. "He shall be moved right away."

"Thank you."

I went back to the captain's tent.

"Captain, you're going to be moved back to your quarters at the estate."

Bordon gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome." I replied, kissing his cheek.

I left the camp and met the medics in the captain's quarters and thanked them again.

After they left, I walked over to Bordon and asked, "Are you more content now?"

Bordon gave me a tired smile.

"I thought so." I replied.

Suddenly, Brielle appeared in the doorway holding Braden.

"I saw the medics bring the captain up here. Is everything alright?"

I nodded.

"How is Braden?"

"Hungry, but fine."

"Thank you." I said as Brielle handed him to me and walked over to where Bordon was lying.

"Brielle." Said the captain, kissing her softly on the lips.

I smiled.

"I'll see you two later."


	40. Chapter 40

Part 1. Wounded Will 

I returned to my quarters, fed Braden and went to sleep.

The next morning, just after breakfast, I was on my way up to my quarters when I was stopped by Brielle.

"Mary the dragoons are back."

I nodded.

"I see. But I usually don't ride to greet them."

"I understand but this time you may want to make an exception. I overheard Cornwallis talking downstairs; Col. Tavington is among the wounded."

My eyes widened.

"What! Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't seem like minor wounds either."

I went pale. I handed Braden to Brielle and said, "I have to go. Please take care of him."

Then, I rushed out of the estate to the stables. There were no spare horses, but fortunately Capt. Wilkins was there.

"Ah, good morning Lady Tavington."

I glared at him.

"Take me to camp, Captain."

The captain, sensing the urgency of the situation, took me to camp without question.

As soon as we arrived at camp, I asked Capt. Wilkins if he knew which tent his superior was in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." He replied.

I walked over to a nearby medic and said "Please direct me to Col. Tavington's location."

"Ah, you must be Lady Tavington."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now if you would stop acting like a fool by stating my identity, I need to know where my husband is."

"He is in the last tent on the far left in the back of the camp."

I nodded and left toward the back end of the camp, not even bothering to say thank you.

It took me no time to find his tent, for it was right where the captain's tent had been. Inside the tent was considerably darker than it was outside. William lay motionless on a cot with the covers all the way up to his chin, his hair unbound.

I slowly approached the cot, afraid of what I would discover.

I touched the side of William's face. He did not stir.

"William?" I said softly.

No answer.

I pulled down the covers to check for a pulse at his throat and was horrified at what I saw.

There were stitches near the left side of his neck. The wound looked as if it had been cleanly made by a sharp blade.

Trying to keep my focus, I carefully pressed my fore and middle fingers to William's throat. He was still breathing. I let out a shuddered breath as I stared at the stitches encrusted with dried blood.

"Oh William." I said softly, closing my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

I kissed William softly as tears began to sting my eyes, and I laid my head down on the cot next to his.

Part 2. William Awakens 

I rested next to William for about ten minutes. Then I got up, kissed William's forehead and turned to leave when I heard a weak voice behind me say, "Mar...Mary?"

I turned toward the cot.

"William."

"I.."

But pain stopped him from finishing.

"Shh. It's all right William. I'm not angry with you." I said softly, stroking the side of his face.

"Mary?"

I turned and saw Brielle in the tent entrance, holding Braden.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Braden was hungry..." Said Brielle, her gaze instantly becoming fixed upon the ground.

"It's alright. Thank you Brielle." I said.

She placed Braden in my arms and left the tent."

"How..."

"I am fine, William, as is your son."

William gave me a small smile.

"Hold him closer to me."

I held Braden by the side of William's head.

"My son..." Said William barely above a whisper, gently kissing Braden.

Braden began to cry.

William swallowed painfully.

"Feed your son." He said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled kissing him gently.

"You rest then." I replied, placing my index finger on his lips.

William kissed it and nodded vaguely.

After Braden finished being fed I gently rocked him in my arms as his eyes wandered curiously around his surroundings and came to rest on his father. I smiled, gently kissing Braden and whispered, "I love you."

William didn't wake again until around eight in the evening; Brielle came to take Braden for the rest of the evening.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He can stay here." I said.

"It's fine Mary. It was my decision, and he'll be warmer in the estate."

"Thank you Brielle." I said embracing her.

"You're welcome. You need some time alone with the colonel."


	41. Chapter 41

Part 1. I'm Still Here 

After Brielle left, I sat for a while next to William, allowing a few moments of silence to pass between us.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I would trade my father's...beatings for...for this if I could." William replied, wincing in pain. "The bayonet wound in my middle..."

My eyes widened. I instinctively slid the covers down exposing William's bare chest and middle, which was wrapped in bandages. From the looks of the bandages, they hadn't been changed in a while.

"Did they stitch it?" I asked.

William nodded.

"Your bandages are quite blood soiled; let me check your stitches."

I left William's tent and went to a nearby medic's tent, and grabbed a knife, cloth, and a pail of water. Then I returned back to the tent.

I walked over to William with the knife and cut the bandages, exposing the stitches. They, like the ones near his neck, were also encrusted with dry blood. I took the cloth, dipped it in the water and carefully wiped some of the blood off of William's wounds, including a wound on his right shoulder and a bullet wound in his left arm. William moaned in pain when I carefully went over the stitches near his neck. He moaned again when I went over the stitches on his abdomen, placing his right hand over my right hand, and gave me a pleading look.

"Mary...please..." Said William swallowing painfully.

I paused for a moment and stroked his face.

"I know William, it hurts, but I'm almost finished."

After I was finished, I carefully re-bandaged the bayonet wound in William's middle with fresh bandages that I had found in the tent. Then I pulled the covers back up and kissed William gently on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered softly in his ear.

William smiled and kissed me, his lips burning a pathway from my lips down the flesh of my throat. I began to cry softly.

"Mary?" Asked William softly.

"I'm fine William. I just...I nearly..."

William reached out and pulled me down so my head was resting on his chest and I could hear his heart beating.

"I'm still here, Mary."


	42. Chapter 42

Part 1 Post War Plans 

Many moths had passed. The war was over with the Continentals' unexpected victory. But there was still unrest in parts of the country and there would continue to be until the British had moved out. This made things very chaotic at the estate. Not only were people in surly moods, but also they had to pack up and leave; many of the soldiers, including William, had grown to love the countryside in South Carolina and were planning to reside in America once the war was over, but because of the unexpected loss could no longer do so. However, other than having to deal with the losses that come with being soldiers, William and Bordon were recovering fairly well. Bordon was already capable of performing normal military tasks for short periods of time. During the time of his recovery, he and Brielle grew even closer, and it was now knowledge to many of the British, including all of the dragoons, that the two were courting.

William, having suffered worse wounds than the captain, was taking a bit longer to heal, for he was only just able to get out of bed a couple of months ago, and he still exhausted easily, so another officer was in command of his duties while he recovered.

Braden had grown quite a bit since the battle at Cowpens, and was looking more and more like his father. Also like William, Braden had also begun to teethe early. This made him very fussy. Nursing, at times, was also difficult.

I was sitting in the gardens of the estate holding Braden who, after much coaxing, had finally fallen asleep. William walked up and sat next to me.

"Well, he finally fell asleep."

"Indeed, after fifteen minutes of coaxing." I replied.

William chuckled.

"Speaking of sleeping, Mary, you look exhausted; why don't you go back to our quarters and rest."

"I'm fine William." I replied.

"Mary, I insist. You've done nothing except care for Braden and I. Now it's your turn."

"Then who will take care of you?"

"I can, for a while." Replied William. "Now go get some rest. I'll take Braden."

"Alright." I replied. "Thank you."

I gently placed Braden in William's arms and kissed William on the cheek. Then I left the gardens.

It wasn't until I actually laid down that I realized just how exhausted I was and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

(William's POV)

I sat with Braden in the gardens until just before supper. Then I went back to the estate to check on Mary. When I got there, she was still asleep. I was going to wake her, but decided not to, so I took Braden back downstairs with me to supper.

As I entered the banquet hall, I was greeted by the captain.

"Good evening, Colonel."

I nodded.

"Captain."

"I see you have brought Braden with you; where is Mary?"

"Upstairs sleeping. With all that she has been doing for Braden and I, I believe that she more than warrants some time to rest."

"I agree." Replied the captain. "So, Colonel, where are you planning to go now that the war is over?" He asked taking a chair at the nearly vacant banquet table next to Brielle.

I took a chair next to the captain.

"Well, we're not going back to England."

"Don't you have brothers there though?"

"Yes, but I haven't communicated with them since before the war. However, perhaps once we've found a place to live, I'll write them and invite them to come visit so they can meet Mary and Braden."

"I see. So where is it that you're planning on moving to?"

"Well, being as I can no longer stay in America without the threat of death upon my family and I, I was thinking about heading north to Canada."

Bordon nodded.

"That was what I was thinking as well. Perhaps we could pool our earning and together purchase one large plot of land on which to build out homes on and grow crops; I'm not planning on staying in the army. At least not on duty. I'm going on half-pay."

"So am I. I have a family to look after now. I don't want my wife to be without a husband and my son to be without a father."

"Yes, it is stressful on them."

"Indeed it is, and I do not wish to put my family, particularly Mary, through it again."

Bordon nodded sympathetically.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Within the next couple of weeks, when the next wave of ships comes into port."

"Then we'll leave with you."

"You're bringing Brielle with you then?" I asked.

"Yes." Replied Bordon smiling slightly. "We're engaged."

"Well then, congratulations." I said nodding to the pair.

Suddenly Braden awoke and began screaming.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. He's probably hungry, being as he hasn't eaten in a while, and he's more fussy now that he's teething."

I took Braden back upstairs, along with some food for Mary. When I arrived upstairs, Mary was still asleep, so I gently shook her awake.

"Braden is hungry. And I brought you some food as well."

"Thank you William." She replied.

"You're welcome."

That evening, after I had just finished placing Braden in his cradle for the evening, Mary, who was lying in bed reading asked, "Have you decided where we will be moving? After all, you told me this morning that Capt. Wilkins already has several plots of land up in New Brunswick and was willing to sell you one of the plots, and that we could stay on a plantation house on his land while our home was being built."

"Yes I have considered it and I have come to a conclusion. Bordon suggested sharing a plot of land. I believe that to be a wise choice; it makes for less work during harvest. Plus, that way we can be sure we'll have good neighbours."

"Neighbours?" Asked Mary.

"Yes, Bordon and Brielle are engaged."

Mary smiled.

"Finally. Until Brielle came I always thought Bordon would be without."

"Mary!"

"Sorry. But he's almost socially incapable, especially around women. Admit it, you thought so too."

"Alright I admit it. But don't tell him anything."

"I won't. Now come to bed. It's late."

I climbed into bed next to Mary.

"So, it's New Brunswick then is it?"

I smiled and kissed Mary tenderly.

"New Brunswick and a new life."


	43. Chapter 43

Part 1. Invasion At The Estate 

(Back to Mary's POV)

One week had passed and both William and Bordon were anxious to leave to New Brunswick. There had been incidents of rebel invasions on British territory because they were growing impatient at having to wait for the British to move out.

Brielle and I were sitting in the library conversing when William and Bordon entered the room.

"The colonel and I are going to go purchase some horses in town about fifteen minutes from here."

I nodded.

"Very well, but you both need to rest when you return."

They nodded and left.

"They're so eager to leave. I can't even count the amount of times Fredrick has mentioned New Brunswick this week. My ears are ringing with the name." Said Brielle.

I laughed.

"I know what you mean. But I can understand why."

"I know. We're all starting over."

That evening, around half past eight I put Braden to sleep but decided to stay awake, for William and the captain still hadn't returned. I was not very worried though; William was unnaturally anal, even for a soldier when it came to picking horses.

Suddenly I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye outside the window next to the four-poster. I didn't really think anything of it until I heard a voice say, "Now you're sure that that is the window to Col. Tavington's quarters?"

Another voice answered, "Yes now be quiet and get the rest of the men and enter the estate quietly through the cellars."

My eyes grew wide. I silently went over to William's side of the four-poster, pried up one of the floorboards and grabbed the already loaded pistol hidden beneath them. Then I carefully picked Braden p out of the cradle. He awoke but made no noise. I wrapped him in blankets and then crept out of the room to alert Brielle.

She was already out of her room and half way to mine.

"Did you see them?" I whispered.

"Yes. What do we do?"

"You make your way downstairs and alert the remaining officers."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go."

Brielle stood rooted to the spot, her eyes glazed with fear.

"Take this." I said handing her the pistol. "I assume you can shoot…"

"Yes.."

"Everything will be alright Brielle. Just go."

Brielle nodded and quietly headed to the first floor. I went back into my quarters and grabbed my brother's pistol and quickly loaded it; then I made for the door but stopped suddenly at the sound of soft but deliberate footsteps just outside my quarters, praying that Braden would continue to stay quiet and that William and the captain would soon return.

The doorknob turned and in walked a man in a blue coat, his face concealed in the shadows. But as he stepped into the moonlight his face was revealed and I stifled a gasp as it was Benjamin Martin, soiling the room with his presence. He walked over to William's desk and began to go through its contents.

"So, the bastard leaves behind a wife and child, but takes his memoirs with him." Said Martin to himself, obviously displeased with his findings.

I smiled at Martin's disappointment, watching from the shadows beside the four-poster.

Martin turned and started to head for the where I was hidden; I carefully aimed the pistol at him and was just about to pull the trigger when gunshots and yelling sounded from down the hall and distracted him so that he turned away, back toward the door. Unfortunately, the gunshots grew too loud for Braden and he began to cry loudly.

Martin called another man into the room and they both advanced toward me, pistols drawn. I moved further back towards the wall, not even bothering to calm Braden who was now screaming from the noise of the gunshots; I just wrapped the blankets tighter around him to muffle the sound.

Martin and the man kept advancing until they could see me.

"Lady Tavington, lie down your pistol and surrender yourself to me; you will not be harmed if you follow my orders." Said Martin.

"And what of my son?" I asked icily. "Will he be safe as well?"

"You are aware that your husband killed two of my sons, are you not?"

"I have heard from men at camp. But I also heard that they were the cause of their own deaths because of their foolishness."

Martin winced visibly, but continued," Your son is not safe; your son's life for my sons' lives. Though, I must say, the trade is unfair."

"There will be no such trade! Your quarrel is with me, Martin. Not my wife or my son."

Both men turned.

"I thought I killed you!" Martin said in surprise.

"Apparently not." Replied William calmly.

"Well, I can still change that." Replied Martin, pointing his pistol at William, but before he could pull the trigger I fired my pistol and hit Martin's gun, knocking it out of his hand.

The man next to Martin turned his pistol back to me and was about to fire when he was shot in the back by Bordon, who had just entered the room and was standing behind William.

William advanced quickly toward Martin who pulled out a dagger, but he kicked it out of his hand and grabbed Martin by his throat, slamming him hard against the wall.

(William's POV)

"Bordon, take Mary and Braden out of the room."

"Yes Sir."

"You hellish bastard! You should have died!" Hissed Martin after Bordon had taken Mary and Braden out of the room.

"It was either the war or my life. You can't have both." I replied, enjoying watching Martin struggle for air as I had his throat in a vice grip.

"Oh, but I almost did. All I had to do was hold Mary captive a little longer and I would have had your head. Luckily for you, my guard didn't do his job efficiently."

Anger that had been building inside me erupted. I pulled back and punched Martin squarely in the face, breaking his nose. Then I took out my dagger and began slashing at him, making sure the strokes were slow and painful.

Finally I released him and he collapsed on the floor, but I wasn't finished. I wrenched Martin by the hair, exposing his neck and pressed my dagger to his flesh so that it was beginning to cut his skin. Then I turned the dagger on its tip and had it poised to kill in the middle of his throat.

I drew the dagger from his throat to deliver a final deadly blow. But it didn't come. As I looked Martin straight in the eye, the sound of Braden crying distracted me from what I was preparing to do and for one reason or another, I began to second-guess what I was doing. For some reason, it didn't seem right to kill Martin. He had children. I began to think of my own son and what would happen if I were killed and he was left without a father.

I shook my head, trying to focus on my task as a soldier, but no matter how hard I tried, my task as a father weighted heavily upon me.

I slowly withdrew the dagger.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just leave. The rest of your men are dead."

"Why? Why after all the people you've killed can you not kill me, your most prized head?" Asked Martin in a cocky voice.

"I'd rather you spend the rest of your life in my debt." I finished smugly.

I dragged Martin out of the estate, hoisted him onto a horse, slapped it, and watched it carry Martin off away from the estate into the woods. Then I went to see how Mary and Braden were fairing.

When I got to Bordon's quarters where he had taken them, Mary was sitting in a chair with the pistol still in her hand. Braden was lying on top of Bordon's bed.

"Thank God you're here!" Said Mary embracing me tightly.

"Where is Bordon?"

"He went looking for Brielle."

I nodded.

"Come, we're staying at camp for the rest of the evening."

As we left Bordon's quarters and went to the first floor, I heard crying from one of the rooms; I didn't think anything of it until I heard an all too familiar voice choke, "Why!"

It was Bordon.

Mary heard it as well and cast mea a questioning look. I nodded and we both entered the room.

Bordon was on his knees in the middle of the room, his face tear streaked. And in his arms was the lifeless form of Brielle Jayden, her eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling.


	44. Chapter 44

Part 1. An Early Departure 

(Back to Mary's POV)

Many moments of silence passed. All I could do was stare helplessly at Bordon holding Brielle in his arms.

William, regaining the ability to speak before me said, "Captain?"

Bordon looked up.

"She's gone...Brielle's gone...she's..."

I handed Braden to William and went over and knelt beside the captain.

"Oh God, Brielle!" Bordon cried.

I wrapped my arms around Bordon and he buried his face in my neck, crying; I cried silently with him. William walked up next to the captain and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

William took Braden and I to camp immediately following the incident with Brielle. He would have taken Bordon as well, but the captain insisted upon burying Brielle, so William left with Braden and I, and then returned back to the estate to help the captain. So I waited in one of the tents for William to return.

About an hour later William returned, looking nearly dead on his feet. He stumbled over to the cot and collapsed. I went over to him, quickly stripped him of his clothing and then helped him into his nightclothes and into bed.

"We need to leave Mary. There's a ship that is coming early tomorrow that leaves for New Brunswick that afternoon. I want to leave earlier than planned, for Bordon's sake. God only knows how long it will be before he goes completely mad from grief. I caught him several times eying his pistol when we were digging. I removed his weapons from his tent, just as a precaution..."

"Yes William, we shall leave tomorrow; nearly everything is packed; I agree, Bordon needs to leave as soon as he can. But for now, we must rest." I said, softly kissing him.

I climbed onto the cot and slid into William's embrace, which was slightly more protective than usual.

"William?"

"I don't know...God, the hell the captain must be going through...I don't even know I would do if something like that happened to you, or Braden."

I placed a finger to William's lips, silencing him.

"I'm still here, William. We're still here."

Part 2. Welcome Home 

Several months passed. Our home in New Brunswick had just been finished; it was well sized, surrounded by sprawling grounds and looked on the outside to be a miniature of the estate we had come from. The captain's smaller plantation house had been finished several months earlier.

It was half past nine in the evening. William, Bordon and I had just finished unpacking the last of our things.

"Thank you Captain, for helping us un-pack." Said William.

I embraced Bordon.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Replied the captain giving me a small smile.

"It is good to see you smile again."

"Yes, but it is still difficult to do so; I still ache at times for her."

"And you may always, but she would be glad to know that you are going on."

"Thank you, Mary." Said Bordon. "I bid you two good night."

William nodded.

"Good night, Bordon.

Bordon left the house, his footsteps becoming faint as he made his way along the gravel path from our new home to his.

William placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is Braden?"

"Asleep. I believe all the "pony rides" his uncle gave him during dinner wore him out."

William smiled.

"Poor boy; he didn't even stay awake long enough to explore the house."

"House? This is like a miniature estate."

William laughed.

"Only the best for my family."

I smiled wrapping my arms around William's neck. William leaned down and kissed me passionately, searing a path from my lips down my throat, to the neckline of my dress, lingering on the flesh there.

"William..."

William laughed lightly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Mary?"

I leaned forward and kissed William passionately, roaming over his lips and neck. William let out a soft, low groan. He pulled me tightly to him and kissed me deeply, his warm, wet tongue sliding fervently between my lips, caressing the inside of my mouth.

"Mary...upstairs..."

Hours later, I lay awake in William's embrace. William looked down at me and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, my lady, for the evening."

I smiled, ensnaring my fingers in William's dark hair.

"Welcome home, my love."


	45. Chapter 45

Part 1. A Letter From Peter 

One week passed. It was a sunny afternoon; I was sitting in one of the several grassy pastures with Braden, who was playing with my hair, which I had left partially down for the day.

"Papa!" Cried Braden excitedly, pointing at William who was releasing the horses into the pasture.

I smiled and kissed Braden on the cheek.

"Look Braden; who else is there?" I asked, pointing at the captain, who was also releasing his horses into the pasture.

"Bo!" Cried Braden with delight. "Mama, go Papa, Bo!" Cried Braden again, pulling at my hand.

"Alright, we'll go see Papa and Bo." I said taking Braden by the hand.

We got about half way across the pasture and then Braden began pulling at my skirts; I picked him up and carried him over to William and Bordon.

"Well well, look who it is." Said William, taking Braden in his arms.

"Papa!"

William laughed and lifted Braden above his head, spinning him about in the air. Braden screamed in excitement. William stopped spinning Braden and kissed his forehead.

"And good day to you as well, my dear." Said William, wrapping an arm around me.

I nodded and smiled.

"Good day to you too, William."

Bordon smiled and then said, "Braden, do you want to see the horses?"

"Bo, go hos!"

"Alright, come on then!"

Bordon hoisted Braden up on his shoulders and walked off toward the grazing horses.

William took my hand and led me over to a nearby oak tree.

"You are aware that I sent a letter to my brothers when we first came to New Brunswick, and that in that letter I invited them to come visit when we moved into our home?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Well, I just received a letter from my brother Peter, stating that they will arrive in New Brunswick next month."

I smiled.

"This will be exciting. Especially since you haven't written to them since before the war."

"Yes it will. Especially since Peter also wrote in the letter that he and my brothers would be staying for quite a while, nearly a year, for they have been in England for so long and want to leave and experience something new. Peter even suggested moving here eventually."

"So, they'll be staying with us then?"

"Well, since they're staying for so long, I discussed the issue with Wilkins and he said that they could stay on the plantation house that we did before we moved in."

"I see. I do however, have one question."

"Yes Mary?"

"I know it's petty of me to ask, but they won't think I'm.. I mean..because of my background.."

"Oh no Mary, certainly not. I wrote about you and Braden in the letter I sent them. Their thoughts about you are quite the contrary."

"Well then, I look forward to meeting them."

Part 2. For Better or Worse 

Several weeks passed.

It was half past eight in the morning, and Bordon had come over for breakfast.

"My compliments Mary. The food was excellent." Said the captain.

"Thank you Bordon." I replied.

"Mary, are you alright? You've barely touched your food." Said William.

"I'm perfectly alright William, I'm just not hungry."

In truth, I felt quite nauseous, for the food I did eat was not agreeing with me.

"Please excuse me."

I got up from the table and went upstairs to lie down. But sleep was not restful. I slept for about twenty minutes before being shaken awake by Braden, who was closely followed by William.

"Mama?"

William picked Braden up and said, "Braden, Bo wants to see you downstairs."

"Mama.."

"Mama will be fine. Go on." Said William gently to Braden, kissing his forehead.

After Braden left William knelt down next to the four-poster and asked, "Mary are you ill? You've been behaving like this for nearly two weeks; should I get a doctor?"

"No." I replied softly. "I will be fine."

William gave me a disbelieving look.

"Mary you can't keep having this"

"William I missed."

"Missed what?"

"My monthly cycle."

William's eyes widened.

"You're sure?"

"Yes; William I'm pregnant."

"Mary I...God this is wonderful!" Said William wrapping his arms around me.

I placed my hands on William's shoulders, pulling him down, and kissed him tenderly.

"I wanted to wait a little longer to tell you but you caught me."

William smiled.

"I'm still surprised." He replied, placing a hand on my middle. "Thankfully I can be at ease with this one."

I laughed.

"Yes, there is absolutely no doubt about the father."

William smiled, gently caressing the side of my face.

"Now we'll have more than just Bordon to tell. My brothers will be here next week. Not to mention, Braden is going to have a little brother or sister. However, I think that it's best to keep it from him until you're well along. He doesn't need to know until then."

"I quite agree." I replied. "He wouldn't understand."

William smiled.

"I just hope this labour won't be as difficult."

I chuckled.

"I don't think it will. Supposedly the first one is the hardest one."

"I hope you're right, for I do not wish to deal with another labour like Braden's."

"You know, you didn't have nearly the pain I did." I said, shoving him playfully. "Well either way, you'll be there."

William rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and replied, "For better or worse, I'll be there, and there's no doubt about that."


	46. Chapter 46 final chapter

Author's note: To Arsinoe, Jade7777, Just Duck, Tavingtionrose, Rachael, Clark Smith, Jenny, Vickie, K.R., and any others I may have missed, Thanks so much for staying with me throughout this story. I've had an incredible time writing it and hearing your thoughts on it!

Part 1. The Tavington Brothers 

The week before William's brothers arrived passed quickly and before long, William and I were getting into the carriage to go meet Edward, Thomas, and Peter when their ship came into port.

"It looks as if everything is ready. Even Braden is here." Said William.

"Well let's go then."

(William's POV)

It took several hours to get to town and port. I stopped the carriage and tied the horses to a post. Then I had Mary and Braden wait in the carriage while I went down to the port to meet my brothers.

I was about half way to the ship they were on when I heard a voice in the crowd yell, "Will!"

I turned and saw ahead of me a man about my height, a little shorter actually, with darker hair than mine and a face not unlike my own, save for the fact that his features were softer and he had slightly darker eyes.

"Peter!"

I ran forward and embraced my brother.

"God, it's been so long Will!"

"I know. It's good to see you again."

"Edward and Thomas are still getting off; they'll be here in a couple of minutes. Where are your wife and son?"

"They're just over there by the shops waiting in the carriage."

Peter nodded.

"So how have you been fairing in New Brunswick?"

"Really well. It's perfect. Mary, Braden, and even the captain really enjoy it as well. Oh, and speaking of my wife, she's expecting."

Peter's eyes widened.

"When is she due to give birth?"

"In about eight months."

"Well, great timing then! Braden will be excited."

"He doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way until she's really showing signs."

Peter nodded.

"Well well well, look who it is! It's little Will!"

Thomas and Edward pulled me into an embrace.

"It's good to see you again Will."

"God, it's been ages!" I said.

"Peter showed us the letter you wrote; a lot seems to have happened since you left England. One thing being that you have a family now, which is more than the rest of us can say, for neither of us have been courting anyone." Said Thomas.

I laughed.

"We should probably get back to Mary and Braden."

"Speaking of which, how are they doing?" Asked Edward as we walked back to the carriage.

"Very well, actually. Braden is a year old now, and Mary is with child; she's due in about eight months."

We reached Mary and Braden; I introduced my brothers to them and then we all piled into the carriage. I looked behind me at Braden, who was already beginning to warm up to his uncles, and then I looked at Mary, who was seated next to me. She looked pale and worn.

"Mary, are you well?"

"No. I feel like vomiting. But I think I can make it."

I nodded.

"Alright, but if you need to stop, we will."

(Back to Mary's POV)

I managed to make it out of town, but just as we were passing the captain's house, not even ten minutes from our own, my stomach lurched violently and I grabbed William's arm.

"William stop."

William stopped the carriage without hesitation and helped me out just as Bordon was coming outside. I ran straight past the captain, straight into the house, into the washroom and vomited. Shortly after Bordon and William arrived in the washroom.

"Feeling a bit better now?" asked William gently, placing his hands on my sides.

I nodded vaguely.

"Colonel, why don't you continue on to your home; I can bring her by when she's ready."

"Thank you Captain; you may stay for a while too if you wish."

Bordon nodded.

"Thank you Sir. We'll see you later then."

William nodded and left. Bordon bent down and helped me up.

"Mary you look dreadful; are you ill?"

"No Bordon; I'm surprised William didn't tell you."

"What did he not tell me?"

"Bordon I'm pregnant."

"I wondered if that was it." Said Bordon smiling. "When are you going to tell your son?"

"Not until I'm showing to the point where we can't keep it from him."

Bordon smiled.

"Well congratulations Mary."

"Thank you." I replied.

About ten minutes later, the captain took me back home, where we were greeted by Braden, William, and Williams' brothers.

"Come in; Captain, allow me to introduce you to my brothers, Peter Thomas and Edward."

"So this is Capt. Bordon?" Said Edward. "We've heard much of you from our brother, mind you, none of if has been discouraging."

Bordon laughed.

"That's good to hear."

"Let's go into the sitting room, shall we?"

Bordon and I nodded and we all went into the sitting room. William and I settled ourselves into a settee; Braden climbed into his father's lap, and Bordon, Edward, Thomas, and Peter settled themselves in chairs around us. I eyed each of William's brothers as they sat down. There was a definite family resemblance between the brothers, for they all looked very much alike, save for minor differences in hair colour, facial structure, and build. They all had light, icy blue eyes in which only Peter's differed slightly from the rest, for his were slightly darker, Peter also had black hair; the other three had dark brown hair, save for a few flecks for gray in Edward's. They even shared the same solid, athletic build, and were all fairly tall. Thomas looked to be the shortest at about five feet eleven inches. Peter and Edward both looked to be about six feet tall, and William was the tallest at about six feet two inches tall.

"Very nice place you have here, Will." Said Thomas. "Smaller than the family estate, but definitely more warm and welcoming."

"Yes it is." Replied William.

Thomas turned to the captain.

"Captain Fredrick Bordon, is it?"

"Yes." Replied Bordon.

"My brother told us about you in the letter he wrote to us when he came here to New Brunswick. It appears that you have done much for him both personally and military speaking. I commend you for that. It takes much patience to be able to tolerate my younger brother."

Bordon, and even William laughed out loud.

"I won't deny that!" Said William, still laughing.

Suddenly Braden turned to me.

"Mama, food!"

"Alright Braden; come with me and Ill get you something to eat." I replied, rising from my spot next to William and taking Braden by he hand. "Please excuse me. My son is hungry."

"That is perfectly alright, Mary." Replied Edward. "There is no need to explain."

"Thank you."

(William's POV)

After Mary and Braden left Bordon turned to me.

"I should probably be going. You need time with your brothers."

"Alright, but you're welcome to come back later tonight if you like."

"I'll let you and your family have the night together, then, if it is alright with you, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Very well Bordon. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bordon nodded.

"It's been a pleasure to meet and speak with your brothers."

"The same with you." Said Edward.

"Good night then."

"Good night Captain."

After Bordon left, Edward turned to me.

"You are a very fortunate man, do you know that Will? God man, you've got a warm and inviting, not to mention, large and very well kept home; you've also got a loyal friend who would gladly give his life for you without hesitation, and a wife whose beauty and smarts would put those of many to shame. And, you've also got a beautiful little boy who looks just like you with a personality that combines the best of each of his parents' traits. Not to mention, he won't be the only one here as your wife is pregnant with your second child."

I nodded.

"I know."

"Men would kill to have what you have. In fact, they do." Said Thomas.

"I realise that; in a way, I had to as well." I replied.

" You weren't the only one." Said Edward.

"I know that as well."

"Look Will I just wanted to let you know how far you've come. You've done more for our name than Father ever could, or would have."

"Really? I cannot return to England because of what I've done."

"That's not the point. You managed to go on and prosper, regardless of the damn war, or Father's shadow."

"Thank you, Edward."

"You deserve it, Will." Said Edward embracing me.

Just then Mary and Braden came back into the room.

"Papa, hos. Ride hos."

I picked Braden up and kissed his forehead.

"Not now Braden. After supper."

"Oh come now, Will, we have some time." Said Peter.

"I have to help Mary with supper."

"We'll take him then." Said Edward.

"Alright, but don't let him get used to you always overriding me."

"Now why would I do that?" Asked Edward, pretending to look shocked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps because you're my eldest brother!" I replied smirking.

"Papa comes too!"

"I can't Braden. I have to help Mama. But you go with Uncle Edward."

After Braden and my left I went with Mary into the kitchen.

"You may go with Braden and your brothers if you like." She said.

"Nonsense Mary; it will take less time if we're both here."

"Very well. Thank you."

(Back to Mary's POV)

That evening after supper William came up to me and said, "Would it be alright with you if my brothers stayed here for the evening?"

"Yes, just as long as Braden still goes to bed on time."

William smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry William, but I'm really tired..."

"It's alright my love. Go on upstairs; you need your rest."

"Thank you William."

I was about to go upstairs when I felt William pull me back.

"Before you go, I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done today. I love you."

I smiled and kissed William tenderly.

"And I love you. Good night, William."

Part 2. Balls and Gossip

Four months passed. James Wilkins was holding a ball at his estate for the dragoons living in New Brunswick and had invited William and I, along with the rest of the Tavington brothers. Bordon had been invited as well, but decided not to attend and watch Braden instead; he didn't feel ready to be around so many people yet.

I was in my bedchamber getting dressed for the ball; I had decided to war a royal blue gown along with the necklace William had given me the night he asked me to court him.

William was already dressed in black breeches with a white shirt, green vest and a dark blue waistcoat; he insisted upon having his hair queued back because he didn't like the way it looked in a civilian tie and also felt it was too loose if it wasn't in a military queue.

"You're so particular." I said after I finished putting my hair up in a braided bun.

"And you're not?" Replied William.

"No, not quite as much as you. I just have more clothing and thicker and longer hair to deal with." I replied simply. "Now let's go. Bordon is already here to watch Braden.

We arrived at Wilkins' estate at half past seven, and entered the ballroom just as our names were about to be announced.

"Col. William Garrick Camden Tavington and Lady Mary Katherine Tavington!" The announcer called loudly and everyone turned and began applauding.

As William and I made a move to go sit down, the announcer leaned over and whispered, "God you have a lengthy name Sir! Would you by any chance be related to the three men over there?"

"Yes." Replied William smirking. "They're my brothers. Weren't they on your list?"

"Oh, right…yes.. it appears they were." He replied going red in the face.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at William's jest as we walked over to where Edward, Thomas, and Peter were seated.

"How nice of you to join us Will. Especially since we know how much you just simply enjoy social functions." Said Peter, an impish smile playing at the corners of his lips.

William scowled and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes, I just delight in social events; the empty conversation is so enlightening! God Peter, the only reason I'm here is because if wouldn't look well if I wasn't; Wilkins sold me land here!"

"Oh I see. You're here out of obligation." Said Peter, his impish smile growing even larger.

"Oh Peter, do shut up." Replied William.

"Peter enough." Said Edward. "I'm terribly sorry, but it appears that someone has forgotten their manners."

"He was the one who told me to shut up." Said Peter.

"You didn't even greet the lady!"

Peter's eyes widened.

"I'm terribly sorry Mary! Good evening."

I smirked.

"Good evening. Though I must say, it was amusing to watch you and William banter."

Edward chuckled.

"Anyway, how are you this evening?"

"Well, actually. And yourself?"

"The same."

William and I sat and conversed with his brothers for about thirty minutes. Then Peter asked me if I wanted to dance, quickly looking over at William who said, "That's fine Peter, you may dance with her; I'll cut in when I'm ready."

"Thank you Will." Replied Peter, and he led me onto the dance floor and we began to waltz.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Mary." Said Peter. "It will help create a cover against the rest of the women here; they're very empty headed."

I smiled.

"Do all of you brothers share the same dislike for empty conversation then?"

"Yes. It gets rather dull after a while. However, I must say that Will loathes is the most and is nearly anti social because of it, though I don't blame him in the least."

"So, I'm nearly anti social am I?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Yes."

" I suppose you would like to cut in now?"

William nodded and cut in.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Mary." Said Peter. "I'll see you later; I am going to get some food."

William and I danced for about ten minutes and then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and a little tired; I haven't received much sleep lately."

"Well, why don't we get something to eat and then, in about another hour or so, we'll leave?"

I nodded and we went to one of the banquet tables to get food.

As William and I ate, I overheard some of the women nearby gossiping.

"Did you see those three men over there in the corner?" Said one woman.

"Yes, I was told that they are Col. Tavington's brothers. The youngest one is named Peter." Replied another.

"Oh yes, I had a conversation with him earlier; he's quite charming and handsome."

"I heard he was looking for someone to court."

"Oh really? I hope he chooses me. His brother, the colonel, is quite dashing as well but unfortunately, is married; word he's it that he's a very faithful husband and a good father."

"Yes, I just hope that his brother is that same way; he told me that I was a "charming lady". If he really is interested in me, I want him to be good to me."

William snorted, trying to keep himself from laughing; the woman talking stopped abruptly and turned to us.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just..just choked on a piece of meat." Replied William, barely able to contain himself.

One of the women cast him a concerned look.

"Sir! Are you"

"He is perfectly fine." I replied, cutting her off.

"And who are you to tell me that Col. Tavington is fine?" Replied the woman, a look of disgust on her face.

"I am his wife."

The woman looked at me in surprise and then at William for confirmation.

"She is who she says she is. Besides, why would I sit with another woman if I'm a "very faithful husband"?"

The woman shot William an affronted look and stormed off.

I looked at William and in mock disappointment said, "William you really are an egomaniac."

William smiled and placed a hand on my growing middle, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"And how are you two love birds doing?"

William and I turned to see Peter standing with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you have a crowd of women to entertain and converse with?" Asked William.

"Well you see, I would have, but I grew tired of them fawning over me, so I left them with Thomas and Edward."

William nodded.

"Yes, leave Edward and Thomas to handle them."

"They should, they haven't had to deal with them all evening." Said Peter.

"Oh, a man for the ladies, are you?" Said William.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way; it seems that I'm not the only one though; I've heard much about you from the ladies as well."

"I'm married, Peter."

"And that's the only thing that's stopping them from making any form of advances on you." Peter replied evenly.

"Yes well, thank God for that."

Peter nodded and then walked back over to one of the banquet tables. William turned to me and said, "I know that we were planning on staying for another hour, however, being as I don't obviously really enjoy being here, why don't we leave right after you're finished eating; I have already spoken with Wilkins this evening."

I nodded.

"Very well; I'm tired anyway."

So, I finished eating, William and I said our good byes, and we quietly slipped out into the night.

When William and I arrived home, we found Bordon and Braden sleeping together in one of the chairs in the sitting room.

"Let's just leave them there." I whispered softly.

William nodded and we went upstairs.

Part 3. Second Labour 

Over four months had passed. I was nearly two weeks past my due date and William was nearly mad with nervousness because of it. Thankfully, both Edward and Thomas were doctors, so should anything happen, William wouldn't need to go very far for help.

It was half past five in the evening. William's brothers, along with Bordon, had spent the day at our home and I was preparing supper for them. I was just beginning to mince some vegetables when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and yelped loudly, dropping the knife I was holding and clutched my stomach. I was going to yell for William but he came without my calling, and with a very concerned look on his face.

"Mary?"

"William, I need to go to our bedchamber, and so will at least one of your brothers."

William's eyes widened; he stepped forward, picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedchamber. Then he went to get Edward and Thomas.

"So, today's the day then is it, Mary?" Asked Edward as he entered the room with William and Thomas.

"Mama!"

Braden darted into the room followed by Capt. Bordon who tried in vain to catch him.

"Braden, go with Bo!" Said William.

"No Papa!" Replied Braden defiantly.

"Yes Papa!" Countered William, who grabbed Braden and handed him over to Bordon. "Now you listen to your uncle!"

He quickly thanked Bordon who left the room with Braden in tow.

(William's POV)

After Bordon left with my son Edward turned to me and said, "Remove her clothing, Will, and get her in blankets; Thomas and I will leave the room so you can do this."

"Thank you."

I approached Mary and carefully removed her clothing and unbound her hair from its bun, placing it in a loose braid instead. I was just about to cover her with a light blanket when she grabbed my arm, her eyes glittering with fear and pain.

"William please, don't leave me; it…"

Mary inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, and I will not leave you, Mary."

She nodded vaguely and closed her eyes, moaning softly.

"William, get your brothers."

I opened the door and ushered Edward and Thomas in.

"How is she doing Will?" Asked Edward.

Before I could answer, Mary let out a cry of pain.

"Edward, her water broke." Said Thomas.

Edward nodded quickly, removing his vest.

"Will, fetch me a pitcher of water and some cloths for her forehead. I don't need her overheating during labour."

I nodded and left the room.

I went outside to fetch the water when I was stopped by Bordon.

"I'm sorry to waste your time; how is she doing?"

"Her water just broke; she is in pain obviously, but it's too early to tell anything."

Suddenly I felt Braden tugging on the back of my trousers.

"Mama…"

I knelt down and patted Braden's head.

"She'll be fine Braden. Just stay with your uncle for now."

I stood up and faced Bordon.

"Thank you for watching my son. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Bordon nodded.

I grabbed some cloths and headed back upstairs to the bedchamber.

"How is she?"

"Well, her contractions are strong." Replied Thomas.

"Place a damp cloth on her forehead Will." Said Edward.

I dipped a cloth into the water, walked over to Mary and gently placed it on her forehead. She moaned softly.

"William…"

Three hours passed. Mary was in hard labour.

"Come on Mary, keep pushing!" Said Thomas, who was holding her feet down.

"Keep going Mary, your doing excellently." Said Edward.

Another hour passed. Mary screamed as she was overcome with contractions.

"WILLIAM!…"

I closed my eyes at the pain in her voice; I took her left hand in my right and held it to my chest, caressing her moist cheek with my left hand.

Thirty minutes passed. Edward called Thomas over and whispered something to him. Then Thomas came over to me.

"The head is visible. It shouldn't be much longer now."

"Thank you Thomas." I replied.

I gently kissed Mary's cheek, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"You're doing very well; it won't be much longer now; push hard Mary."

About ten minutes later, the baby was born.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." Said Edward smiling.

I sighed in relief and excitement, and kissed Mary tenderly on the lips.

"It's over my love, I'm very proud of you."

Thomas came over with the baby and placed her in my arms. I held her close to Mary so she could see.

"She looks like you, Mary." I whispered softly, placing my daughter in her mother's arms.

And indeed she did. She was slighter in build than Braden when he was born, probably meaning that she had her mother's stature; her hair was coal black, just like Mary's as well. But her eyes; her eyes were of a very beautiful, yet unusual colour; they were emerald green with very noticeable flecks of icy blue, and they had icy blue rims. A combination of both Mary and I.

"She's the most beautiful newborn baby I have ever seen." Said Edward. "May I hold her?"

Mary nodded.

Later, after Mary and the baby had been cleaned up and the baby fed, Bordon, Peter, and Braden came into the bedchamber.

"How are mother and child?" Asked Peter.

"Mary is very exhausted and weak, but on the whole, well." I replied, glancing over at my wife who was sleeping soundly in the four-poster. "We have a girl."

Bordon and Peter smiled.

"Papa, up."

I smiled at Braden and picked him up.

"Who's that?" Asked Braden pointing at the sleeping form in the cradle next to the four-poster.

"That is your sister, Braden."

"Sis." Said Braden.

I smiled.

"I see sis."

"Not now Braden, she's sleeping.'

Braden gave me a disappointed look, but then turned his gaze to Mary.

"Mama alright?"

"Yes Braden, Mama is alright; she is sleeping right now though and you need to go to bed as well. She'll see you in the morning."

I was just about to take Braden to his room when Mary stirred and awakened.

"Mama!"

"Shh Braden." Said Mary softly.

Braden ran over to the side of the four-poster, climbed up and wrapped his arms around his mother.

Mary wrapped an arm around Braden and kissed him.

"Mama alright?"

Mary gave Braden a tired smile.

"Yes Braden, I'm alright."

"Good." Replied Braden.

"Braden, it's time for bed." I said, walking over to him and Mary.

Mary looked up at me and smiled.

"No bed Mama." Said Braden, pleading with his mother.

"Do what your father says."

Before leaving, Braden gave his mother a final hug.

"I love you Mama."

I put Braden to sleep and then returned to the bedchamber, taking a seat on the four-poster next to Mary.

"Well, the labour was obviously easier this time." Said Bordon. "It was also only about half as long too."

Mary smiled.

"So, Mary, what is my niece's name?" Asked Peter.

Mary looked at me, taking my hand in hers.

"You picked the name William, you tell them."

I glanced at Bordon.

"Her name is Brielle Damara Anabelle Davina Ebony Tavington."

Bodon's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Th-thank you Colonel. It means a lot to me; she would have been honoured."

Part 4. Behind The Ice 

(Back to Mary's POV)

That Evening, after everyone had gone to bed and William was lying next to me holding me gently to him, I looked into his eyes and saw what was beheld in them: A determined and dedicated man to what he believed in, a caring and loving husband, and a wonderful father to our children. There was no 'Butcher'. I had seen behind the ice.

"I love you William." I whispered softly, and then drifted off to sleep.

FIN


End file.
